Troubles: The Next Year!
by Ainat
Summary: How much will their life change now that they are part of WWE University? Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas,Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, John Cena,Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho...Longer summary inside
1. Summer Holidays

**Hi! I'm back! This is the sequel of "Troubles!" (If you didn't read it don't worry because everytime I made reference of something that happened in the other chapter I'm going to make reference to the chapter and you can read it!). In this second part od the story the characters are more mature so don't be surprise if you see some changes in their personality**

**I wanted to finish first my other story "Prince Charming", before post this one, but I'm with a big writer's block. **

**I really hope you like it and I hope receive so much support as I received in the first part of this story. Please read and PLEASE REVIEW! Give me your opinion.**

**Title: Troubles: The Next Year! ( I know that the tittle is bad but was the only thing that I could think)**

**Summary: After one year of discussion and after one year hiding their feeling for each other, Stacy and John are finally together. They start a new journey with his friends in the WWE UNIVERSITY...New teachers, new friends new problems...Will they survive?**

**Characters: Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, John Cena, Randy Orton, Matt Hardy****, Chris Jericho, Melina Perez, John "Nitro" Morrison, and lot more new characters!!**

**The story will start two months after the Homecoming Prom! **

* * *

Two months later

- Your cell phone is ringing! - Stacy said opening her eyes and faced John laid at her side

- And yours too! - John said and took his arms around her and answered his cell phone - What do you want, Chris?

- Invite you to pass one week in my beach house - Chris answered

- I will think in that - John said and then looked to Stacy and saw her answering her cell phone too

- C'mon Cena, West Newbury isn't so great! - Chris said

- I call you later - John said and hung up the phone and then stayed looking to Stacy waiting for her finish the call

- I need talk with the family - Stacy answered

- So talk quickly...Call me alter - Trish said and hung up the phone

- Beach house? - John asked to her and she nodded with her head - Do you want go?

- I have bad memories from that house - Stacy said looking to him **(Troubles! Chapter 27)**

- Aren't you always saying to think positive? - John asked to her with a little smile and Stacy nodded with her head - We can go and finally tell them that we are dating

- Yeah…that would be a great idea - Stacy answered with a little smile in her face thinking in the reaction of their friends - They think that I'm living with my father

- And they think that I'm with my parents - John said - Should we have tell them that we are monitors in a summer camp?

- Well, it was the end of our detention! We shouldn't have skip the detention so much - Stacy said and looked to her clock - And I need to back to my bedroom because if they found that I'm sleeping here I'm dead

- The kids really think that we hate each other - John said laughing

- We made for that! - Stacy said and gave in a kiss on the lips - See you later!

- Bye! - John said and saw her walking out of his bedroom

* * *

- Today, is the last day of hour Summer Camp - the director of the summer camp said and then looked to Stacy, John and to the other monitors - And for your monitors is the last day of detention

- How great! - Stacy whispered

- Hope that all of your learn something with us - he said - And when I say that, I'm talking about good things, like the friendship and to help the others. I'm not talking about learn how to discuss!

"Faking discussions" John thought to himself and then looked to Stacy with that was with a little smile in her face

- Please, go make your bags and then we will have the lunch all together - the men said to the kids - Your parents will be here at the end of the lunch to pick you up

* * *

- Have you called Chris? - Stacy asked to John when he appeared at her bedroom door. John nodded with his head - When are you going to there?

- In three days - John answered - First I'm going home because if I don't go my parents kill me

- I'm going to call Trish and then I will see when I'm going to there - Stacy said putting some things in her bag and then looked to him surprise - Don't you have your bag to do?

- I already made it! - John said

- So, enter and don't stay at the door because someone can see you talking with me normally - Stacy said looking to him with a smile

- Don't worry - John said - I just came to say bye

- You are already going? - Stacy asked a little sad

- I have a flight to catch - John said and kissed her - I call you in the end of the flight

- Fine...See you in Chris' house then - Stacy said and putted a little smile in her face and kissed him back - Bye Cena!

- Bye Stace! - John said and walked out of her bedroom

She laid in her bed with a little smile in her lips "How had I fall for hard for him?" she thought to herself. Then she picked up her cell phone and called Trish

- Will you come? - Trish asked to her answering the cell phone

- Yeah - Stacy answered - When can I go?

- When you want! - Trish answered - But I have an advice to you…only couples are here…Matt and Amy…Randy and Candice…

- What happened with Maria? - Stacy asked

- Went with her parents in holidays to France - Trish answered -

- I will appear in there in three days - Stacy said

- Why you didn't ask for John? He doesn't have girlfriend too - Trish said suspicious

- John? - Stacy said and tried to put some sarcasm in her voice, like she didn't care about him - Why should I ask if he was in there?

- Because you two looked too friendly during the graduation - Trish said

- You are making movies in your mind - Stacy said with a smile

- Are you sure? - Trish asked

- Yeah…- Stacy said - So, I will be in there in three days…I only need to buy some things

- So see you in three days! - Trish said and hung up the phone

"Let's call daddy to come pick up me" Stacy thought to herself and finished her bag

* * *

Three Days Later

- Stacy! - Trish said opening the door of the beach house and hugged her

- Hi! - Stacy said surprise and the two entered in the house

- I have a little surprise to you - Trish said and Stacy looked to her with curiosity and the two walked to the bedroom where Stacy was going to stay - I know that you have been a little bad since the last time that you walked out of this house so we invited Torrie and she accept

- Hi Stacy! - Torrie said looking to her and Stacy. Stacy feel very happy for having Torrie in there but at the same time concern "How am I and John tell that we are dating now?" she thought

- Hi! - Stacy said and putted her bag on the floor

- I'm going to leave you two alone - Trish said and walked out of the bedroom

- I'm sorry for what happened in the day of the tournament - Torrie said to Stacy

- Don't worry! - Stacy said with little smile - Thanks to you anyone more said congratulations to me. I don't believe that I was such good actress

- Me neither! - Torrie said and sat in her bed and Stacy sat at her front - You and John don't have anything with each other, right?

- No! - Stacy answered very quickly "Oh my god!" she thought to herself concern - I told you, that was only a kiss

- I'm sorry for the way that I reacted - Torrie said

- I would react at the same way - Stacy replied - And you shouldn't say sorry because I made you lost your baby

- I don't think that was a bad thing - Torrie said - I couldn't keep the baby…I'm to young to have a baby…But we should start talking about the news

- Yeah! - Stacy said with a fake smile in her lips "I and John can't say that we are dating now that Torrie is here. She would kill us!" Stacy thought very worried

- I heard that you and Cody broke - Torrie said and Stacy nodded with her head - Why?

- We were too different and he had other girlfriend - Stacy answered remebering Kate and Cody - And you, any guy?

- No! - Torrie answered - I'm not prepared to enter in other relation after this lasts ones

- Do you want to go eat something? - Stacy asked and the two walked to the kitchen where was everybody talking

- Where is Chris? - Torrie asked

- He…- Trish started answering but in that moment Chris entered in the kitchen with John -…went pick up John!

- Hey guys! - John said and looked to Stacy and saw that Torrie was at her side. He looked to Stacy's face and understood what was going on "Shut up your mouth!" he thought to himself

"Weird situation" Stacy thought to herself and took her eyes from John and looked to the persons that were in the kitchen.

- The "family" is all together again - Randy said trying broke the silence

- Looks a like - Amy said and looked to Matt

- We decided that tonight we would go to a night club - Chris said - Is a new one that opened here last month

- Great! - Stacy said and picked up one apple

- Chris, can I putt my things in the bedroom? - John asked "I need get out of here" he thought to himself

- Yeah…Follow me - Chris said and the two walked out of there

- I have something to ask to Chris - Matt said and followed John and Chris

- I'm going with them…I don't want to hear chick talk - Randy asked and walked out of the kitchen

- Where is that new place? - Stacy asked and sat around the table that Amy, Candice and Trish were sat

- Close of here - Trish answered in the moment that Torrie sat at her side - Is a bar in the beach…I went there once and I thought that was pretty good

* * *

- Why you didn't tell me that Torrie was here? - John asked to Chris when they entered in the bedroom

- Because maybe you would think twice before came to here - Chris answered and in that moment Matt and Randy entered in the room and closed the door

- Maybe because this is a weird situation - John said "And you don't know how" he thought to himself worried if Torrie founded that he and Stacy were dating - The end of our relation was very bad.

- Never you heard the expression let the past behind? - Randy asked

- Yeah - John said - And I already putted it behind but is weird after all the things that happened between us

- The pregnancy part or the kiss part? - Matt asked to him

- Since when you try to be funny? - John asked with sarcasm

- I'm not trying to be funny - Matt said - I'm only trying to show that each of you done something wrong. So if you two already let the past behind it will not be weird

- Matt, I kissed her best friend, that is in this moment in the kitchen talking with her - John replied - She slept with her ex boyfriend and got pregnant and lost the baby because founded that I kissed her best friend…So, I'm the only seeing that this is a weird situation?

- You kissed her? I thought that was she that kissed you or that was a mutual kiss - Randy said joking

- You only slept with Candice! - John said and Randy looked to him very mad

- What? - Matt and Chris asked at the same moment very surprise with the revelation. They looked to John and then to Randy

- You are the best friend that everyone would want - Randy said to John with sarcasm

- I know - John answered laughing

- What he said is true? - Matt asked

- Not answering - Randy said

- That isn't embarrassing…- Chris said laughing - For a girl!

- Can we back to John and Torrie? - Randy asked

- So, Candice passes all her time worried without need to be worry? - Chris asked looking to John

- Yeah - John answered

* * *

Later that day

- What do you think? - Chris asked when they entered in the new night club

- Looks fine for me - Candice answered and they walked to a table

- We need to talk! - Stacy whispered to John without anyone see

- When? - John whispered to her

- When we…- Stacy started but was interrupted by Trish that grabbed her hand and walked to the bathroom - Why I always came to the bathroom with you?

- Because you are my bathroom buddy - Trish answered with a smile - But I didn't enter here because I need to use it but because I need to ask you something

- What? - Stacy asked - If is about Torrie she is the one that needs to be weird with me around because she was the one that suffered

- I wasn't asking that - Trish asked and Stacy looked to her with curiosity - Are you sure that I'm only making movies?

- About what? - Stacy asked

- You and Cena! - Trish answered - You two were two friendly two months before…I have the impression that you two would have kiss each other in the mouth if wasn't anyone around

- You are really making movies - Stacy answered - Do you think that I would ever date him? For god sake, he is…- she was trying to end up her setence but didn't know what to say "I don't know how to insult him anymore" she thought to herself

- Do you see I have reason! - Trish yelled and Stacy looked to her surprise - Almost one year before you would have already insulted him…

- Trish, I'm not going to have anything with him because I don't like him and he doesn't like me - Stacy said "Liar" she thought to herself

- I'm your friend you can tell me anything - Trish said

- But I don't have anything to tell - Stacy said - Now, can we walk out of here? I didn't came to here to see the bathroom during all the night

- Yes, we can! - Trish said - Liar!

- I'm not lying! - Stacy yelled to her "I'm just hiding the truth" she thought with a little smile

- Yes you are! - Trish said and the two walked to the table. Trish sat at Chris' side and Stacy sat at the middle of Torrie and Candice "Oh my god I'm feeling so bad for all this…lying everybody!" she thought

* * *

Some hours after only Stacy and John stayed in the table, the others went to dance

- This is a déjà vu **(Troubles! Chapter 4)** - Stacy said - Why I always stay in the table seeing the others dancing with you at my side?

- Because I can't invite you to dance with me - John answered

- And every time that any guy walked to here to invite me you made a look to them - Stacy said

- I didn't do anything - John said with a smile

- Your smile isn't going to save you - Stacy said

- My smile always saves me - John replied - So, we aren't going to tell anyone that we are dating, right?

- If Torrie wasn't here we would tell because that wouldn't be so…- Stacy said but couldn't find the right word

- Weird? - John asked and she nodded with her head - I have been thinking in that word all the day…This is a weird situation

- Yeah - Stacy said and looked to him - So, during two weeks, not kissing or touching or hugging or anything like that

- Only at the middle of the night when we decide to go to the kitchen to drink a glass of water - John said and she smiled - What will we do at the university?

- Win courage and tell to all of them the truth about us - Stacy answered and looked to him with a little smile - To tell Torrie that the kiss became a relationship

- So, how are the love birds? - Randy asked sitting in there with Candice

- Randy last time you joked with me everyone end up joking with you - John said with a smile and saw losing his smile

- What you think about soul mates? - Candice asked looking to Stacy

- No - Stacy said. It was the only thing that she could say - Me and him…not happening! How many times I already said this?

- In that time you had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend - Candice said and picked up her drink. John and Stacy looked to Randy and Candice but didn't say anything.

**

* * *

**

Well, the things didn't end up being so easy for John and Stacy reveal to their friends that are dating because of Torrie!

**I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm sorry for my speeling mistakes and one more time PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know that someone is reading it!**

**Summary for the next chapter: Stacy will face her past (I'm finally reveal who was Stacy ex-boyfriend)**


	2. Meeting the Past

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks to everybody who read the last chapter! I hope you liked it!!**

**I don't like the begining of this chapter but I needed something to the guys tell to the girls Randy's secret. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review!!**

**Summary: Stacy will face the past...What will she do? (Is better you read the chapter 26 from Troubles!)**

* * *

- What is that for? - Amy asked to Chris that was with a some bottles of alcohol in his hands

- To play a game - Trish answered with a malicious smile - A drinking game

- Last time that we played a game it didn't go to well - Stacy said

- Last time I kissed Candice - Torrie said

- C'mon…- Chris said sitting around the table and Trish sat at his side - It will be funny…drinking and knowing the dirty little secrets of each of us

- Fine! - all of them said and Chris and Trish smiled to each other

- Did you ever hear the game "I Never"? - Trish asked

- Why you always chose childish games? - Candice asked to Trish

- Look, the other game was a childish one but this one isn't because we have alcohol - Trish said and picked up a glass - I'm going first…I never kissed a girl!

- Didn't you have anything more stupidly to ask? - Chris asked and she looked to him a little mad

- I want the guys to get drunk first! - Trish said. All the guys drunk and Candice and Torrie too

- I never skipped classes because I was on hangover - Amy said. The guys and Stacy drunk

- No comment! - Stacy said drinking remembering the reason why she got drunk **(Troubles! chapter 16)**

- I never insulted a teacher on his front - Randy said looking to John and Stacy that drunk - What have you called him?

- Jerk! - John answered

- I never only slept with a girl! - Chris said laughing and looked without anyone notice to Randy

- What kind of questions was that? - Trish asked looking to him - And you said that mine was stupid

- My question has a point - Chris said - C'mon I know that someone has to drink…

- You know that that question is only a question for the guys, right? - Torrie asked and Chris nodded with his

- Only if anyone wants to confess that is a lesbian - Trish said

- C'mon if you don't drink I will tell to everyone - Chris said

- I'm going to kill you Cena - Randy said and drunk

- What? - Candice yelled looking to him surprise

- I warned you that if you joked with me I would tell your secret - John said laughing - Isn't my fault that Chris made question to the girls found out

- So, I got worried all this time for anything? - Candice asked with a smile

- Next…- Randy said embarrassed without answer to Candice

- You will explain me this so well - Candice said looking to Randy and then looked to the others - I never got a tattoo!

Only Randy and Amy drunk

- Weren't you going to make one this summer? - Amy asked

- Yes but I didn't found out anything to do - Candice answered - Maybe I will do one in the Christmas

- I never took a shower with two guys - Torrie said with a smile

- Did you ever hear talking about locker rooms? - Matt asked to her

- Or football games? - Randy asked - Or trains?

- Yeah - Torrie asked - So, do you drink or not?

This time only the guys drunk

- I'm really getting drunk tonight - Randy said - At the moment I was the one who drunk most

- The night isn't over yet - Chris said - Your turn Matt...

- I never dated a blonde girl - Matt said

- Didn't you have other question? - Amy asked a little mad

- Maybe because I only dated you - Matt said and kissed Amy - Red head!

- Well, Chris isn't a girl so I can't drink - Trish said while Chris, John and Randy drunk

- Why did you drink? - Chris asked to Randy

- I'm not going even answer you - Randy said and saw Chris laughing

- Only two persons miss to do the questions - Trish said and looked to John and Stacy

- First the ladies - John said to Stacy

- Sorry, I prefer be the last..I need ask something that put everyone drinking - Stacy said with a little smile

- Fine! - John replied - Well, I never spread a rumour!

All the girls drunk

- How you have the courage to spread a rumour? - Chris asked to the girls

- Is funny! - Trish answered

- And is very interesting to see the persons reactions - Amy said

- I never though that you liked spread rumours - Matt said to pushing Amy to him

- Well, when I'm with Trish a lot of things can happen - Amy said

- Now, the last question please - Torrie said and everybody looked to Stacy

- I never…- Stacy started thinking in something "I never what?" she thought to herself - I never…I never slept with anyone before my seventeen - everyone around the table drunk - Shouldn't I win something for put all of you drinking?

- No! - Trish answered

* * *

- How much drunk you are? - Stacy asked entering in the kitchen in the middle of the night were John was waiting for her

- I don't think that I'm drunk - John answered to her - You?

- The same - Stacy said kissing him

- What will we do? - John asked to her

- I have no idea - Stacy said - I don't want to hurt Torrie

- I think that if we don't say anything she will get even more hurt - John said to Stacy

- When we came to here I wasn't really thinking to tell Torrie - Stacy said and he looked to her - I was thinking that she would find for her own when the classes had started

- If she finds for her own this I don't want imagine what will happen - John said and pushed Stacy close to him - We need to tell them

- And when everyone start yelling we can tell that in the Winter Prom we slept with each other - Stacy said with sarcasm - That would be a great day for all of us

- Don't be so pessimist - John said

- Why you had to date her? - Stacy whispered

- What? - John asked surprise with a smile hearing her whisper

- If you haven't date her, this all situation would be easy - Stacy said - They would joke with us saying that everything that they said was true about us but then we wouldn't have to deal with the accusations of cheat on her.

- I have an idea - John said and she looked to him with curiosity - During this next months we will start a relation…we will not fight and we will get closer…then we can say that we started liking each other and this hasn't anything to do with the things that happened in the school last year

- And will that work? - Stacy asked to him

- I have sure that it will work - John answered with a smile and kissed her - Don't you trust me?

- Yes - Stacy answered with a little smile and kissed him back

- Do you want go outside? - John asked to her

- I need back to my bedroom before my roommate wakes up and see me that I'm not in there - Stacy said and kissed him one more time - Night!

- Night! - John said and saw Stacy walking back to her bedroom and some time after he walked to his

* * *

- You are not really going to wear that? - Torrie asked to Candice. The girls were in a small mall doing some shops - Don't you think that is too short?

- Not at all - Candice said with a little smile looking to the mirror admiring herself in a mini skirt

- I still without believe how many time you took to buy a skirt! - Stacy said looking to the girls - Or a dress or even a sweater!

- If you had boyfriend you would like to look perfect to him - Trish said

- If your boyfriend likes you he wouldn't care about what you use - Stacy replied

- But if you want him complete crazy by you just need perfect clothes - Candice said

- Or you could just walk naked - Amy said

- Why all our conversation ends in sex? - Stacy asked - Every time that we start talking about something we end talking about sex

- Who is talking about sex? - Candice said with a smile

- We are just talking about short clothes and walk naked in front of the guys - Torrie answered

- I'm going to buy something to drink - Stacy said and picked up her bag - Is too hot for me here!

- How funny! - Amy yelled to Stacy with a smile

Stacy walked out of the store and walked then walk out of the mall and entered in the first cafetaria that appeared in the street. When she was entering in the cafetaria, she went against someone that was walking out of it, what made her bag fall to the floor. Stacy kneeled and started picking up her things.

- I'm sorry! - the woman said and Stacy stayed without reaction hearing that voice. Very slowly she looked to the woman

- Mom? - Stacy asked surprise

- Stacy? - the woman said even more surprise

- I think that I founded what you are looking for- a man said walking to Stacy's mother and stayed looking to Stacy surprise - Stacy?

Without saying anything Stacy picked up the rest of her things and started running to Chris' beach house.

"This can't be happening" she thought to herself feeling come tears running down her checks "They can't be together…They can't!"

* * *

When Stacy arrived to Chris house she didn't entered in the house and walked to the beach and stayed in there looking to the sea with some tears in her eyes

- Why you had to appear in my life now? - she whispered to herself

- Just to you know I didn't follow you, I just saw you running to here and gave a stupid excuse to the guys to back home - John said sting to her side - Something that now I notice that was a little stupid because everyone will think that we decided encounter each other here

Without saying anything Stacy hugged him and started crying

- What is going on? - John asked concern looking to her but she didn't say anything and continued crying - What is going on?

- I saw my mother - Stacy answered and looked to him - She was with him!

- Whit who? - John asked confuse

- With him! - Stacy said - With Ted!

* * *

_"- Nice dress! - Jackie said sat in Stacy's bed - That is for what?_

_- Ted invited me to go with him to his Homecoming Prom! I will use tomorrow - Stacy answered looking to the mirror and seeing herself in a pink light dress to the ankles with a big smile in her face - Do you think that Ted will like?_

_- If he doesn't like is because is crazy! - Jackie answered and Stacy started changing her clothes - Where are you going?_

_- I'm going to see Ted! - Stacy answered and picked up her bag_

_- You talked with him two years ago? - Jackie asked walking out of the room following Stacy - What are you going to do there now?_

_- Just that girly girl thing to see if the flower matches with my dress - Stacy answered_

_- We need talk with you - Gail and Christy said when she passed by the living room_

_- Later! - Stacy said and walked out of the door house_

_- Is important! - Gail yelled and walked to the door but Stacy had already leave_

_- What happened? - Jackie asked and sat at Christy side_

_- Ted is cheating on her with some girl - Christy answered_

_

* * *

_

- May I talk with JT? - Stacy asked to Andrew when he opened the door of the house

_- Yeah, sure he his in his bedroom - Test answered walking out of the door and let Stacy pass - I think that you already know where it is!_

_- How funny we are today! - Stacy said with sarcasm and with a little smile in her lips - Where are the others?_

_- Football practice - Test answered and walked out of the house._

_Stacy walked to Ted's bedroom and started hearing the laugh of some girl in his bedroom and then his voice. She opened the door and saw her boyfriend laid in the bed with other girl. She looked to the floor and saw their clothes._

_- Stacy! - Ted said a looking to her worried_

_Stacy looked to the girl and her heart went to the floor - Mom! - she whispered and them ran out of the bedroom"_

* * *

- Are you sure? - John asked to Stacy when the two were at her bedroom door

- Yes - Stacy answered with a little smile and kissed him in the lips - I just need to be alone to think in all this

- If you need anything I'm around here - John said and started walking to the living room. In that moment the girls entered in the house and saw him coming from upstairs

- Have you saw Stacy? - Amy asked to him

- She ran to her bedroom - John answered and the four girls passed to his side to go to the bedroom

- What happened with you? - Torrie asked entering in the room with the others

- I felt bad - Stacy lied sat in the bed - I think that was because the last night drinks

- Next excuse - Trish said without believe in what Stacy was saying

- Please, make the questions later - Stacy said - I just want to stay alone for briefs moments…or you can stay here talking with each other but leave me out of the conversation

- How she will split, what is going on? - Candice whispered to the others

- I will think in something! - Trish answered and they walked out of the bedroom leaving Stacy alone

"My mother is here with my ex boyfriend" Stacy thought to herself "I hate my life, my damn life". In that moment Stacy's phone rang and she answered it

- Two days without talk? - Melina said - What happened with you?

- My detention ended and now I'm in holidays in the beach with my friends - Stacy answered - So, I didn't have time to call you

- Why have you a sad voice? - Melina asked - Didn't they accept your relationship with Cena?

- They don't know - Stacy answered - Torrie is here, so we will not open our mouth…Do you remember when I talked with you about my mother?

- The bitch that stole your boyfriend? - Melina asked

- Yeah! - Stacy answered - I saw her today and she stills with him

- You must be joking! - Melina yelled very surprise - What was the chance of the two be in the same beach?

- For what happened today, a big one - Stacy answered - I don't know what to do…I already cried and now I'm in the bedroom thinking in what to do to not see her everytime I walk out of the house

- Why you don't fake that you don't know here? - Melina asked

- Because she would know me - Stacy answered

- She is sixteen years older than you, do you think that anyone would believe that she is your mother? - Melina asked with sarcasm in her voice

- They probably would think that she is my sister - Stacy answered - But then would be a guy at her side, that I couldn't say that was my brother

- You lived an incest relationship - Melina said laughing

- Don't do that! - Stacy said - You don't know what I passed when I entered in that bedroom and saw my mother and my boyfriend…

- Playing to the doctors? - Melina asked interrupting Stacy

- Yeah, playing to the doctors - Stacy answered with a little smile - Really, what should I do?

- Well, you didn't do anything wrong so the one that should hide herself should be your mother - Melina answered - So, get out of that bedroom and putt a smile in your face…You could kick her ass too but I think that would be a little stupid because then you would need to tell that your mother stole your boyfriend

- Thanks for the advice! - Stacy said - But enough talk about me, how are you going?

- I'm in holidays. Yesterday, my friends and I decided to play the "Game of Truth" - Melina answered

- Game of Truth? - Stacy asked confuse - I never heard talk abou that

- I invented the game! - Melina replied - But the most important is that we finally said what we thought about each other and that was weird. After the game Nitro came talk with me and told me that cheated on me with Kristal…For the first time he told me that loved me

- Really? - Stacy asked surprise

- Yeah and I forgive him - Melina answered - You can say that I'm stupid!

- You forgive the man that you love - Stacy answered - And you know that I don't have a good opinion about that subject because I already have been in the both sides of the situation…

- Yeah, you had been cheated and you cheated on your best friend - Melina said

- You didn't need to remember me that - Stacy said - I don't want to think in what will happen if she founds that

- Kill you! - Melina said

- You didn't kill Kristal - Stacy said

- Because what he told me wasn't any new - Melina answered - The persons act in weird ways

- Yeah...right - Stacy said with a sarcasm in a whisper

- I need to go! - Melina said - I have an encounter with the pool…and Nitro

- What happened with the others? - Stacy asked

- We decided to take this time to us - Melina answered - Bye

- Bye! - Stacy answered and hung up her mobile phone

**

* * *

****Please REVIEW! I love your reviews!! Sorry for my spelling mistakes**

**Like I said I didn't like the beggining of this chapter (well, to say the truth I didn't like very much the all chapter) but I hope you liked it!**

**Stacy ex-boyfriend is Ted DiBiase, if you didn't notice! I have been thinking in who would be and he was the best choice.**

**Summary for the next chapter: Two visitors will change the plans of the group...**


	3. The Twins

**Hi!! Sorry for the late update but the classes already started!! **

**I want to thanks to everybody who read the last chapter and thanks for the reviews (****RKO.I.F.****, ****caspersmom****)**

**This is a short chapter but I really hope you enjoy it**

**Summary: Two visitors will change the plans of the group...and will reveal something that wasn't suppose to be reveal**

**And just a little note: During the story some situations are left unsolve (like Matt, Amy, Adam thing), but I promise that all that things will be resolve in the future chapters (some of them with the appearence off some new characters)**

* * *

It was very soon in the morning and Stacy was walking out of her bedroom without anyone notice to go meet John. he had called her past night to the two go meet each other.

- Did you sleep well? - Trish asked watching from her bedroom door Stacy walking out of her bedroom

- Yes! - Stacy answered and looked to Trish a little surprise - I just was felling down and I needed to be alone

- And you can't tell us because…- Trish said and waited for Stacy to finish her setence

- Is a little personal - Stacy answered

- Did you have a boyfriend that broke with you? - Trish asked

- No! - Stacy replied - Is other thing! I would like to continue here talking but I need to do some things before we go to the Carnival

- So soon? - Trish asked looking to her clock but when looked back saw that Stacy was already in the stairs - Where are you going?

- Don't worry! I'll be back in time - Stacy answered and then walked out of the house

* * *

- Why did you wake up me two hours early? - Stacy asked sitting in front of John. The two were in a cafeteria

- The house is full with our friends and I needed to ask you if you are feeling better without have afraid of our friends see us - John answered - So, how are you?

- I have a little talk with someone that made me feel better - Stacy answered and putted a little smile in her face

- You can say that you talked with Melina - John said and she looked to him surprise - You called her a lot of times during these last two months

- How you know that was her? - Stacy asked

- Because you said her name some times and once your cell rang and I look to the ID and saw her name - John answered - And before you get angry with me, that time, I called you, but you were a little busy

- I'm not getting anfry with you - Stacy answered

- May I do a little question? - John asked and Stacy nodded with her head - Why you talk with her? She is Melina!

- I talk with her because she understands me and is good to have someone to talk about things that I can't talk with the others girls - Stacy answered - I and Melina have been friends since last year...Do you have any problme with that?

- I don't have any problems with your new friend, but, just don't make me be friend of her because then I would need say sorry for the things that I done - John answered

- Don't worry with that! - Stacy said with a smile

- Do you want to order something? - John asked to her

- No, I don't have hungry - Stacy answered and picked up his drink - But I need to drink something! What is?

- During these two months you always took my glass from me in the morning - John said with a smile

- Orange juice - Stacy said with a little smile and drunk a little

- And for you know I orderws one to when you arrive - John said and in that moment the employer putted in the table other orange juice

- You just know me to well - Stacy said and her hand touched his - Why I was a bitch with you?

- All the guys are the same - John answered to her - It wasn't hard to you believe in that

- But you are different - Stacy said - Oh, before I forget, don't even try to go the kiss both in the Carnival

- Why you think that I would go? - John asked - Am I or not different?

- You are different - Stacy said - But Randy and Chris aren't! If the girl is hot they will try to convince you to kiss her because they can't

- I have Matt to help me - John answered to her - And I think that Trish and Candice will not let Chris and Randy pass for there

- Well, I think that Candice can let Randy pass in there - Stacy answered laughing - Who knew that Randy would only had be with Candice? During the last Summer I used to see him with a different girl every day

- Randy could make out with them but since the moment that someone told him about the diseases and that the babies didn't came from France in the bird he never more was the same - John answered - He only sleep with Candice because knows her a lot of time and really likes her

- I think that is the right time to ask you this - Stacy said and he looked to her with curiosity - How many girlfriends you had and is true about that first girl that you slept got pregnant? **(Troubles! Chapter 7)**

- How do you know that? - John asked to her very surprise

- Torrie heard it from someone and told us - Stacy answered - What happened?

- She got pregnant and when I founded was when she went to the hospital because made an abort - John answered to her trying to not remember that time - Not too much…After that I never more saw her

- You aren't mad with me for ask? - Stacy asked

- No! - John answered - We are dating and this is the kind of questions that need to be done…And for the first question they weren't to much

- Can you gave me a number? - Stacy asked

- Torrie, that girl and other but she wasn't really my girlfriend - John answered - …You?

- You are the third - Stacy answered - The one that changed me for my mother and Cody

- Is better we go! - John said looking to his clock and the two walked out of the café - Who goes on front?

- We have time to decide that - Stacy answered and hold his hand

- We can always arrive at the same time yelling with each other - John proposed laughing

- Not yell, because the most part of the times I don't know what to say - Stacy said - Since the tournament day that I don't know how to yell with you

- That was good discussion, everyone thought that you were pregnant - John said with a smile

- In the end I stayed happy for everyone found that I wasn't - Stacy said - This year some of them will attend WWE University

- Don't talk about school! - John said to her - We only got out of there five days before

- Two months in detention during the summer is very bad - Stacy said and kissed him - Making the little kids believe that we hated each other

* * *

- Where have you been? - Torrie asked when saw Stacy entering in the bedroom

- I went take a walk - Stacy answered and putted in the bed her jacket and walked again to the door - I will wait in the living room

- Isn't good idea - Torrie said sat in the bed reading a magazine - The twins are here

- The what? - Stacy asked confuse

- Oh, I forgot, you must never heard talk about them..Chris' cousins are here - Torrie answered- If you want to know more about this go talk with Trish! She is in her bedroom breaking everything

- Ok - Stacy asked and entered in Trish bedroom - What happened?

- Chris damn family decided left the kids here until the end of our holidays because went to Europe and didn't want the kids with them - Trish answered full of anger - They will pass they time here!

- No more drink and parties? - Stacy asked

- Yeah! - Trish answered - We need to be nice! We need to act like adults and not like teenager who entered in the university this year

- Poor Trish - Stacy said with sarcasm laughing

- Isn't the first time that I share the house with them and they are horrible - Trish said

- What are they names? - Stacy asked

- Louis and Louise - Trish answered - If you want to know them, they are in the kitchen…They are very friends and last time that I saw them they putted a frog in my bed! My salvation was Chris

- Come with me! - Stacy propose to Trish - The kids will think that you have afraid of them

- I hate them - Trish said

- C'mon Trish! - Stacy said and grabbed her hand and the two started walking to the living room where all the house residents were looking to the kids and Chris

- Are you sure about that? - Chris asked and the two and they nodded with their heads - What happened to the nannies?

- You are the one! - Candice said laughing

- What is going on? - John asked walking to them

- The twins are here! - Randy answered - You know the Chris's cousins that make Trish's life a living hell

- Doing what? - John asked

- Passing the rest of our holidays with us - Matt whispered - Trish already broke all her bedroom

- You will stay in the same bedroom - Chris said trying to figure out a solution to take care of the two until his uncles back from Europe

- No! - the two said to the same time and Chris looked to them confuse

- You always wanted to stay in the same bedroom - Chris said

- Not anymore - Louise said - The boys are stupid and only wants girl for one thing

- He is your bother! - Chris said very confuse and surprise with what was happening "This two are Bonnie and Clyde...what is happening here?" he thought to himself

- He is a boy! - Louise answered

- Where have I heard this? - Stacy said looking to Louise - She remembers me someone…

- Yeah, she remember me someone too - Torrie answered looking to Stacy

- Why is always our fault? - Louis asked looking to Louise - Like you are innocent! You are manipulator! You spread rumours because you think is funny

- Who teach that to you? - Chris asked confuse looking to the two brothers

- Our monitors in the summer camp - Louis answered

- What summer camp? - Chris asked

- WWE summer camp…your parents talked with ours and send us to there - Louise answered - Our monitors were some students that were in detention

- What is the name of that monitors? - Chris asked to them - Because I'm going to kill them!

- Oh my god! - John and Stacy whispered to the same time and the persons that were around them looked to them confuse

- John - Louis answered

- Stacy - Louise said

- This is too much coincidence! - Chris said looking to John and Stacy - What hell have you two been doing?

In that moment the two kids looked to Stacy and John and smiled

- We have in detention during the summer - Stacy answered

- The school founded that we skip a lot of the detention so decided gave us summer detention - John said - So, we became monitors!

- So the things around here have been calm because you discussed with each other in front of kids? - Chris asked and the two smiled to him - I'm going to kill you two! You turned this two in…

- Wait a second! - Trish said with a smile - Thanks to John and Stacy they became two brothers! Yelling with each other, hating each other! Thanks you!

- Why are you happy? - Chris asked to her confuse

- No more frogs in my bed! - Trish answered without lost her smile

- Our bed! - Chris said

- You can't slept in the same bed than her - Louis said

- What have you teach him? - Chris asked looking to John ignoring his cousin questions

- Look, we may have said something about the girls stay in one side and boys to other - John answered

- Now, I know why she looked like some one that we knew - Torrie said to Stacy that gave an innocent smile

- But you two don't follow those things - Chris said looking to John

- C'mon Chris, this isn't so bad - Trish said walking to his side with a big smile

- We will have two kids fighting in this house - Amy said - Just like Stacy and John did during the past year…I don't think that this will not be bad!

- Don't we have a Carnival to go? - Randy asked

- In this moment I think no - Matt answered

- Because of John and Stacy! - Candice said

- Our fault? - Stacy asked confuse

- You taught to the girl to hate the boys because John was their monitor and he done the same thing - Candice answered - Do you really think that wasn't your fault?

- If I remember we didn't send the kids to here - John said - For god sake, what do you want want us to do?

- Take care of them during the time that we will be in the Carnival - Chris said looking to the two

- What? - the two said to the same time

- That will be funny! - Louise said looking to Stacy with a smile

**

* * *

**

I know this chapter wasn't too good, but I promise that next will be a lot better and I think it will be a lot bigger...I hope you liked it! Please review...and I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes

**Summary for the next chapter: Finally the girls will found out who is Stacy's mother and what she did to her!**

**Other story: "My Prince Charming" (I'm having a big writer's block on this story! If you have any idea for it, PLEASE send me a message) **


	4. Carnival

**Hi! I'm sorry for taking so long to post the new chapter...Like I said in the last one the classes already started!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and thanks for the review!**

**Summary: The Carnival is the better place to found out secrets...**

* * *

- Do you know my cousin since when? - Louise asked walking at Stacy's side in the Carnival. The groups had arrive there some minutes agao and Louise had stayed with Stacy and Louis with John.

- Since I know him! - Stacy answered and little mad and then noticed that her answer didn't have any sence

- Me and the girls decided to form a club - the girl said with a big smile in her lips - The boys are stupid club

- When you grow up you will say that that was your worse mistake - Stacy said to the girl

- Why? - Louise asked confuse

- Just believe me - Stacy answered

- But you said that the boys only like girls because want to sleep with them - Louise said - That they only care about themselves

- Fine! - Stacy said to the little girl and looked to her - But I wasn't talking about your brother

- He is a boy - Louise said

- But he is your brother - Stacy answered trying to convince the little girl

- He is a boy! - Louise said one more time and then changed the subject - What can we do?

- Walk! - Stacy answered

- Why you and John are here, together? - Louise asked with curiosity

- I'm not with him! - Stacy answered - We have the same friends and they invited us to come to here and we came! I use to pass my holidays with my friends!

- So, John is your friend? - Louise asked confuse - You said that you hated him!

- He isn't my friend…he has the same friends than I - Stacy answered "He isn't my friend, he is my boyfriend…so, I'm not lying!" she thought with a little smile - And only because I said that I hate him that doesn't mean that I hate all the boys!

- But you said…- Louise started but Stacy interrupted her

- The most part of the things that I said were because I was mad with John - Stacy said - The boys aren't all the same. Just because some of them are jerks that doesn't mean that all of them are

- But…- she was saying but Stacy interrupted her one more time

- Do you want any candy? - Stacy asked to her "I'm not going to convince this girl of anything" Stacy thought to herself "Imagine if I and John had told to them that we are dating and then appeared these kids…How funny that would be!"

* * *

- Why they didn't tell us that passed the two past months together? - Chris asked to Trish

- Maybe because Torrie is here - Trish answered to her boyfriend - What would you think if your ex boyfriend, who kissed your best friend, and both of them said that was a mistake, passed two months together?

- That question is for you because you are the girl! - Chris answered

- I would feel very bad - Trish answered and grabbed Chris's arm - Is so great be alone with you

- You are so happy because the twins now don't are friends - Chris said

- The twins always hated me - Trish said - And I have no idea why!

- Because I'm their big cousin and when you appeared they thought that I would forget them - Chris answered and Trish stooped walking and looked to one tent - Do you want something of there?

- Doesn't that woman look familiar to you? - Trish asked looking to a blonde woman

- Why should it be? - Chris asked looking to the women too

- She looks like someone that I know - Trish said - Can we go to there?

- You must be joking, right? - Chris asked but Trish grabbed his hand and walked to a tent - I don't want be accuse of harassment

- And you will not! - Trish said and approached from a tent where could see the woman - I want the teddy bear

- Fine! - Chris said - What I don't do for you!

- Love you too - Chris said with a smile and stayed at his side seeing that woman

* * *

- Where is your kid? - Torrie asked to John

- Bathroom - John answered and looked to her - Is everything fine between us?

- Why are you asking? - Torrie asked

- Because everything that passed between us some months ago - John answered to her

- For me is - Torrie answered - I already forget that you kissed my best friend…like you two said was a mistake! Did you forget what I done?

- Yeah - John answered and in that moment Louis appeared

- Why are you talking with a girl? - he asked to John

- She is my friend - John answered

- But she is a girl - Louis said

- What have you taught to that kid? - Torrie asked to John

- I teach them to hate Stacy, not all the girls - John answered - But I think that they learn all wrong

- Will she come with us? - the kid asked and John looked to Torrie

- Yeah, I'm going with the two of you - Torrie answered to the little boy - I was a little tired of being in the middle of the couples

- But girls at one side and boys at the other - Louis said

- I'm going to teach you something - Torrie said and grabbed the kid arm and started walking and John followed the two.

* * *

- What are you two doing? - Matt asked to Chris and Trish walking to their side with Amy

- I want a teddy bear - Trish answered without took her eyes from the blonde woman

- You already have three - Amy said confuse looking to the teddy bears that were at Chris' side

- That is a code for - Chris said giving the fourth teddy bear to them - I'm spying someone

- Who? - Amy asked and looked to the same place that Trish was looking

- That woman - Trish answered and Amy looked to the blonde woman too - Doesn't she remembers you someone?

- In fact…- Amy said and stayed looking to her

- You aren't going to stay here, right? - Matt asked to his girlfriend

- I'm going to stay here - Amy said

- The teddy bears are mine - Chris said looking to Matt

* * *

- Louise, just stop! - Stacy said getting angry with the girl

- Stop doing what? - the little girl asked confuse

- That talk about boys and girls - Stacy answered - Why you don't forget everything that I taught you?

- Because you were right! - Louise said

- I wasn't right! - Stacy answered - Some guys are like that others not

- Can we go to other place, my brother is in there - Louise said and Stacy looked to her front

"What are they doing together?" Stacy thought looking to John and Torrie "Don't be jealous…don't be jealous! They are only walking together with a nine years old kid, anything more. And John dates you!"

- Are you listening me? - Louise asked to Stacy that looked to her confuse - Can we go?

- To where? - Stacy asked without took there eyes from them - Why we don't go to your brother side? That would be funniest than our two together

- Me and my brother don't get with each other - Louise said

- Just because of what I said? - Stacy asked and Louise nodded with her head - Don't you think that your brother is different?

- No! - Louise said - I saw some magazines with naked women in his bedroom, so that means that he only cares for a woman appearance

- Did you know that I already dated with boys, right? - Stacy asked - I had two boyfriends!

- Which one of them liked you for being who you are? - Louise asked

- We are going to the bathroom - Stacy said very mad to Louise "Ted only liked me for my looks, and that end up be very clear because I'm a young version of my mother, just with smaller breast and taller…Cody, well, he liked to have someone to show to his friends...John doesn't like me for my looks, right?" she thought concern

* * *

- Why you called me? - Candice asked arriving to Trish and Amy side with Randy

- Do you see that woman? - Amy asked and Candice nodded - Doesn't she look familiar to you?

- She is blonde, and all the blondes look the same to me - Candice answered

- No, really look to her - Amy said

- How many teddy bears Trish wants? - Randy asked looking to Chris

- Until now…- Chris said and looked to the teddy bears - Seven

- Didn't Amy ask anything to you? - Randy asked looking to Matt

- No! - Matt answered - I'm just here making company to Chris like you are staying now

- This all because that woman? - Randy asked

- Yeah! - Matt answered

- Can you two shut up? - Chris asked looking to Randy and Matt very mad - I lost one dollar because your conversation

- You already have seven teddy bears - Matt said - Don't you think that is better stop? You need to leave some to the others

- If you notice everyone thinks that all us are here playing - Chris said and looked to Matt - I think that they will not came to here so soon

- What is going on? - John asked arriving to their side with Louis and Torrie

- Trish saw a woman and is trying to know why she looks familiar to her - Matt answered

- So, she decied to call everybody! - Randy said

- Why you need so many teddy bears? - Louis asked to Chris

- Yeah, why you need so many? - John asked confuse

- Ten! - Chris yelled with happiness

- I don't have more teddy bears - the man in the tent said to Chris

- Don't worry! - Chris said with a smile - I'm done!

- Is a teddy bear of each of us? - John asked - Or are you and Trish hiding something?

- Just shut up! - Chris said - Did you find who that woman is?

- What woman? - Torrie asked looking to Chris

- The blonde one - Chris said and Torrie looked to her - They think that she is familiar to them

- Oh my good - Torrie said with a little smile and the girls looked to her

- Do you know her? - Trish asked with hope

- Yeah… - Torrie answered without lose her smile - Is Stacy's mother!

- I think that is too young to be Stacy's mother - Amy said looking to the woman and then looked to Torrie - You must be confuse

- Stacy's mother is sixteen years older than her - Torrie answered

- But the Bishoff is… - Trish said - That is so weird

- Yeah, I know - Torrie said

- You are saying that that woman - Randy said looking to the blonde woman very surprise - Is Stacy's mother? That woman?

- To hot to be? - Candice asked to him

- Do you really want to know my answer? - Randy asked

- Why we don't go talk with her? - Trish said - Stacy would be happy

- I…- John started and they looked to him "I can't tell them that Stacy told me that hates her mother because she cheated on her with her boyfriend! Then they would want to know who she told me" he thought

- What is Cena? - Trish asked

- Isn't she with someone? - John asked looking to the boy that was at her side

- Too young to be with her - Matt said without looking to him twice - I think that the guys has our age

- Maybe she likes younger guys? - John asked "I really need to talk with Stacy" he thought

- Do you know something that we don't? - Randy asked

- What you want me to know? - John asked ignoring the looks from the others "Damn, I shouldn't have say this" he thought worried

- Did all of you reunited and let me outside? - Stacy asked walking to there with Louise - What is going on?

- Your mother is in there - Torrie said and Stacy looked to the place that she was pointing

- So? - Stacy asked without difference

- Don't you want go talk with her? - Trish asked confuse

- No! - Stacy answered

- She is your mother - Amy said a little confuse with Stacy's reaction - Why you don't want to talk with your mother?

- Because…- Stacy started

- I think that he was right - Randy said seeing the woman kissing the guy that was at her side and the others looked to him and he looked to Stacy - I think that your stepfather has the same age than you

- And? - Stacy asked

- She is your mother and is dating a guy with your age and you don't want to care? - Trish asked even more confuse

- Once I said that someone cheated on me - Stacy said looking to her mother - Why you don't use your imagination?

Stacy walked out of there and Louise prepared herself to follow her but Chris grabbed her arm

- You will never meet my mother! - Candice said looking to Randy

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn" Stacy though entering in her bedroom in Chris house and laid in the bed "This couldn't have happened…This went so wrong! The only good thing from here is that I didn't need to talk with my mother"

- My life can go worse! - she whispered to herself "I can't share with anyone that I'm dating with Cena because Torrie is here and then I would be the slut!" she thought "I hate my life!"

* * *

- How you fell now that you told to them what happened? - John said to Stacy in the middle of the night when she entered in the kitchen

- Fine - Stacy said and went to his side and hugged him

- The kids can decide that want a glass of milk - John said to her

- Louise is sleeping very well! - Stacy answered and then looked to him - We create two little monsters

- We can handle them - John said - Just some more days…then we can do some things together

- Like? - she asked to him

- Some trip to some place that anyone knows us - John said and she kissed him - What you think?

- I like the idea…You and me - Stacy answered with a little smile and kissed him again

* * *

- Everyone has secrets and doesn't like to share them with the others - Matt said in the lunch table

- He is right! - Amy said

- You say that because he is your boyfriend - Trish said and looked to Stacy

- Is a little embarrassed confess that our own mother stole your boyfriend - Stacy answered - And that is something that doesn't mean anything to you!

- In fact…- Trish started but was interrupted by Candice

- What have you done with all the teddy bears? - Candice asked looking to Chris

- Kept them in a closet - Chris answered - Only now that I noticed that they are a little scary

- They are only teddy bears - Randy said

- They are scary - Chris said - I lost a big part of my money in that teddy bears

- Where are the kids? - Amy asked

- They went to camp - Trish answered with a smile - I putted their names in this kind of club and they went to camp…So they will not slept here this night and we can hang out

- Why the kids are always be passing for someone else? - Stacy asked

- Do you want them? - Chris asked

- No…- Stacy answered - Is only that is weird!

- Please, can we talk about other thing? - Trish answered

- Did anyone address to other university? - John asked changing the subject

- I think no - Candice answered and looked to Torrie

- I needed time to think but I addressed to WWE University - Torrie said - Did Melina and Nitro and their gang attended to this one?

- I think that they done that - Randy answered - They talked about that in the locker rooms

- In fact…- Stacy started and everyone looked to her -…some of them attended to others

- How do you know? - Torrie asked

- I hear my father - Stacy lied "Melina told me" she thought - For what I know Miz went to other university and Masters didn't pass the year

- Only now that I noticed something - Trish said and looked to Stacy - Your parents like to date persons with your age

- Thanks Trish! - Stacy said with sarcasm

- She is right - Amy said - Your mother with that guy and your father with Jillian

- Can we not center the conversation around me? - Stacy asked

- Isn't around you - Candice said - Is around the persons that are around you

- I lost my appetite - Stacy answered and took her plate from her front - Will you go to the tryouts?

- Yeah - Randy answered - This year the competition will be bigger

- I think that someone in this table after what happened the past year is better stay out of the tryouts - Chris said looking to John that ignored him

- Chris - Matt whispered to his friend

- Just joking - Chris said to John - Right, Cena?

- You were talking to me? - John asked and looked to Chris

- Why haven't you said anything bad to each other? - Candice asked to John and Stacy that looked to her - You have the chance to joke with her about the mother/ex-boyfriend thing and you about this last affirmation

- Haven't we done already too much damage to the kids? - John asked to her

- That isn't normal - Randy said supporting Candice

- If we fight you stay mad if we don't fight you stay mad - Stacy said - Why you don't decide?

* * *

**I hope you liked the new chapter...I'm sorry if the new chapters are being boring, I promise that they will get better...Just more five chapters and then the summer ends and the school starts...**

**Next chapter summary: More drama..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. It's Only Your Head Making Movies

- I never got the chance to ask you something yesterday - Amy said looking to Torrie when the girls were in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes, after the lunch

- We should made them clean the dishes - Candice said and sat at Stacy's side around the table

- You aren't doing anything - Trish said looking to Candice at the same time that was cleaning a plate - So, don't complain!

- I'm with you! - Stacy said to Candice with a smile - Next holidays we putt the guys cleaning the dishes

- And them you will need to clean it again - Torrie said and looked to Amy - What do you want to ask me?

- Well, you arrived to the tent yesterday with John, right? - Amy asked and Torrie nodded with her head - What is going on?

- Anything - Torrie answered -We were just walking like two friends with a nine year old kid…You can be sure that me and John aren't going to back together

- So we can say that is everything fine between you two? - Amy asked

- Yes! - Torrie said - Well, I think so

- Why you think so? - Trish asked looking to her with curiosity

- Well, we cheat on each other - Torrie said and looked to Stacy - He kissed you and I slept with Billy twice…at least he didn't sleep with anyone

- That you know - Candice whispered and Stacy looked to her very surprise - What?

- You are saying that he slept with other girl when was dating Torrie? - Stacy whispered "Oh my god…they can't know that" she thought to herself very worried without show it to the other girls

- I'm not saying saying…I'm supposing - Candice answered and this time everyone heard the words that the two girls were changing - He is a guy and she said that the two didn't sleep together for a long time so…

- Randy only slept with you - Stacy said

- Are you defending him? - Trish asked looking to Stacy

- No! - Stacy answered very quickly - Just curiosity!

- Fine…I tell what I heard - Candice said and everyone looked to her with attention waiting for what she had to say

"I'm so dead!" Stacy thought and looked to Candice

- When we were in school, I went to the bathroom and I heard Melina yelling with Jillian - Candice said, getting ready to tell to the others what had heard - I heard Jillian saying to Melina…

* * *

_"- Torrie has the right to know that she slept with Cena in the winter prom - Jillian yelled to Melina a little angry_

_- You are a bitch - Melina yelled back - Didn't you know shut up your mouth?_

_- Only because she is your friend…- Jillian started but Melina interrupted_

_- She isn't my friend! - Melina yelled - I just don't think that you should open your mouth anymore…Because of you Torrie lost her baby_

_- She asked and I only told her what you wanted to tell her some months ago, but you lost your courage - Jillian said very mad - And I never thought that the things would end up like that_

_- What are you doing here? - Kristal asked entering in the bathroom and looked to Candice, that was looking to her a little scared for being busted_

_- I just entered now…- Candice said and the other two looked to her - You shouldn't yell. The wrong person can hear"_

* * *

- They stopped talking about that when Kristal found me - Candice said

- When was that? - Trish asked

- One day before the prom…in the middle of the night - Candice answered - I didn't say anything first because I thought that was better! After what happened in that day I think that anyone would want more problems to resolve

- Now you don't need to feel so bad - Stacy said looking to Torrie - He cheated on you with some chick

- Who you think that is the girl? - Amy asked to Candice - Didn't they gave you any clue?

- No! - Candice said

- We can always ask him - Trish said and the other girls looked to her a little surprise

- That would be very stupid - Stacy said and then everybody looked to her "I need to learn not open my mouth" she thought - He will say that didn't do that and that you hear wrong! Do you think that he will say that slept with other girl while was dating Torrie?

- Why not? - Trish asked - They aren't dating now!

- If you had cheat on Chris with someone during the time that you two were dating would you tell him, even if you two have broke? - Stacy asked to Trish

- First I would never cheat on Chris and no I wouldn't tell him because then we wouldn't back together - Trish answered - But I think John and Torrie don't want back to each other, so I don't see any problem, if John confesses that cheated on Torrie

- He would be confessing that was unfaithful - Amy said - In my opinion Stacy is right!

- Maybe if he doesn't tell is because wants something with you! - Trish said and looked to Torrie

- Trish! - Amy said and looked to her a little mad

"Or maybe because he doesn't want to tell that the girl was me and that we are dating! Not because wants to date with her" Stacy thought to herself and looked to Trish a little mad and in that moment her cell phone rang

- Excuse me! - Stacy said and answered her cell phone - Yes?

- Your mother called me and asked me for your number - she heard her father saying

- What have you done? - Stacy asked concern

- I didn't gave it to her - Eric answered - After what you told me what happened was the right thing to do

- Thanks! - Stacy said with a little smile

- Why she called me only decided to call me now? - her father asked

- Because she saw me - Stacy answered - And I ran away from her

- Don't you think that was a good idea to resolve this situation? - he asked to her

- I don't have courage to talk with her - Stacy said

- You need confront this situation - Eric said - You are running way from this for a long time…It already passed two years

- I will think in that - Stacy said - I need to go!

- Bye! - he said and she hung up the cell phone and backed to her friends side

- Where are you going? - Stacy asked when saw Trish, Candice and Torrie walking out of the kitchen

- They went confront John! - Amy answered and continued cleaning the dishes - Well, Trish went to confront John…Torrie and Candice went to the living room just because want to hear the answer

- They know that he will not say what they want to hear, right? - Stacy asked and went to help Amy

- Aren't you mad with him for done that to Torrie? - Amy asked

- What can I do now? - Stacy asked - Go yell with him? They aren't together anymore and I don't want more fights

- Why you two don't fight anymore like you used? - Amy asked to Stacy

- I don't know - Stacy answered "Since we started dating looks like we don't have anything to fight!" she thought to herself - Maybe the prom make us thing that is better not fight…dance with each other? Bad idea!

- You looked very funny - Amy said

- Our feet looked funny too - Stacy said lauding - Well, we passed this two last months in competition…I wanted the girls to win and we wanted the boys…They thought that we were enemies until death

- Aren't you? - Amy asked to her a little surprise

- No! - Stacy answered - We are on off enemies until death

- What you think that is going on in that living room? - Amy asked to Stacy

- I don't want to be involved - Stacy said "You already are…you are the girl!" she thought - And we have all this dishes to clean

- I think that Torrie isn't over John yet - Amy said and Stacy looked to her surprise and confuse with such affirmation

- Why you say that? - she asked with curiosity

- The way she looks to him - Amy answered - She looks to him like if she is regret of what happened and that was all a mistake

- I don't think that that is saying that she isn't over him yet - Stacy said "She needs be over him" she thought concern

- She wouldn't been looking to him like that if didn't want anything with him again - Amy said - I think that she would be looking like "I'm regret of what happened but I don't think that was a mistake"

- I think that we should stop involve in the life the others - Stacy said - I think that someday we will found something that we don't want

- Like that kiss that you and Cena shared? - Amy asked

- Yeah! - Stacy answered "And like I'm the girl that slept with him the prom…I literally jumped to him! I was the one that entered in that bedroom…and like I'm dating him!" she thought

- Already back? - Amy said looking to the others entering in the kitchen

- The guys aren't here - Candice said - They walked out before we could ask something but they said that would be back in five minutes

- He would never admitted that slept with other girl - Stacy said and looked to the other three

- Have you slept with him? - Trish asked and Stacy looked to her confuse and at the same time confuse

- N…N…no! - Stacy bumbled - Why are you asking me that?

- So, you don't need be so worried about this because it wasn't you - Trish answered

- I'm just saying that this is stupid - Stacy said - And the person that needs to be worry is Torrie, not you

- Girls! - Torrie said but any of them heard her

- What is your problem? - Trish asked - You never cared if we mess with the life of the other persons, speciality John's life

- I'm trying doing the right thing - Stacy answered

- Is only my mind making movies? - Trish asked that looked to her

- Yeah...It is only your head making movies - Stacy answered - A lot of them in fact

- Trish! - Amy whispered and Trish looked to her - Jut shut up!

- You have been talking about this? - Stacy asked looking to the girls

- What is she talking about? - Torrie asked looking to Candice

- I don't have idea too - Candice answered and looked confuse to the three

- It is the last time that I say this - Stacy said - They are just movies…what you think that you saw in that day was only your imagination because I wasn't being friendly…They are just damn movies!

In that moment Stacy walked out of the kitchen picked up her bag and walked out of the house.

"I'm just so tired of this" Stacy thought to herself and started walking without know to where was going


	6. Maryse

**Hi! I'm back with two new chapters!! **

**Thanks for read the last chapter and thanks for the reviews...reviews make me so happy!!**

**I hope you like the two new chapters..Only more three until they go to the university!!**

**Please read and more important REVIEW!!**

* * *

When Stacy entered in Chris' house, it was already night. She walked to the living room and saw that anyone was there "They went to their big night" she thought to herself

- What happened this time? - John asked to her appearing from the upstairs

- Didn't you went with them? - Stacy asked looking to John

- I said that was tired - John answered - And they even tried to convince me…

- They asked me again if you and I are having something - Stacy answered looking to him - In front of Torrie

- And you should have ignore them and not walked out of here - John said to her - That will create something suspicious

- I know - Stacy said and started walking to upstairs to where he was - Have they said something about me?

- Just one thing - John said with a smile - And I don't think that you want to know

- You have the obligation of tell me what was - Stacy said with a smile

- Have we signed something when we started dating? - John asked to her

- No! - she said and kissed him - But like boyfriend and girlfriend we need to tell everything to each other

- You will think that I invented this - he said to her and pushed her close to him

- Tell me! - Stacy said with a smile

- Trish said that you need to get laid - John answered to her - When we arrived there we looked to her surprise and confuse and they didn't open their mouths anymore

- Really? - Stacy asked and started pushing him to his bedroom - Maybe she is right! We are dating and we never did it…we only laid in the same bed hugging each other and sleeping

- They can back any hour - John said to her

- Eleven p.m. - Stacy looked to her clock - I don't think that they will back so soon

- Torrie is living here - John said to her - This wouldn't be a good way to her find about us

- Like they said I need to get laid and you are the only guy in this house that is free - Stacy said

- Free? - John asked her

- They think that you are free but you can't thing that you are free - Stacy said with a smile

- I wouldn't do that to you - John said to her and kissed her

- Great! - Stacy said and closed the door of his bedroom - Because I wouldn't do that you too

- Why? -John asked when the two fell in the bed

- Because I don't think that I love you - Stacy answered with a little smile and took of his shirt - I have sure that I love you

- I have sure that I love you too - John said and his lips touched hers again and in that moment the phone of the house rang

- What the luck! - Stacy said looking to him

- We can let it rang - John said - If is any of them they would call for the cell phones

- Yeah you are right! - Stacy said and started kissing him again. He started kissing her neck and in that moment his cell phone

- Is better I answer - he said to her and saw that was Chris - What do you want?

- Just to tell you what you are missing - Chris answered

- No, really, what do you want? - John asked to Chris one more time

- I founded here a great girl - Chris said

- And what you want me to do with that girl? - John asked to Chris and then looked to Stacy that was looking to him a little mad

- I got her number! - Chris said

- And Trish? - John asked to him - Did she let you ask for the number of any girl?

- If she founds out about this I will be death - Chris answered - So, just hear me…she will stay here during this week and…

- And I really don't want to care - John answered to him and Stacy smiled to him

- C'mon…- Chris said

- No…I don't want - John answered

- She is here, don't you want me to call her to talk with you - Chris said and Stacy looked to John

- Give me that - Stacy whispered to him

- What? - John whispered to her confuse

- Give me that! - Stacy whispered one more time and tried took the cell phone from his hands

- Stop - John said to her

- What? - Chris asked confuse

- Anything! - John answered to him and then looked to Stacy - Stop!

- Give me that! - Stacy said and took the cell phone from his hands

- Are you in there Cena? - Chris asked confuse

- Yes, it's Cena - Stacy said and John looked to her - If you want him to get laid with some girl don't do that by phone speciality with me hearing the conversation

- …- Chris was saying but Stacy hung up the cell phone

- What happened? - Randy asked looking to Chris

- I think that when we arrive home that it will not exist anymore - Chris answered - John and Stacy are in there with each other, alone…

* * *

- So, where were we going? - Stacy asked with a smile and putted the cell phone on the bed

- Hope they don't think anything - John said to her - Cena? I don't remember marry you…

- I don't remember that too - Stacy said and kissed him again and in that moment the cell phone rang again

- Yes? - John asked answering it

- Never more let her do that - Chris said

- What do you want this time? - John asked to him

- Is about the girl - Chris said

- Bye! - John said and hung the cell phone and putted it in the bed - Sorry for that!

- This isn't going to happen, right? - Stacy asked to him

- I think no! - John answered to her

- Can I sleep here? - Stacy asked and kissed him

- For me is everything fine but…- John started to her but she interrupted him

- I will get out of here before they notice - Stacy said and kissed him one more time

* * *

- What time is? - Stacy asked opening her eyes and looked that was already morning - Damn!

- What is? - John asked to her with his eyes closed

- It's morning! - Stacy answered and went out of the bed

- Don't worry, they are sleeping - John said and looked to her

- Yeah, but I still in your bedroom and when Torrie went to mine she didn't saw me - Stacy said very concern and kissed him very quickly - See you later!

* * *

Stacy entered in her bedroom and saw Torrie sleeping in her bed "Hope that she didn't notice" she thought to herself and started changing her clothes to her pyjama

- Why did you wake up so early? - Torrie asked to Stacy that looked to her

- I didn't have sleep - Stacy answered with a smile

- Did you lose your pyjama? - Torrie asked seeing Stacy in underwear

- I was going to take a shower - Stacy answered with a little smile

- I'm going to slept a little more - Torrie said to her

- Great! - Stacy said with a little smile and walked to the bathroom and looked to the mirror "That one was close" she thought with a little smile

* * *

Stacy walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her and saw that Trish, Amy and Candice where in the bedroom around Torrie's bed

- What have I lost? - Stacy asked and sat in her bed

- I'm lost like you - Torrie answered - Don't you think that is too early?

- And you passed the night where? - Amy asked to Torrie

- You passed the night out? - Stacy asked surprise "So, she didn't care if I was here or not because she passed the night out!" Stacy thought "That was great!"

- I stayed with someone - Torrie answered - With some guy that I knew last night

- Do you know his name? - Trish asked to Torrie

- He said that his name was Ted - Torrie said and Stacy looked to her surprise "It can't be the same Ted, right? A lot of persons have that name…" Stacy thought to herself

- He is invited for the dinner, tomorrow - Trish said

- Trish! - Torrie said

- C'mon - Candice said with a smile - We want to meet him

- Just because I slept with him that doesn't mean that we are dating - Torrie said

- We only want to meet him - Amy said

"You will not want to meet him" Stacy thought "Have he broke with my mother? If he slept with her that must be the only explication…Well, I slept with John that is her ex boyfriend and she slept with Ted that is mine…the only difference is that she doesn't know who he is…Thanks god I'll be already out of here tomorrow"

* * *

- Why the girls are all reunited in Torrie and Stacy's room? - John asked walking to the kitchen were Randy, Matt and Chris were taking the breakfast

- I don't have idea - Randy said - But I bet that are chicks talks

- Not interested to know - John said and sat at their side

- Why you let her touch in you cell phone? - Chris asked to John

- She took it from me - John answered - I have no idea were she put it

- That is a childish play - Matt said to John

- What you want me to do? - John asked to Matt - Do you want arrive home and not found it?

- No! - Chris answered - But I called that girl and she will come here today

- I told you that I didn't want to know the girl - John said to Chris

- Too bad - Chris said

- Do you even know her name? - John asked to him

- She said that was Maryse - Chris answered - Hope you have fun

- I'm not going to have fun because I don't want care about that date - John answered and walked to his bedroom

- You should have told him that she will appear her at the ten - Randy said looking o Chris

- When he sees her he will want to get out with her - Chris said with a little smile in his face

* * *

- I'm going take the breakfast - Stacy said and walked out of the bedroom leaving the others talking with Torrie

Entering in the living room she saw a blonde girl sat in the coach but ignored her and entered in the kitchen

- Who is that girl? - Stacy asked to the guys

- The one that I was talking about with John before you took the cell phone from him, last night - Chris answered

"What?" Stacy thought to herself very mad and looked to Chris - He accept to go out with her?

- What hell is doing that girl in there? - John asked entering in the kitchen looking to Chris and looked to Stacy that was looking a little mad to him - I said no!

- She is hot - Randy said

- And I'm here! - Stacy said - And don't want to hear that conversations

- For the last time I'm not going in any date with her - John said to his friends and Stacy that looked to the window smiled

- Yes, you are! - Chris said - Have you look to her?

- Do you want me to talk with Trish? - John asked

- I'm out! - Stacy said and walked out of the kitchen to the stairs and sat in there looking to Maryse a little mad

- C'mon Cena, just one hour or two - Chris said to him and looked to Matt - Why you don't help?

- I'm not going to get involve in that - Matt answered - Just don't want to care

- She is hot and is only for one day or night - Randy said

- No! - John said - I'm very well alone

- C'mon…- Chris said - The girl will stay sad

* * *

Lunch time

- How did you convince him? - Trish asked to Chris while they were putting the plates on the table

- I have some tricks and the girl was hot - Chris answered and Trish looked to him mad - But you are hotter!

- Great! - Trish said and in that moment they heard a plate broking in the floor

- Sorry! - Stacy said and started picking up the rest of the plate

- Are you feeling fine? - Amy asked and went to help her - You are acting weird

- Yes, I'm fine! - Stacy answered and walked to the trash and putted it in there "I'm going to kill him" Stacy thought "I'm just so going to kill him"

- The lunch is serve - Candice said

- Aren't you hungry? - Torrie whispered to Stacy looking to her plate and saw that she didn't touch in the food

- No! - Stacy answered and looked to her clock "He is late" she thought "What is going on in there?"

- Where did they go? - Amy asked to Matt - John and that girl?

- Carnival - Matt answered

- I'm going to take a walk, I'm not felling well - Stacy said and walked out of the house "Carnival, there I go" she thought with a little smile

* * *

- So, what are you doing here? - John asked "This most be the fourth time that I ask her this" he thought to himself

- I came visit family - Maryse answered with a smile in her lips

- Great! - John said to her and she started approaching from him - Do you want candy? - he asked to her and walked out of her front and walked to other place and she looked to him confuse

- No! - she answered and followed him - Have I any problem?

- What are you talking? - John asked to her

- We have been talking with each other almost two hours - Maryse said - When I tried to kiss you, you ran away

- No, you don't have any problem…Is just… - John said to her "I have a girlfriend" he thought to himself

- Just? - she asked looking to him and tried kiss him one more time…

- I'm going to kill her! - Stacy said looking to Maryse when she tried to kiss John a second time and some minutes after saw her walking out of there "What happened?" Stacy thought to herself and walked to John - Hope that she didn't kiss because I'm going to kill you and then I kill her

- She thinks that I'm gay - John answered to Stacy that looked to him surprise - She presumed that I was gay because I didn't wanted to kiss her

- You didn't want to kiss her? - Stacy asked surprise - But she is…

- Last time that I checked you were my girlfriend - John said to Stacy

- But she is…and I'm not…and- Stacy said but was interrupted because he kissed her

- You are very better than her - John said and she gave to him a little smile - What are you doing here?

- I followed you - Stacy answered with a embarrassed smile - I broke a plate and I didn't eat anything because I was too worried…

- What have I told you last night? - John asked to her

- You loved me - Stacy answered - But since we started dating we never and she is available and…

- If I love you I'm not going to kiss her or do anything with her - John said to Stacy ignoring her last words and grabbed her hand - Now, we are going to grab some lunch

- Haven't you lunch? - Stacy asked to him confuse and hold his hand

- No! - John answered - I just stayed here walking around here because I didn't want to gave her any ideas…Pay the lunch would give some ideas

- I need to tell you something - Stacy said and he looked to her - My ex boyfriend will get dinner in Chris house tomorrow

- What? - John asked looking to her and the two continued walking and she grabbed his arm

- Well, looks like he and Torrie are having something and they invited him to grab dinner - Stacy answered - I didn't know that he and my mother broke up

- Maybe was when she saw you and decided broke - John suggested

- Maybe…- Stacy said with a little smile and kissed him - You are the best boyfriend that someone could wish

- Thanks! - John said and kissed her - And forgetting the part that you spied me you are the best girlfriend that someone can have

- I followed you - Stacy said and the two walked out of the Carnival - Same place where we met some days ago?

- If you want - he answered to her

- Looked nice - Stacy answered - One month

- What? - John asked to her confuse

- The university starts and one month until we reveal that we are dating - Stacy answered to him - I don't want Chris to get you more dates

- Fine for me - John said - You know that if wasn't for Torrie I would have already tell them

- Me too - Stacy said with a little smile - Tomorrow we are going to leave here…don't forget what your promised me

- I didn't forget - John said to her - I just need to go home one day hear my parents yelling with me because I'm never there and then we can go

- My father don't really cares if I'm home or not - Stacy said to him

- You have luck! - John said to her and the two entered in that café

- Sometimes isn't so luck - she said to him - Only because my father is Eric Bishoff that doesn't mean that I don't like him

- What will he do when you present me to him like your boyfriend? - John asked to her - I can say that I'm not your father favourite student. I make part of the "not favourite students"

- Maybe yell! - Stacy answered - Remember me what we done and say that was everything your fault…That was you that made me done all that things…Maybe your parents will say the same

- I have sure of that - John said with a little smile and kissed her

**

* * *

**

Thanks for read and don't forget REVIEW!! I hope uou really like this two new chapters...

**Next Chapter Summary: Ted and Stacy meet each other...What will happen?**

**One more time thanks and sorry for my spelling mistakes...**


	7. At Night

**HI!! I'm back with a new chapter...chapter number 7, "At Night"(I lost my imagination to name the chapters!!)**

**Well, I hope you liked the last chapter and thanks to ****RKO.I.F.****and ****caspersmom for the reviews!! They made me very HAPPY!! Oh, and thansk to everybody who read the last chapter...**

**I hope you like this new chapter and please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW!!**

**P.S.: caspermom I wrote a momentbetweenAmy and Matt like I promised to you I hope you like it!!**

* * *

When John backed to Chris' beach house, it was already afternoon. When he entered in the house he walked to the living room and saw Chris and Randy sat in the couch watching TV.

- How was? - Chris asked noticing John's presence in the room

- She thinks that I'm gay - John answered sitting in the coach at the side of the two

- What? - Chris and Randy asked surprise at the same time

- When I said that I didn't want anything with her, I really said that I didn't want anything with her - John said and looked around and notice that the house was too clean - Why is the house so clean?

- A guy that Torrie likes will come to dinner - Chris answered without give to much importance to the question

- I thought that was tomorrow - John said and the two looked to him confuse. It wouldn't exist no chance for John to know about the dinner, if they only had found out after the lunch - I heard the girls talking

- No, they decided that was better today - Chris said - He is with the girls in the kitchen. They have been presenting him…they called me Randy and they said that we needed to be in there in five minutes

- But the show only finish in six - Randy said without took the eyes from the TV

- I need to go finish my bag to leave tomorrow…I already back - John said and started walking to his bedroom. He grabbed his cell phone and called to Stacy

- Yes? - Stacy answered the cell phone while was entering in Chris's house

- Where are you? - John asked looking around to see if anyone could hear the talk

- In Chris' house - Stacy answered closing the principal door and started walking to the kitchen without notice Randy and Chris who stilled in the couch watching TV

- Don't go to the kitchen - John said and she stopped walking - Your ex-boyfriend is in there

- What? - Stacy said very surprise and started walking to the upstairs - You must be joking

- No! - John said and opened the door of his room and stayed face-to-face with Stacy - They decided to invite him to come here today

- So I need to pretend that I don't know him? - Stacy asked looking to him

- Looks a like - John answered

- I don't want to tell Torrie that he is a jerk - Stacy said

- Why are we talking by the cell phone? - John asked an hung up the cell phone

- I have no idea - Stacy said and putted her cell phone in her bag - What should I do?

- I don't have any idea…just be nice - John answered and she looked to him a little mad - It just for one night!

- What if that night passes for more time? - Stacy asked to him - What if she starts dating him?

- Tell the true? - John proposed to her

- No! - Stacy answered

- Is better you tell the truth because if she founds out by herself she will get even more mad with you - John said to her

- She isn't mad anymore with me - Stacy said looking to him a little confuse and bit her lip

- Not be so sure - John said to her

- What do you know that I don't? - Stacy asked to him with curiosity - And if she is mad with me, she is mad with you too

- I think that she in only mad with you - John answered to her

- Why? - Stacy asked

- Because I'm the guy and you are the girl - John answered to her - The persons think that is always the girl fault…What I don't think that is true

- That is so stupid - Stacy said and then said very quickly - Is always the guy's fault

- So, you are saying that everything that happened is my fault? - John asked to Stacy - If I remember in the winter prom I wasn't the one that ran to your bedroom

- Have you decide complain now about that? - Stacy asked - If I remember you didn't stop me!

- Why should I? - John replied - You made pretty clear that everything that happened in the past was my fault…That you didn't do anything!

- I didn't mean like that…- Stacy said almost in a whisper

- Yes you did! - John answered to her and walked to his bedroom closing the door

"This can't be happening!" Stacy thought to herself and walked to her bedroom and closed the door of room

"I'm just a jerk!" John thought to himself and opened the door of his room to talk with Stacy, but she wasn't in there anymore "I don't believe that we fight because of this!"

* * *

- What are you doing here? - Stacy asked to Torrie entering in the bedroom - I thought you were with the other girls

- I came pick my cell phone - Torrie answered to Stacy

- I heard a strange voice in the kitchen - Stacy lied to Torrie trying to figure out if Ted was really in there

- Ted is here - Torrie answered - Trish decided to change the dinner to today

- Do you think that will be the next? - Stacy asked to her

- Don't know - Torrie said

- You slept with him - Stacy said looking to her surprise

- You slept with a guy and almost got pregnant and that doesn't mean that you are dating or dated him - Torrie replied

- But…- Stacy started but interrupted herself "…she will get even more mad with you" Stacy thought in the words that John said to her some moments ago "That isn't truth!" she thought -…I didn't presented him to anyone

- But we are different - Torrie said to her and walked to the bedroom door - You didn't presented him because of John and I don't need to care about John

- Can you explain me that - Stacy asked looking to Torrie confuse

- I need to back to the kitchen - Torrie said and walked out of the bedroom

"I didn't present him because he was John!" Stacy thought to herself and laid in her bed "We had our first real fight like a couple…Was that just a discussion or something more?"

* * *

- What you think about him? - Matt whispered to John

- Why are you asking me that? - John asked looking to Matt

- He is your ex girlfriend, maybe new boyfriend - Matt answered to John

- I think that he is fine - John answered "And he is the ex boyfriend of my girlfriend…or ex girlfriend…I have no idea of what she is in this moment! That was just a fight! All the couples fight! That doesn't mean we broke up …" he thought to himself concern and in that moment Stacy entered in the living room and ignored John "She is really mad with me…But I have the right to be mad with her too"

- Stacy, come here! - Trish yelled for Stacy that walked to her side

- This is Ted…- Torrie said and Ted looked to Stacy and stayed looking to her without know what to do -…This is Stacy

- Nice to meet you - Stacy answered with a little smile

- Nice to meet you too - Ted said and putted a little smile in his face

- Can you came help me? - Trish asked and grabbed Stacy' arm and walked to the kitchen

- Whit what? - Stacy asked - I don't know cook and I broke a plate this lunch

- Can you today sit at John's side? - Trish asked to her and bit her lip

- What? - Stacy yelled "I didn't care if you decided that until some hours ago…"she thought to herself "I don't know if we broke up or if we are just mad"

- C'mon do this for Torrie - Trish said with a little smile

- I don't want to embarrass anyone when I start yelling with John - Stacy said to Trish

- But you have been so quiet these last days - Trish said

- And because of that you really did some movies - Stacy said to Trish

- I'm sorry for that - Trish said - I didn't mean that it… It's just that looks a like you two have something more than what you show

- I'm going to sit at his side - Stacy said - But you promise me that you will take care of the kids until the end of the summer

- What? - Trish asked and Stacy looked to her - Do you like them so much?

- I just don't think that is good for them to be let alone during all the holidays - Stacy said - Do you promise?

- Yeah…I promise - Trish said

* * *

- What are you doing here? - John asked sitting at Stacy's side in the table

- Is just my new place to Torrie and Ted get well - Stacy answered to him and looked to him and then whispered - We need to talk!

- About what? - John asked to her - Like I said you made pretty clear what you wanted to say…

- Don't be a child - Stacy said to him very mad

- Stop! - Trish said passing behind the two

- Whit what? - the two asked to the same time looking to Trish

- Weren't you two friendly? - Trish asked to them confuse

- No! - the two answered to the same time very mad

* * *

One hour later

They walked to the beach and made a bonfire and sat around it. Stacy sat at John's side

- Do you like football? - Matt asked to Ted

- Yeah…- Ted answered - I used to play in the high school team but with the university I quit

- You have a thing for football players - John whispered to Stacy that looked to him a little mad

- We really need to talk - Stacy said to him - I need to know if we are broke or not…Was that only a discussion or something more?

- Why you don't answer me that - John whispered to her

- Are you passing the holidays here? - Trish asked to Ted

- Yes! - Ted answered - I came with some friend but they have already walked out of here

- What you want me to answer? - Stacy asked to John very mad without anyone notice - I didn't say that I loved you because I wanted us to break up in the next day

- What university is yours? - Chris asked to him

- WWE university - Ted answered and Stacy looked to him scared

- I hate my life! - Stacy whispered and in that moment without anyone notice John grabbed her hand and she looked to him with a little smile

- I still mad with you - John said to her

- Thanks - Stacy said to him with a little smile

- We are all going to there too - Chris said - We are from WWE and we never saw you in there

- Well, I'm not from WWE - Ted said to them - I'm from your rival school, TNA

- We are in holidays so that isn't important - Torrie said - I was from WWE and them in this two last months I went to OVW…But maybe, you know him Stacy?

- I? - Stacy asked surprise and took her had from John looking that everybody was looking to her

- You were from TNA before came to WWE - Candice said to her - Have you forgot?

- No! Is hard to forget that I was expel - Stacy answered and looked to JT - To be really I don't remember see you in there…

- I don't remember see in there too - Ted said

- So, I don't need to be worried if you two dated, because you don't even know each other - Torrie said with a little smile and Stacy gave to her a fake smile "He is right!" Stacy thought to herself "She stills mad with me…And maybe Amy is right too, she wants back to John…"

* * *

Stacy walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Stacy looked by the window to the outside and saw that everybody stilled in there. She looked to John and a little smile crossed her face "Everything is fine between us again" she thought to herself

- We need to talk - she heard a voice behind her

- We don't have anything to talk - Stacy answered recognizing the voice. She knew that is belonged to Ted

- Yes we need - Ted said and walked to the middle of the kitchen

- Fine - Stacy said and looked to him - What the hell is going on? First my mother and now a girl that is one of my best friends?

- When your mother saw you decided that the right thing was to finish everything between us - Ted said

- I saw you two together in the Carnival two days ago - Stacy said suspicious

- I don't know what happened but she in the next day finished everything and she told me that was because of you - Ted said to her - Haven't you talked with her?

- No! - Stacy answered looking to him confuse

- That is weird - Ted said

- Why? - Stacy asked to him

- Because she said that talked with someone - Ted answered to her - I just supposed that was with you

- I never shared a word with her - Stacy said looking to him even more confuse "This isn't making any sense" she thought to herself - A lot of girls in the night clubs, and you just decided to choose Torrie?

- I didn't chose anyone - Ted replied - We just meet each other and we found a lot of things in common…and without being an asshole I just wanted you to not tell anything of what happened between me and you!

- If I remember I said that I didn't know you some hours ago - Stacy said to him - That will be very harder now saying that I dated with you

- Thanks - Ted said to her - Is something fine between us?

- Something? Yes - she answered to him - But only the necessary to say hi, goodbye, answer to some of your questions and to laugh of your jokes…And don't say thanks because I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Torrie

- What happened to you? - JT asked to her - You aren't anymore the person that I knew…you even got expel from TNA

Stacy looked to him without know what o say "What happened to me? You and my mother cheated on me!" she thought to herself

- Night Ted - Stacy said and then walked to her bedroom

* * *

- This has been one of the best summers - Matt said to Amy. He and Amy had left the others in the bonfire and went to take a walk in the beach together.

- Matt - Amy said and he looked to her - You know how sorry I'm for what happened, last summer, don't you?

Matt stayed some moments without say anything. It was something he didn't like to talk about - Yes! - Matt answered finally to Amy's questions - Ames, is better let the past in the past…

- I know, but I love you to much and what happened between me and he was just the biggest mistake of my life - Amy said - And even if already passed one year, I need to be sure that you forgive

- Amy I forgave you long time ago…now please just lets talk about other thing - Matt said to change the subject - Did you know that I love you more than all the stars in the sky?

- Did you know that I love more than all the stars in the universe? - Amy said and kissed Matt with passion - I love you Matt Hardy and I will always will!

- I love you too Ames - Matt said and the two kissed each other once again

- We will be together forever? - Amy asked to Matt and he nodded with his head - Do you promise me?

- I promise - Matt said and the two continued their walk by the beach

* * *

- Do you know what time is? - Melina asked to Stacy answering her cell phone

- I only could call you now - Stacy said and sat in the bathroom floor - Torrie stills mad with me! Sometimes she is a bitch to me

- I think that any girl would be a bitch to her best friend who slept with her boyfriend - Melina said

- But she only knows that I kissed him - Stacy said - She doesn't have idea that I'm that girl…Oh, did you know that Candice heard your discussion with Jillian and now they know that John slept with some girl in the winter prom?

- I thought that she didn't hear anything - Melina said to Stacy - But they don't know that was you

- But now they can find - Stacy said - They thought that I slept with some John's friend not with John

- Why you don't tell the truth? - Melina asked

- Because anyone would ever talk with me again - Stacy said

- You can always join me - Melina said - We could talk without have afraid of our friends found out about our friendship

- I don't want to pass my time with Jillian - Stacy answered to Melina

- She can be your future step mother - Melina said joking

- Don't say that! - Stacy said with a little smile - Isn't she with Mercury?

- In this moment I don't know anything - Melina said - But I think so, last time that we talk they were together

- They need to be together - Stacy said

- I have a little question - Melina said - It is something that I need to be sure if I understood in our last conversations

- What is? - Stacy asked

- Since you started dating Cena you never did it with him but you slept with him? - Melina said - I don't get it!

- We just slept with each other - Stacy answered - You know…hug each other and take a good night of sleep

- And never? - Melina asked

- No! - Stacy answered

- Do you want me to get him a girlfriend to you sleep with him? - Melina asked

- No, thanks! - Stacy said with sarcasm - And that almost happened last night but thanks to some interruptions that didn't happened…

- How you handle? - Melina asked

- I never thought that sex was the most important in a relationship - Stacy answered - We need to understand each other first, we need to know how to keep a conversation and then we can pass to that stage.

- Is that what he thinks? - Melina asked

- He isn't force me to do anything - Stacy said

- But I think that is better that way - Melina said - Last time that you two slept he almost got you pregnant

- Don't remember me that - Stacy said - I don't want remember bad things

- Was he so bad? - Melina asked with a malicious smile in her lips

- No…- Stacy answered to her - Just wasn't in the right moment…

- That is always the same excuse - Melina said

- Isn't an excuse is the truth - Stacy said to her - Everything happened in a very strange way and in the moment that he was dating with Torrie…

- I know - Melina said - Look about her…Just be look out…The girls when want revenge are very bad…Trust me, I know

- How you know that I don't know that? - Stacy asked to her

- Because you can be a bitch to some things but to sweet to other - Melina answered

- Maybe you have a little of reason - Stacy said - Just a little

- Now, I need to go and don't forget my advise - Melina said - Look out

- Don't worry - Stacy said with a little smile and hung up her cell phone "I really need to get out of this house" Stacy though to herself

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked the new chapter...Sorry for the speeling mistakes

**PLEASE REVIEW...I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!**

**I hope you, caspermom, liked the Amy/Matt moment...I know it was small but I promise that next time I will write soemthing bigger!! Ina near future I'm going to write a chapter all about the two!! I PROMISE!!**

**One more time PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!**


	8. WWE High, West Newbury and Beach House

**Hello! I'm back...I hope you liked the past chapter!!! **

**Thanks to ****RKO.I.F.**** for reviewing the last chapter and thanks to ****matthotty101****,  ****caspersmom****, ****Trishrocks**** and ****RKO.I.F.**** (once again) for put the story on your favorites list!!!!! You made/make me so happy!!!!**

**I hope you like this new chapter...PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

* * *

- You are too quiet - John said to Stacy taking his eyes from the window and putted them on her. The two were inside of the bus backing from the beach house.

- Just thinking - Stacy answered to him

- May I know about what you are thinking? - John asked

- Torrie hates me - Stacy answered - And don't say that I'm just imagining because I'm not! She has been a little rude with me and…

Stacy was talking but interrupted herself. She didn't knew if should tell to John or not what Amy told her some days ago - And what? - John asked

- And she is being a bitch - Stacy answered "I'm not telling him" she thought to herself

- Are you sure? - John asked - Didn't you want to tell me other thing?

- I talked with Ted last night - Stacy revealed trying to change subject - We are going to pretend that we never meet each other

- Just if you want to know my opinion, if Torrie founds out that you two already dated by herself she will get even madder with you! - John said - But that is just my opinion!

- And keep that for your - Stacy replied "He is right!" she thought to herself - And I just forgot tell you but the girls know that you have been with someone in the winter prom…they just don't know that was me

- So, was because of that that they were trying to talk with me alone other day - John said

- Yeah - Stacy said to him - Thanks god they didn't have the chance to talk with you

- Now forgetting all this - John said and kissed her - Where are we going to pass this week? We didn't decide that…

- I don't have any idea - Stacy said looking to him

- I'm going one day to West Newbury and you could come with me and we could decided the things in there - John said to her - I need to go or I'm death!

- Your parents would really like to have the girl that they thought that was pregnant with your baby in their house - Stacy said looking to John - The girl that almost make you be expel from high school

- Or maybe I could stay in your house with your father - John said laughing - Did you know that in the second week of the classes of the first year he putted me in detention because saw me throwing a paper to Randy's head?

- Have you forgot how big is your family? - Stacy asked to him - And that would be weird sleep in the same bed than you with your parents in the same house

- We just sleep - John said to her

- But they don't know that - Stacy replied - No!

- I could sleep in the couch in the living room - John said and kissed her - We can get a solution for that…And it would only be by one day!

- I need to pick up some clothes in my father house - Stacy said to him with a little smile

- And while you go pick those things I call to them saying that you are going with me - John said to her

- I didn't pass any time at home this summer - Stacy said - I passed all my summer with you

* * *

- Where are you going now? - Eric asked to Stacy seeing her coming from her bedroom with a bag with her. She stopped at the front of the door house and looked to him

- Continue my holidays - Stacy answered to him with a smiled and walked to his side without lose it

- You didn't spend any time here - Eric said

- Because I passed almost ten months here studying - Stacy answered to him - It is just too boring pass the holidays here and don't forget that I lost two months because the detention

- To where are you going now? - John asked to her

- Some place - Stacy answered "Telling in the place means tell about the boyfriend…Not a good idea" she thought to herself

- Which place? - Eric asked to his daughter - What are you hiding from me?

- Anything - Stacy answered - I'm just going to a peaceful place, to relax…I call you, so don't worry

- I'm your father - Eric said to her - You should tell me

- But you aren't the normal kind of father….And I like you because of that - Stacy said and kissed his check - Bye dad…I call you!

* * *

Stacy walked to the high school park and in there found John waiting for her - Have you call to your parents?

- I didn't know that my parents went to pass holidays out…They will not be in there during this week - John answered to her with a smile

- Really? - Stacy asked and the two started walking to the bus station

- Yeah - John answered

- So, who is in there? - Stacy asked to him

- Just six persons - John answered to her - Four bothers and the girlfriend of one of them

- Big family - Stacy said - You will present me your home town! If your mother was in there I could see your older photos…the ones with diapers

- Go dreaming - John said to her

- Is me or a lot of students are already in the school? - Stacy asked to John looking to their old school

- The school opens two weeks early to the new students arrive and get familiar with all this - John said to her

- I just appeared here in the first day of classes - Stacy said looking to him with a smile

- We could have started our discussions early - John said with a smile too

- And we could have get together early - Stacy said to him and kissed him

- Hey Cena - the two heard and John looked to the guy that called him - So, what happened to the "I will never date her"?

- Hey Masters - John said looking to him - So, missing the school or having summer school classes? Oh, wait didn't pass the year…Showing the school to the freshmen?

- Anything of your business - Masters answered to John with some new students behind him - At least this year the team will have a good captain…not an asshole, like the last two years, that lost his position because some chick. You know, one that the only thing that would know do was cheat on his girlfriend with her best friend

- Stop! - Stacy whispered grabbing John's arm that was getting ready to hit Master - Nice, to see you…We need to go!

- So the whore decided to talk…- Masters said to her with a little smirk - You must be really good, because then I don't think that the guys would fight because of you so many times in the locker room…How many guys were? 4? 5?

Without say anything Stacy walked to him but before she could do anything John grabbed her by the waist and pushed her to him - Teddy coming - John whispered to her

- What is happening here? - Teddy asked appearing behind the new students and Master - What hell are you two doing here? Haven't you two pass the year? I never saw so many teachers praying for you two get out of here

- We were just passing…- Stacy said and then looked to Masters - Until an a…

- Miss Keibler, look out with your language because you already insulted me **(Troubles! Chapter 15)** - Teddy said to her and then looked to John - Why aren't you killing each other?

- Why you don't substitute the two "l" for two "s" - Masters whispered laughing and Stacy looked to him very and noticing that John wasn't grabbing her anymore walked to Masters and punched him

- Miss Keibler! - Teddy said looking to her

- I just saw a fly - Stacy answered with a little smile and looked to John that was laughing, like the new students.

- I'm going to talk with professor Bischoff - Teddy said looking to Stacy - Now, please get out of this school…the university is more fun! Believe me!

- What do you mean when you say that you are going to talk with my father? - Stacy asked a little concern

- Nice see you professor. We are just going to follow your advice - John said grabbing Stacy's hand and pushed her out of there - Why I couldn't hit him?

- Because you already hit him to many times - Stacy answered with a little smile

* * *

- Where are you? - Melina asked to Stacy

- West Newbury - Stacy answered with a little smile in her face laid in John's bed in his room - John invited me to pass one day here to figure out what we would do in the rest of the week, but then we end up staying here

- With the parents? - Melina asked

- When he asked me to come we thought that they were here - Stacy answered - But when he called to here he found out that his parents went pass holidays alone. So, I'm here with him and his brothers and the girlfriend of one of them…well, two girlfriends because one of the girls leaves in the same street but passes the most part of her time here. Since I arrived here I saw her every time that I walked to any place of the house

- Have you the chance to see the pictures? - Melina asked to her

- No…- Stacy said - I looked for them today but John hid them for me in the first day

- I need to ask you something - Melina said - Masters called us saying that saw you and Cena together

- In fact…- Stacy said and bit her lip - I went to my house pick some new clothes and John waited for me in the school park and when we were there Masters appeared with some freshmen. He saw me kissing Cena. But I have sure that he didn't tell you that I punched him

- Really? - Melina asked

- Yes - Stacy said looking around the bedroom - He just insulted me and talked about some thing that shouldn't have talk

- You just scared the freshmen - Melina said laughing - Oh…did you know that my mother is already divorcing again?

- Didn't she married last winter? - Stacy asked

- Yeah - Melina said - For what I know she just founded other with more money…I called Christy to know what was going on…she yelled with me but told me this

- And you were so sad last year - Stacy said

- Don't remember me that day - Melina said - If I remember you confessed me your love for someone…you know your brave prince charming with blue eyes. **(Troubles! Chapter 16)**

- I need to go…Bye! - Stacy said and hung up the cell phone and in that moment John entered in the bedroom

- Ready to go out? - John asked to her

- Yes! - Stacy answered with a smile and picked up her bag - What are you going to show me today?

- Some places - John answered to her

* * *

At the Beach House

- Do you want to know something - Trish said to Amy

- What? - Amy asked to her packing her things

- I really think that is something going on between Stacy and John - Trish said and Amy looked to her - Don't say, like Stacy, that I'm making movies, because I have sure that I'm not.

- What happened this time to you be thinking like that? - Amy asked to her and stopped making the bags

- Just some little things - Trish answered - You know, some looks between them and when the guys decided to send John to the date with that girl, didn't you notice how she was?

- Just because she broke a plate? - Amy asked to Trish - You are the one that notices those things because you are the one that believe that they have something. If he stilled with Torrie you wouldn't be seeing those things

- Why anyone believes in me? - Trish asked - And for your information I think that they have something for each other since the Halloween party from the last year.

- What have they done? - Amy asked to her

- Chris just told me something that happened and then I started thinking - Trish answered - I just looked for them in that party and I saw Stacy talking with a guy and John made everything to the guy get out of her side **(Troubles! Chapter 14)**

- Because he wanted to piss of Stacy - Amy said

- I asked to Stacy if she liked John in the Christmas **(Troubles! Chapter 20)**, for the second time - Trish said - And she just started "playing" with the question and looking around…She wanted avoid the question

- Maybe because Torrie was dating him - Amy answered - That wasn't a good move

- She used to much the word "if" - Trish said

- Do you have other proves? - Amy asked to her

- Well, I think that Stacy is the girl - Trish answered and Amy looked to her surprise - They just stopped talking, during almost a month after the prom. And they acted strange at the side of each other. They acted like didn't want be in there with each other. And you can't forget the pregnancy thing…only after that the two started talking with other again **(Troubles! Chapter 23/24)**

- So, if she liked him why should she dated Cody? - Amy asked to her

- To forget the old love - Trish answered

- Have you notice that your suspicious have too much problems? - Amy asked to her - You accuse them of like each other, but you forget everything that passed during this last year…And I don't think that Stacy is the kind of girl who uses other guy

- Fine…so, after the prom haven't you see the looks and the smiles? - Trish asked a little mad

- We already talked about that - Amy said

- And you said that you saw - Trish said to her - So, why should they do that if they didn't like each other?

- You have a point - Amy said to her - But I'm not saying that I believe that they have been dating

- I saw John grabbing her hand in the night that Ted had been here - Trish said - If he didn't like her and if she didn't like him I don't think that that would happen

- But that doesn't mean that they are dating each other, I think that Torrie stills liking John - Amy said looking to Trish very serious - I have sure that Ted is just to cover

- What? - Trish asked surprise

- Yes, is what you heard - Amy said to her - You notice the looks of the persons, so you should notice the looks that she gave to John. And in some looks that she gave to Stacy, when she and John said something to each other, even if they were discussing. She is mad with Stacy! So, is better you stop with your ideas because something will go wrong if you continue with that

- Anything will go wrong if the persons start telling the truth - Trish said

- The truth can hurt - Amy said to Trish - And if you still putting your nose without anyone ask you will be the one getting hurt

- I just want the things to get resolve - Trish said

- But the things will not get resolve - Amy said to her - The things will only get worse if you still interfere!

* * *

**I hope you liked it!!! PLease review...sorry for my spelling mistakes!!!!**

**Some chapters ago I wrote the number of chapters until they go to the university. It would be only one more chapter, but I decided that next chapter they are already going to the college.**

**Next Chapter Summary: WWE University...new students!!!!!**

**P.S.: Take a look in my other stories!!!!!**


	9. WWE University

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!**

**New chapter up...hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW...I just want one, two maybe three reviews...but the most important is that you read my story!!!!!!**

**Well, thanks for read the last chapter and thanks for the review....**

**Chapter summary: WWE University...new students!!! (In this chapter you will know who are the new characters)**

* * *

University

- Which room is yours? - Trish asked to Amy when she appeared with her room key

- 003 - Amy answered - Yours?

- 105 - Trish said and then looked to Torrie and Candice that were walking to there with their keys - Number?

- 301 - Torrie answered

- My room is the 006 - Candice said - We could try to change with our dorm mates

- Yes, we could, but I'm sure that some of them wouldn't want to change…I think they have some order to put us in the dorm - Trish said and looked to Amy - I didn't want to change my three years dorm mate

- They put us by our first name…alphabetic order - Torrie said

- Hi, girls - Maria said with a little smiled and walked to their side

- Have you your key? - Candice asked and Maria nodded with her head - So, what is your room?

- 102 - Maria answered with a little smile - Were your holidays good?

- Yes - they answered all at the same time

- Where is Stacy? - Maria asked to them

- Went pick up the key - Stacy answered to them walking to their side with a little smile - Dorm number 110

- I'm alone in the last floor - Torrie said

- Who is in the same floor than I? - Stacy asked

- Me and Maria - Trish answered to her

- Do you have idea of who is here? - Stacy asked to them

- I think that I saw some kind of list when I went pick my key - Maria said

- I think that is a good idea to go see it - Trish said and the six girls walked to the secretary and looked to the list

- My roommate is some girl called Christy Hemme - Candice said and Amy looked to her - Have anyone knows?

- That girl…- Amy started but Trish looked to her "She was hitting to your boyfriend" Amy thought - My mistake!

- I shared a house with her when I was in TNA - Stacy said

- Great - Candice said

- Ashley Massaro - Trish read and then looked to Amy - Do you know? It is your roommate

- No! - Amy said looking to her - But I don't know why, but I think that I'm not going to like her

- Amy - Trish said with a little smile - I know you love me but I have Chris

- How funny! - Amy said hitting Trish in her arm

- Anyone wants to change? - Maria asked - I'm with Melina, Melina Perez

- Kristal and Jillian are in a different floor - Trish said - Melina will be all alone with three of us in the same floor

- Jillian is with this girl called Jackie Gayda - Candice said

- TNA - Stacy answered - I lived with her too

- Do you know anyone more from this list? - Candice asked to Stacy

- Gail Kim - Stacy answered - She is in the same floor than Jillian and Krystral

- Why are we having an invasion from TNA? - Amy asked

- The university of TNA closed - Maria answered and the girls looked to her very surprise - Haven't you heard?

- No! - all of them answered at the same time

- I'm with Stephanie McMahon - Torrie said with a smile and looked to Stacy - Shouldn't she be in the same floor than you?

- Maybe we needed one more floor to put the "S" - Stacy said and started looking for her roommate in the list - My roommate name is Shelly Martinez

- She is from OVW - Torrie said - I think that I had some classes with her

- I think that I know her from one of my summer camps - Stacy said and a smile appeared in her face and she started laughing - That was from that one of last year…

- Have you done something to her? - Torrie asked

- No! - Stacy answered - I just remember that last year in one of the pranks I putted John and Randy's clothes in there when they were taking bath and then I told her boyfriend and he tried to kill John

- You done that to my Randy? - Candice asked to her

- I didn't know to which one belonged the clothes - Stacy answered to her - And I just told to her boyfriend that the clothes belonged to John…Randy didn't suffer anything

- Have he broke up with her? - Candice asked

- No! - Stacy answered - But the girl stayed a little mad with me…Is a good way to say I'm sorry to her

- Beth Phoenix - Amy read - This girl after we got DQ she won the feminine tournament

- She needs thanks to us - Trish said - I don't believe we got DQ because a match **(Troubles! Chapter 30)**

- If we lose the match we would stay in fourth - Stacy said - And I prefer be DQ than stay in 4th place

- That is true - Candice said - The fourth place is always the worse

- I'm going to put my bags in my bedroom - Torrie said

- Is better we do that to - Trish said and looked to Maria and Stacy - Lets go to our new rooms!

- Ok! - Maria and Stacy said at the same time

- I have a question to you - Stacy said walking to Trish

- What? - Trish asked with curiosity

- Are Torrie and Ted together? - Stacy asked to her

- I think so - Trish said - She talked about him some days ago

- Good to know - Stacy said and Trish looked to her

- Because then you have your path open? - Trish asked to her and Stacy looked to her confuse

- What are you talking? - Stacy asked to her

- Cena - Trish answered

- No - Stacy answered to her - I asked because I'm her friend and I want to see her happy…and don't forget that Billy is here and if they start dating again she will get hurt by him

- What is going on? - Maria asked arriving to their side

- Anything - Trish said - Just Torrie's new boyfriend

* * *

- Why are they taking so long to arrive? - Trish asked. She and the other girls were in a new night club waiting for the guys

- Do you see that girl? - Candice asked to them looking to a blonde girl that was dancing

- What have she? - Torrie asked

- Exhibitionist - Candice asked - I heard that today from some girl when went to my dorm. They said that she has a thing for a certain person

- Who? - Maria asked to her

- Punk - Candice said and looked to her

- Really? - Maria asked and looked to the girl

- Yeah - Candice said to her - Just have look out

- What is that name? - Maria asked to her

- Barbie - Candice asked - But they call her Kelly Kelly

- Is that a name? - Stacy asked to them - That name makes me remember the doll

- Hi! - Trish said when Chris arrived and kissed him - What happened to you took so long?

- He just tried change of dorm room - Randy answered looking to John and sat at Candice's side

- Why? - Trish asked looking to John

- I'm with Nitro - John answered to them and sat at Maria's side - This will go so wrong…we have a natural hate for each other

- I'm with Melina - Maria said

- They should have let us chose our dorm mates - Matt said and sat at Amy's side

- I vote in that too - Amy said with a little smile

- Have you stayed with anyone that you know? - Trish asked looking to Chris

- Not in the same room - Chris said to her - I don't know the guy that is in the same room than I. Carlito is in the same floor than I…Oh, and some guy that played in TNA's football team…I think that his name is Andrew

- Test isn't bad - Stacy said

- Have you date him? - Torrie asked to her with a malicious smile

- No! - Stacy answered to her - He was just one of the first persons that I knew when I arrived to TNA, like Jay, and before you ask: No, I didn't date him!

- Haven't you broke is tooth in one game? - Randy asked to John laughing

- Yeah - John answered laughing too - I think that was in the first year…And that was a mistake…I didn't mean broke is tooth. And I'm in the worst floor

- In fact you are - Chris said - You have Mercury and Nitro

- And don't forget that you have three ex TNA football players - Randy said

- When are the try outs for the team? - Matt asked

- Tomorrow after the presentation - John answered to him - Have you stay with someone interesting

- I'm with Stephanie McMahon - Torrie answered - The Billion dollar princess

- She must be recovering from the prom **(Troubles! Chapter 31) **- Chris said and Trish hit him under the table in his knee

- What happened in the prom? - Torrie asked to him with curiosity

- She just had a little problem - Chris answered to her with a little smile

- She lost the title - Maria answered and this time was Candice that hit her

- Really? - Torrie asked with a little smile - To who?

- Anyone special - Maria answered to her feeling some pain in her leg

- Did you know that the cheerleading proves are this weekend? - Trish said trying change the subject

- No! - Candice said to her - But that must be a lot of girl after TNA university close

- Is because of that that we have so much TNA students here? - Randy asked

- Am I the only that heard that? - Maria asked to them - Where have you been?

- Chris's house - Trish answered to her - You were the one that wasn't in there…Well, John and Stacy stayed two months in summer detention

- Is that possibly? - Maria asked

- Looks a like - Stacy answered to her

- I have been thinking - Amy said and they looked to her - Will be Vince here?

- If I remember he passes a lot of time in the high school - Matt said to her - But we can say that isn't a big distance between the university and the high school

- Just one hour - Stacy said - I'm so happy that my father isn't here

- But they are some of your father friends - Torrie said to her

- That is true - Stacy said "Why I think that I'm going to kill her this year?" Stacy thought to herself - But I prefer this way…he is one hour way of me

* * *

"I'm going to kill her" Stacy though to herself looking to the mirror in the bathroom and in that moment saw Gail and Jackie in there

- Hi! - they said at the same time

- Hi! - Stacy said with a little smile to them - I heard that TNA University closed

- Yeah - Gail said - That was a money problem

- So, we heard that you aren't anymore pregnant? - Jackie asked with a little smile

- We needed to win - Stacy said - That was the only thing that passed on my mind

- You ended DQ - Gail said - For the first time in the past 10 year TNA won

- I never made part of the winner team - Stacy said

- You stooped visiting us - Jackie said

- That were just hard times - Stacy answered "My best friend, well ex best friend lost her baby because founded that I kissed her boyfriend" Stacy thought to herself - And after that thing in the party is very strange for me to talk with Test

- He stills a little embarrassed after what happened in that party too **(Troubles! Chapter 16)** - Gail said - Some guys joked with him

- I would say I'm sorry but that would be worst - Stacy said to them - I need to go…Se you in the classes

- Bye! - Jackie said and looked to Gail - Should we have said that Ted is here?

- No! - Gail answered - They need to talk about what happened

- I think that we should have told her - Jackie said one more time

* * *

"You must be joking" Stacy thought when arrived to her table and saw Ted in there "I'm out of here"

- I need to go! - Stacy said arriving to the table and picked up her jacket - I need see if I found my roommate wake up to sorry her

- Who is she? - Randy asked to her

- Shelly, from the summer camp - Stacy answered

- Her boyfriend tried to kill you because of her - Randy said looking to John and Stacy - Was so hilarious

- I thought that too! - Stacy said with a smile

- He is in the same floor than I this year - John said to Randy - I'm death

- Bye! - Stacy said and walked out of there

**

* * *

**

Well, I hope you liked the chapter...sorry for the spelling mistakes!!!

**Please review!!!!!**

**Summary for next chapter: The first day of school!!!!**

**One more time, PLEASE REVIEW and take a look in my other stories (My Prince Charming is a good story!)**

**Love you guys...xoxo**


	10. New Coach

**Hi guys!! Chapter number 10 is here!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! Please read and review!!!**

**Thanks for read the last chapter and thanks for the review....**

**Chapter summary: The guys meet they new football coach...**

**P.S.: Please read my new story "Just a Scary Story?". It is my first horror fic. I think it is a good story (it has some spelling mistakes)...PLEASE read it and review!!! Thanks!**

* * *

- Welcome to WWE University - Vince said to the students in the auditorium

- Will he ever shut up? - Chris whispered

- I don't think so - John answered to him

- I think that I will fall sleep - Randy said and Candice hit him - What?

- He is looking to here - Candice said with a little smile in her lips

- So, let him look - Stacy said closing her eyes but Candice hit her too - We aren't going to the cheerleading thing again…I can sleep now! **(Troubles! Chapter 15)**

- She is right - Trish said almost closing her eyes - Is the first year that we are here but I think that I already heard this speech other times

- I would like to say that if something goes wrong this year you can be expel, don't forget that the detention is over - Vince said in his speech looking to the place were the six were sat

- I'm wake! - Stacy whispered opening her eyes and looked to Vince with a smile in her face - He was looking to here, right?

- What have I told you? - Candice whispered to Stacy

- My roommate snores - Stacy said - I didn't sleep anything

- I and Nitro just discussed because the beds - John said - We wanted the same

- Why you don't sleep together? - Chris asked laughing - It would be so cute!

- Very funny! - John said with sarcasm

- My roommate likes pain - Trish said - She said that already broke one arm, three teeth and one rib…She was proud of that

- Is that possible? - Candice said

- I broke my nose - Stacy said looking to Candice - In the second year…I don't want remember

- Hope never broke anything - Candice said

- They are planning to get out of here - Matt whispered to John

- When you say they, you are talking about who? - John asked to Matt

- The persons that came from WWE…They are planning a way to get out of here - Matt answered to John - Pass the message

- You are thinking to get out of here? - John asked to Matt - You?

- Is the fourth time that I hearing him saying this - Matt answered to John

- Planning get out of here - John said to Chris that then said to Trish that said to Stacy that said to Candice that said to Randy

- How? - Randy asked to Candice

- How - Candice asked to Stacy that asked to Trish that asked to Chris that asked to John

- Yeah, how they want to do that? - John asked to Matt that asked to Amy that asked to Maria that asked to Torrie

- You know that we are looking little kids, right? - Candice asked

- I notice that - Stacy said and Vince looked to them again - Can he just stop looking to us?

- Fire alarm in five minutes - Trish said to Stacy that told Candice that told Randy

- Three, two, one, zero - Chris whispered and in that moment the fire alarm rang and all students started getting out of the auditorium

- Finally - Torrie said when they went to outside - I almost fell asleep

- I think that all of us almost fell asleep - Chris said

- So, we have two hours until the try outs - Randy said looking to his clock - What are we going to do?

- I have an idea - Candice said grabbing Randy's hand

- You and me here, alone - Stacy said looking to John that was looking to the others walking out of there - Ted and Torrie is for real?

- Last night was what looked like - John answered to her

- Great - Stacy said to him with a little smile - Than it will be easy

- Haven't you told me that you didn't believe that Torrie didn't like Ted? - John asked to her - You know, when we were in my parents' house

- And I think that - Stacy said - But if she wants Ted without like him, I'm not going to do anything…But I can say that that doesn't work

- You dated Cody without like him, right? - John asked to her

- We can say that - Stacy answered - Is he here?

- I heard that some Cody was in the same floor than Chris, but Chris knows better than I - John answered to her - But I don't think that after what happened we would come to here. Exist more universities to him to go

- Hope so - Stacy said to him - We need to found a place to spend time together!

- Maybe we could go to the library - John said joking

- That is a great idea - Stacy said looking to him serious and he looked to her a little surprise

- You notice that I was joking, right? - John asked to her

- But you had a great idea - Stacy said to him - If the students are like the ones from WWE High, then the library will always be without anyone…We could go to there now!

- The library? - John asked to her and she nodded her head with a little smile - Fine!

- I will go to there and you appear some minutes after - Stacy said and started walking to one building that was the library

"Why I feel that something with this plan will go wrong?" John thought to himself "We need to tell to her others that we are dating"

* * *

- You know that we need to talk about how to tell to the others that we are dating…- John whispered going to the second floor of the library where Stacy was

- I know! - Stacy said and kissed him and then looked to him - I have been to ask you this since last night…You really broke his tooth?

- Yeah - John answered - That was just a little mistake! His girlfriend almost killed me

- His girlfriend? - Stacy asked to him with a little smile in her face

- She was a cheerleader, blonde, a little taller…- John said and looked to Stacy that was laughing - You almost killed me!

- He wasn't my boyfriend - Stacy said to John - And I remember very well that that wasn't a mistake…You two were really fighting in the field

- You almost killed me - John said to her one more time - You were a cheerleader? Now I get it why you went in Maria turns

- Yeah - Stacy said to him

- The first time that we meet each other you tried to kill me - John said looking to her serious - How can I be with you?

- Thanks! - Stacy said to sarcasm and looked to him a little mad

- You look lovely when you do that! - John said to her with a smile and kissed her - And now we need to talk

- Fine - she said and sat in one of the chairs and he sat at her front

- What hell are we going to do? - John asked to her

- Don't know - Stacy answered to him

- I already heard Nitro talking about us - John said to her

- I wasn't expecting to see Masters in there - Stacy answered to him

- I wasn't expecting that too - he said to her - But because of what happened we will need to talk with them early

- I need to be sure that Torrie and Ted are really dating - Stacy answered to him - I need be sure that everything is going right

- You think that she isn't with him? - John asked to her

- Isn't that - she answered - If I stop to think is very weird Torrie and Ted being dating. I know that I never presented him to her but in the Carnival he was with my mother

- I didn't notice that was him - John said to her - And the girls were trying to figure out who was the woman. And Chris was discussing about teddy bears

- I just think that is weird - Stacy said to him

- Maybe that was coincidence - John said to her - And now we already talked

- Great - Stacy said to him and then sat at his side and stayed looking to him

- What is? - John asked to her

- Test was the boy that kissed me - Stacy said to him and he looked to her confuse - Last year, when I went to the date that I only backed next day because I drank too much. And I didn't slept with him, and I think that you know that very well. **(Toubles! Chapter 16)**

- Why are you saying me that? - John asked to her

- Because I never dated him but I had a crush on him - Stacy answered to John

- You are making me hate the guy - John said to her with a smile - And I don't like him so that is very easy

- I just think that you should to know - Stacy said to him

- I really didn't need to know that - John said to her - I already needed to see you with Cody, and I don't want image you with him

- I needed to see you with Torrie after our first kiss during six months…and I needed to hear her talking about you sleeping together - she said to him a little mad but with a smile - After that kiss I started falling for you

- Really? - John asked and started getting closer of her

- Yeah - Stacy answered

- So, what would happen if I had kissed you sooner? - John asked to her - Like, in the summer camp during that not-so-disastrous date?

- You didn't have date Torrie, I didn't have date Cody and received a kiss from Test - Stacy answered to him - And maybe we wouldn't catch detention until the rest of the year…But then I think that you wouldn't have know me so well

- Why you say that? - John asked with curiosity

- I don't why, but I think that - Stacy said and kissed him

- You know that we can't fake so long - John said to her

- Just one month - she said to him

- Why I think…- he started saying but she kissed him one more and then he looked to her - Boston Red Sox?

- Not even in a million years - Stacy said to him with a smile (**Just a little joke)**

* * *

- They must be brothers! - Randy whispered to John

- Shut up! - said a voice behind to him and the new coach continued talking

- Yeah, they look a like - John answered to Randy in a whispered - But that would be very coincidence

- Shut up! - said a voice behind them again

- But that can happen - Randy said to John - Why you don't ask him?

- If they are brothers with luck they didn't talk about the guy that lose the captain position and his place in the team because a blonde girl, called Keibler - John answered to him and in that moment the coach looked to the two **(Troubles! Chapter 7)**

- The ladies want to share something with us? - the coach asked to the two "They must be brothers or something from the same family" John thought to himself

- No! - the two answered at the same time

- Names please - the coach asked

- Randy Orton - Randy answered and then the coach looked to John

- John Cena - John answered

- Really? - the coach asked with a little smile in his lips "I'm so death" John thought to himself

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I know it is a little smaller and isn't to interesting but I really hope you like it... **

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Feeling Guilty

**Hi!!! I want to thanks to everyone who read last chapter, who reviwed it and thnaks to everyone who putted this storty in their favourites! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!**

**I hope you like this new chapter...is bigger than the last one and has lot more of drama!!!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

**Summary: What if you do one of the biggest mistakes of your life????**

* * *

- Hi! - Stacy said entering in her dorm room

- Hi! - Shelly answered to her and looked to Beth - This is Beth

- I remember you - Stacy said putting the coat in her bed - Summer camp, right?

- Yes - Beth said with a smile

- Congrats for your victory - Stacy said to her

- All thanks to you and Cena **(Troubles! Chapter 30)** - Beth said and Stacy looked to her - We got surprise when you said that

- We would be convincing everyone because we passed all the year discussing - Stacy said to him - Was very natural to us start arguing in front of all the persons

- Wasn't your discussion because WWE and TNA? - Shelly asked to her - Haven't you ended up in WWE?

- I'm not going to comment that - Stacy answered to them and in that moment her cell phone rang - Yes?

- Bathroom - Melina said and hung up

- I need to go! - Stacy said and walked out of the bedroom and walked to the bathroom were Melina was - What is?

- I will kill Maria - Melina answered to Stacy - She is a hair head

- I'm with a girl that I made her boyfriend believe that she was cheating on him with John - Stacy said to Melina - Is the bathroom free?

- Yeah - Melina answered - I just check because one time Candice just heard something that wasn't suppose…Why that happened?

- Because of one prank - Stacy answered to her - Just a big and stupid story, and a little embarrassing

- So, the trip was good? - Melina asked with a little smile

- Great - Stacy answered to her - We got a little discussion because sport but anything that we couldn't resolve

- I think that you two together is funny - Melina said and Stacy looked to her with a smile - Always fighting and trying to mess in the life of each other without notice that you were suppose to get together. He gave you that little present around your neck in the Christmas and you never took it. Ok, you lost it but then you found it, but when you found it you started using again and never more took. He must have suffered because you never thought that was him

- Maybe I thought - Stacy answered to Melina with a little smile and she looked to her surprise - I had a strange dream, and in that dream he was the person that gave me the necklace. **(Troubles! Chapter 20)**

- Any news about Torrie and Ted? - Melina asked to her knowing that it something that worried Stacy

- No! - Stacy answered - But looks like that Ted and Torrie are serious so it will be more easier to tell her about this little secret

- I think that you should worry because Mercury and Nitro already started talking and I have luck if Jillian and Kristal didn't do the same thing - Melina said

- We have a plan. One month and then we reveal everything - Stacy answered to her - You know something? I will be the bitch because I'm dating my best friend ex-boyfriend, but Torrie stole a guy that I liked in the eight grade

- Really? - Melina asked to her

- I told Torrie that I liked this guy that she never heard talking about and some weeks after they were dating - Stacy said - When Torrie asked me if everything was fine I said that was but it wasn't. I just stayed happy for him and for her.

- You think that Torrie should do the same? - Melina asked

- Yeah - Stacy answered with a sad look - When we like someone we just wish his or her happiness. Torrie is dating Ted and I'm not going to destroy it because I know who he is. I just want to see her happy, and if she is happy with him, I will not be the one destroying it

- You are too good - Melina said to her - Or you are a bitch because you want her to date to not stay mad with you because you date Cena

- Go for the second - Stacy said with a little smile - I'm being a bitch

- No, you are being a human - Melina answered to her - Believe me, you are being human.

- Thanks! - Stacy said with a little smile - Is good talk to you

- Is good listen you - Melina said - That makes me think that I'm not the only person with strange problems

- Yeah - Stacy said "Strange problems" Stacy thought to herself

* * *

- So, how were the try outs? - Stacy asked with a little smile when saw John walking to her side in the library

- I'm death - John answered to her - I shouldn't have go to there

- Why? - Stacy asked to him with curiosity

- The new coach is friend of the older, I think that they are brother or something like that - John answered to her - He knows who I'm since my first year in the high school. And the new guys that were trying to enter in the team just heard about this crazy blonde girl that passed the most part of her time arguing with me

- Really? - Stacy asked with a little smile - I need to see a train

- No, you don't need - John said to her

- C'mon! - she said kissing him - Please?

- No! - John answered to her - You want your friend to hear the coach talking about the little discussion that we have in the camp were you insulted Torrie and I insulted Cody? I don't think! **(Troubles! Chapter 23)**

- He will not know that is me - Stacy said to him - We haven't argue since a lot of time

- I'm not going to risk that - John said to her - And don't use the excuse of arguing because we didn't argue because we are…

- I know - Stacy said interrupting him - Fine! I'm not going!

- Great! - John said with a smile

- But for what I took from this conversation you are on the team, right? - Stacy asked to him

- Yes - John said and Stacy kissed him

* * *

- I missed this our nights - Maria said and sat around the table were the other girls were sat in the dorm study room

- Have Vince found? - Torrie asked

- For what I heard no - Trish answered - They think that was some problem with the alarm. They will never think that was a student

- Sorry for being late - Stacy said and sat at Maria's side - Have I lost something important?

- No - Torrie answered to her

- Great - Stacy answered with a little smile

- Now to start - Trish said with a little smile - We are in the university and it is the beginning of a new year! Stacy, try don't embarrass us

- Me? - Stacy asked looking to her confuse

- Yeah - Trish said - Don't discuss in front of everybody with Cena…I know that you two don't have discuss so much but you need to try do that

- Why would that embarrass all of you? - Stacy asked

- Because you are at our side - Candice said - I like to be the center of attentions but not like that way

- I can't promise that - Stacy said with a little smile - I just can promise that I will try

- I think that we can accept that - Amy said to her

- Is the first time that we see each others together this year - Melina said walking to their side - Good the holidays?

- Get out of here before I kick your ass - Amy said looking to Melina, Jillian and Kristal

- Don't be so sure - Jillian said to her

- What will you do? - Amy asked with a little smile - Try hit me with your "killer" voice? I think that you are always killing a cat

- Jealous? - Jillian asked

- Yeah - Amy answered with sarcasm and walked to her front

- Ok! - Trish said and putted in the middle of the two - Stop!

- Defending the girlfriend? - Kristal asked to Trish

- What have you said? - Trish asked to her a little mad - Do you want me to punch your face?

- Why are we being so aggressive? - Stacy asked to them

- You were always the first wanting to enter in a fight - Torrie said looking to Stacy

- Speciality with Cena - Maria said and in that moment a smile appeared in Kristal and Jillian's face

- If was only that - Jillian said with sarcasm

- What do you mean with that? - Stacy asked to her looking very mad "She is going to talk" Stacy thought to herself worried

- We should go - Melina said trying to get out of there "I shouldn't have come here" she thought to herself

- You know very well - Jillian said - Do you want me to explain?

- I don't think so! But I'm going to explain something to you - Stacy said and then walked to Jillian and punched

- What is going here? - a woman yelled walking to the study room and looked to Jillian and Stacy that were in the floor - WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

- Anything! - Amy said and pushed Stacy to her side

- Anything? - the woman asked to them

- Who are you? - Melina asked to her

- Looks like you didn't read the papers that were in you bedroom - the woman said with a little smile - Room director, I'm Professor Sable

- So, we say I'm sorry for this and this isn't going to happen again - Amy said with a little smile and looked to Melina - Right?

- Right! - Melina answered with a smile

- I hope so! - Sable said - For today I let you pass but next time I'm going to punish you!

- That will not be a next time - Stacy said with a little smile and watched Sable walking out of there and then Melina with Jillian and Kristal

- That teacher was accused of having an affair with Vince McMahon - Trish said

- Really? - Candice asked surprise

- Yeah - Trish said - I heard that once

- I'm going to the bathroom - Torrie said and walked out of there

- What did she mean with that? - Amy asked looking to Stacy

- I think that I lost some hair - Stacy said ignoring Amy's question

- What did she mean with that? - Amy asked one more to Stacy

- I did that same question to her - Stacy said and sat again at Maria's side

- And she said that you knew - Trish said

- But I don't have idea - Stacy answered to them

- You know that is wrong to date one guy that dated one of ours best friends. I know that you two kissed each other but like you said it was a mistake. But you already resolved that with Torrie, but date… - Candice said looking to Stacy - Is the worse betraying that can happen.

- But I'm not dating him - Stacy said with a little smile "Did they heard something?" she thought worried - I would never date him…Is very weird

- Really? - Trish asked to her "I need to know" Trish thought to herself - Because you really looked very friendly, and looked like you were having something

- Why all the conversations end up with all of you asking me if I'm dating Cena? - Stacy asked - I said once that I wasn't dating him and for the last time I'm not dating him

"What the hell I'm I going to do?" Stacy thought to herself "I'm feeling even guiltier with all this. This can't continue! I'm going to hurt everybody"

* * *

- What happened? - John asked walking to Stacy. It was night and they were in front of the university building. Without saying a word Stacy walked to him and kissed him with passion. In the end of the kiss he stayed looking to her confuse - What is?

- We can't! - Stacy said to him with some tears in her eyes - We can't do this! We can't continue with this

- You are breaking everything, right? - John asked to her

- I'm just tired of them always asking me if I'm with you and I say no and they just say to me that is the right thing and that I would be betraying Torrie if I dated you. I know that the things haven't be the best between us but she is my best friend and I don't want hurt more than what I already hurt - Stacy said and saw that he wasn't looking to her - John?

- I don't know why but I was expecting that - John said to her and started walking to his dorm

- John! - Stacy yelled but he didn't looked to her. Crying Stacy backed to her dorm and then walked to the bedroom and laid in her bed trying to stop crying "The best thing that happened to you in all this time, you just had to say goodbye because you are so stupid" Stacy thought to herself and more tears started running from her eyes "What have I done?"

* * *

- Where is Stacy? - Torrie whispered to Trish in the first class of the morning in the auditorium

- I didn't saw her this morning - Trish answered to Torrie

- What happened to Nitro's eye? - Torrie asked to her looking to Nitro that was sat at Melina's side

- John and Nitro in the same room what do you think? - Trish asked to her and in that moment someone entered in the room

- I'm sorry for being late - Stacy said entering in the room and then sat in the first seat that saw

* * *

- What is he talking about? - Randy asked to John that wasn't listening anything that was being discussed in the class. Randy looked to him - Cena?

- What? - John asked to him

- You are strange - Randy said to him

- Bad night - John answered to him

- Yeah, I notice Nitro's eye - Randy said and in that moment Stacy entered in the class room

John looked to her - I'm sorry for being late - Stacy said entering in the room and her eyes meet John's what made her sat in the first seat that saw

"I should have said other thing last night" John thought to himself "But I was expecting this to happen! Friends first place…and because all this I just have this big fight with Nitro! This day can't go worse"

* * *

- I'm sorry for being late - Stacy said and then looked to John what made her sat in the first seat that saw "I should have stay in my bed" she thought to herself "I can even look to him! I just think that I'm such an idiot. I broke with him because Torrie, that is dating other guy"

- Ashley Masssaro - the girl that was at her side

- Stacy Keibler - Stacy said with a little smile to her "I'm not in the mood of talk" Stacy thought to herself

* * *

In the end of the class Stacy waited for her friend to get out of the room

- What happened? - Torrie asked to her

- I fell asleep - Stacy answered with a little smile. When she was passing by the door, John was passing at the same time

- First the ladies - John said looking to her a little mad but she even looked to him

- When they do this, it means that something is wrong - Chris whispered to Trish

- Don't even start - Stacy said looking to him

- I'm just being nice - John said to her

- Yeah being nice - Stacy said with sarcasm passing the door

- I think that you can say goodbye to your movies - Amy whispered to Trish - They backed to the normal

"I was so sure" Trish thought to herself walking out of the room "Something happened to them back to this! Maybe was what Candice said and me doing always that questions"

- Trish! - Amy said to her - What is going one?

- I need talk with you! - Trish said grabbing Amy's arm

- Where are you going? - Matt asked to them

- Bathroom - Trish answered

- That is the code for going to gossip, right? - Chris asked and Matt nodded with his head

* * *

- You started good, getting late to the classes - Jackie said walking to Stacy that was sat alone

- I felt asleep - Stacy answered to her putting a fake smile in her lips "Why when I don't want to see anyone everybody comes talk with me?" Stacy thought - Where is Jay?

- He and Test went to something that I have no idea - Jackie said - Since they came to here they have always something new to do

- I didn't see Christy - Stacy said to her

- Christy came back yesterday to here and now is moving her things to the dorm. So, today you will not see her in the classes - Jackie answered to her

- I have this little question - Stacy said and Jackie looked to her with curiosity - Is about Test…I can still go talk with him normally, right?

- I think so - Jackie said - You two are friends since the first year of high school…Just because that little incident last year, that doesn't' mean that will be weird

- That will be weird - Stacy said - Should I say I'm sorry?

- If you do that, that will be worse - Jackie said to her - Talk normally like anything had happen. All the first years are having classes together, so is good idea you talk with him without say I'm sorry

- Ok! - Stacy said and in that moment the belt rang

* * *

- She said that had important things to do - Maria said sitting at Torrie side in the dinning room

- And because that, she doesn't come to dinner? - Trish asked to her

- Looks a like - Maria said

- She has been strange today - Amy said

- Maybe Teacher Sable went talk with her father about what happened last night - Trish said - Should we talk with her?

- Stacy would send you to the hell - Torrie said - Believe me I know her…Let her be alone!

* * *

"Let me see: last night I decided broke with John, because finally my conscience decided that was the right thing to do, even if I'm in love with him, even if I started falling for him since the first time that he kissed me! But what is making me all this is that he didn't say anything, he just accepted! Well, during all this time we had time to know each other a lot, and he knows that he couldn't change my mind! But what if this time was different? Just one word and I would change my mind!" Stacy thought to herself "Right? No, that isn't right! I made my mind since Candice said me that! Betraying! Is the worse thing that you can do!"

* * *

**I hope you liked! Sorry for the spelling mistakes!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Summary for the next chapter: Dram...drama...drama...and more drama! Couldn't they have a normal life???**

**One more time: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!**


	12. One Week Later

**Hello!!!! Thanks for read last chapter and thanks for review!!!**

**Last chapter Stacy broke up everything with John...One week passed...Have she regret? **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

1 week later, Saturday

- Yes? - Stacy asked answering her cell phone

- What is going on with you? - Melina asked to her - This week you got late to all the classes and at the lunch or at dinner anyone saw you

- I'm not in the mood - Stacy said

- What happened? - Melina asked - I'm your friend

- I broke everything with him because what happened after Jillian came talk with us in the other day - Stacy answered and some tears came to her eyes - After that the girls started asking me what was going on between me and John and then just my conscience started thinking that I needed to do the right thing to not hurt Torrie…I just did one of the most biggest mistakes of my life

- Why you just don't pick up the cell phone call him and tell all that? - Melina asked

- Because I called him once because I wanted explain everything but he didn't answer - Stacy answered to her - And he even look to me! He just looks to me to argue and I just don't know what to do

- So go talk with him - Melina said to her

- Two problems - Stacy said - First he is in other dorm with a lot of guys and some of them know us and know our little past of discussions and the he is in the same room than Nitro, and the second Torrie would found out

- I don't know why you sugffer for Torrie - Melina said - You don't chose the person for who you will fall in love

- And I just fell in love for her ex boyfriend - Stacy said

- And she never fell for him - Melina said to Stacy - Go talk with him and explain everything. The reason why you done that and what you are feeling now

- I don't think that I can do that - Stacy said to Melina - I have afraid

- What if Cena is suppose to be you soul mate? - Melina asked - Will you let him pass because this girl that never loved him but fells that is her right be mad with you because you love him?

- What can I do? - Stacy asked to her

- Do you have afraid of go to the boys dorm room? - Melina asked to her

- Nitro is in the same room - Stacy said to her

- He is my boyfriend - Melina said - I can take him out of there during how much time I want, during the time that you need

- And how I enter there without they see me? - Stacy asked to her

- They are in the first floor, so I was thinking in a tree and a window - Melina said

- I'm not going to climb a tree to enter in the dorm - Stacy said

- You walked out of the boys dorm by the trash - Melina said - You only needed to enter and walk in the hall and knock to the door

- And which is the door? - Stacy asked to Melina - I never knew his number door

- 207 - Melina answered to her - So you are doing that?

- Yes! - Stacy answered to her

- I'm going to call Nitro and you can go to there in twenty minutes - Melina said

- Thanks! - Stacy said

- We are friends, right? - Melina asked and hung up the phone

* * *

"And here I'm entering in the boys dorm without be seen because then I needed to explain what the hell I was doing in here. And I only know that he in here because he didn't want to get out with the others because they were all couples" Stacy thought to herself opening the window of the first floor and entered in there "Until now everything went good. I just jumped from a tree to a window…I think that I would get a good job in the circus"

Stacy started looking to the room number 207. When she arrived there, she knocked to the door. In that moment started hearing some voices "Open the door Cena" she thought to herself a little concern

* * *

- Who is now? - John whispered walking to the door and opened it. Very quickly, Stacy entered and closed it. John stayed looking to her confuse - What do you want?

- I came to talk with you - Stacy answered

- So, you needed toenter like that in my room? - John asked to her - You thought that I wouldn't let you enter?

- In fact I thought that but I done this because I heard some voices and I didn't want anyone to see me - Stacy answered to him

- What do you want? - John asked to her

- Explain everything - Stacy answered to him - I done one of the biggest mistakes of my life doing what I did last week! The girls asked me again if we were having something and I answered no, and I just remember hear that for dating with you I would be betraying Torrie and that is the worse thing that can do to anyone…I just have a conscience attack and I just called you without think anymore to break everything between us…After that I just have been thinking and I notice that I done a big mistake because I need you! I fell in love with you and isn't my fault that Torrie have date with you and the things went wrong…I didn't chose fall in love you, but even if I could chose I would chose fall in love with you! And because of that I just climbed a tree, jumped to a window because I didn't want anyone to know that I came to talk with you. And I did that not becasue of Torrie but because I'm afraid of you say no! In all this time you are the best thing that happened to me and I'm just so dumb that only notices that when I lost it…Friends are the most important thing that I have, but between you and Torrie, I can say that I will always chose you because you never did anything against me on purpose…we had a lot fights and we said what came to our mind but it was never on purpose

- What you want say with all that? - John asked to her with a little smile

- I love you and I want to stay with you - Stacy answered to him

- Note, never more broke up again because then I came to here and I have Nitro always saying something and then we start fighting and just because I putted him with a black eyes, that doesn't mean that he didn't broke my rib - John answered to her

- Really? - Stacy asked concern to him - But you have been going to the gym classes

He kissed her with then looked to her - Because I needed to see you! I love you too and I want to stay with you! I don't know what happened but I never cared so much about a girl!

- Thank you - Stacy said to him with a smile and kissed him again. She started getting close of him and putted her hands on his waist.

- Stace! - John said to her felling some pain

- I'm sorry! - Stacy said with a concern smile

- Don't worry - John said to her - But I think that you should go before Nitro arrives

- He isn't going to back so soon - Stacy said with a smile and he looked to her with curiosity

- Melina? - John asked to her and she nodded with her head

- She had the idea of the tree and the window and she said that she would take Nitro out of here - Stacy said - Is because of that that I done all that because I was sure that he wasn't here

- And if you didn't this today you would go to the locker room and talk in front of everybody, right? - John asked to her

- Maybe - Stacy answered to him - And then they would found everything about us and we didn't need to explain anything

- Why we don't forget that just for today? - John asked to her and she kissed him one more time

* * *

- I think that I need go! - Stacy said laid in his bed

- Just some more minutes - John said and kissed her

- We have been here during almost two hours making out - Stacy said to him with a little smile

- Is because of all the week - John said to her and pushed her close to him

- I don't know how much time we still having - Stacy said to him with a smile - I don't want people to think things

- I have a broken rib and when you touched in my waist it really hurt - John said to her - I don't think that we would do something!

- How you went to the practice? - Stacy asked to him

- I heard a lot of yells - John answered to her - And I suffered a lot because I didn't want Nitro to found that he broke my rib! The only person of the new guys that the coach knows the name is mine

- You will survive - Stacy said - I just have been thinking in something

- What? - John asked to her

- We can reveal all this in my birthday day - Stacy said to him - In three weeks!

- Are you sure that that isn't to forget to buy your present? - John asked to and noticed that Stacy was going to hit him in the arm - I'm hurt!

- Only because of your rib - Stacy said to him

- It isn't a bad idea - John said to her - Not bad at all! We could fail the first our because in that moment we decided to talk about all this and then we started dating

- Great! - Stacy said to him - Now, I really need to go

- You aren't going by the tree again, right? - John asked to her

- In the hall can be someone passing - Stacy said to him - I know that you have a broken rib but they don't

- I'm going with you to see if the path is clean - John said grabbing her hand

* * *

- I didn't saw you here last night - Shelly said in the next morning when Stacy waked up

- I went to take a walk because I wasn't with sleep - Stacy answered to her with a little smile

- Is the first time in this week that you wake up happy - Shelly said

- I was getting used to the first week of classes - Stacy said to her "And I'm with John again" she thought with a little smile

* * *

- Good Morning - Stacy said sitting in the cafeteria for the breakfast - Isn't it a good day?

- Is almost raining - Trish said to Stacy looking to the sky by the window

- I like rain - Stacy answered to her with a smile - So, why are only you and Candice here?

- Because Randy have an early train - Candice said - Amy is so lucky that Matt quit from the team

- Chris went to see his band because they need practice - Trish said to her - He just wants success in the band and in the wrestling

- But why are you so happy? - Candice asked to Stacy

- I just have a good night of sleep - Stacy answered with a smile

- Is fish in the sea? - Candice asked and Stacy looked to her confuse - Is any guy out there?

- That was just a good night of sleep - Stacy said without answer Candice's question - I really needed this night! I think that I will not get more late to the classes

- And you are eating - Trish said surprise - No, really, what is going on?

- I don't know - Stacy answered - I just waked up like everything was fine…not a problem in the world, in my life!

- Ok! - the two said at the same time looking to Stacy

- When ends the train? - Stacy asked to them

- Why? - Candice asked

- We could go see it? - Stacy proposed - I don't want pass all the day here

- Cena is in there - Trish said to Stacy - And this week you two haven't be friendly and I don't want be embarrassed in front of all that people

- I'm not going to embarrass you - Stacy said grabbing the hand of Trish and Candice and pushed them

- She is too happy! - Candice whispered to Trish

- Don't have idea of what happened - Trish answered with a little smile "Maybe they are really dating now!" Trish thought to herself "Maybe this week was just because they didn't have the courage to admit what feel for each other…Trish you need to stop making movies"

* * *

- That coach is hard - Candice said looking to the practice

- Don't let him hear you or he can send you to play in there - Trish said

- I was a cheerleader not a player - Candice said - I think that I would break something in there

- Is a hard game - Stacy said looking to John "He will get a serious injure if he doesn't tell to anyone about that damn broke rib" Stacy thought to herself "I just don't kill Nitro because he dates Melina, that have all this idea, and thanks to her we backed"

- He isn't playing like is normal - Trish said

- Who? - Stacy asked looking to her

- John - Trish said

- I think that is - Stacy said to her and looked to him

- Stacy, just because you two are a cat and a mouse that doesn't mean that you shouldn't recognized that he was the best player of the team last year - Trish said to her - Last year he didn't play too much because of you

- I agree with her - Candice said - And I'm dating Randy that plays in there

- You are saying that because of me he passed four months without play? - Stacy asked and the two nodded with their heads "That never passed in my mind…" she thought to herself "I destroyed his chance of having a scholarship this year!"

- No, really something is wrong with him - Trish said one more time and in that moment her cell phone rang

* * *

- What the hell is wrong with you? - Randy whispered to John in a brief pause during the practice

- Anything! - John answered to him "This is hurting me even more" he thought to himself

- You aren't playing like you use - Randy said to him - In the other two practices you done the same thing

- I'm fine - John said to him - I wasn't used at this anymore

- Cena - Randy said

- Is better we go - John said and walked to the side of the rest of his team mates

* * *

- I need to go Chris is waiting for me - Trish said to Candice and Stacy and walked out of there

- Have you notice that Torrie has two ex and the current boyfriend in this field? - Candice asked with a smile and Stacy nodded with her head - Ted and Billy are in the same team

- Maybe Billy doesn't care - Stacy said to her

- Torrie cheated on John with him - Candice said - John could hit him

- I don't think that any of them want to get problems - Stacy said "John will get hurt because Test and Jay are in the other team and to be truly sometimes I heard them talking about Cena, when I didn't know who he was, and for the things that I heard they weren't friends" she thought to herself worried "Thanks that Nitro is in the same team that John and Mercury quit"

- I thought that the team would have a lot more players - Candice said

- The most part of them decided that only want to care about wrestling and left the football - Stacy answered to her and looked to the camp

- Oh my god! - Candice said - That must have hurt!

"I'm going to kill Test and Jay" Stacy thought a little angry looking to the field "Hope he is fine"

* * *

- Thanks for the help! - John said to Randy that helped him getting on his feet. John looked to Test and Jay that were smiling "I'm going to kill that two" John thought to himself

- Dude, are you sure that is everything fine with you? - Randy asked to him

- Yes! - John answered a little mad - Why you keep asking? I told you that I wasn't use to play

- Cena, you never done this - Randy said to him

- The loser team can start running - the coach yelled and Randy and John looked to him - Five laps

- Great! - Randy whispered and started running

- Cena! - the coach said and he looked to him - Ten for you

- Yes, sir! - John said and started running

* * *

- Do you come? - Candice asked to Stacy in the moment that was getting ready to get out of there

- I will just stay here a little more - Stacy answered to her and saw her leaving the stands. In that moment John was finishing running and the coach had just entered in the lockers. Stacy walked out of the stands and started walking to John that was laid in the grass. - Hi!

- Did you come to see my disgrace? - John asked to her and she sat at his side

- You should have told to the coach that you are hurt - Stacy said to him

- Only you know that I'm hurt and I want that to continued like that - John said to her - I don't want them to be easy whit me just because this little incident

- The coach only said to you run more five laps than the others because I think that he thinks that you are joking with him! - Stacy said to him - In the first practice you were great and now you are like this! You are the best

- I'm the best? - John asked to her with a smile

- Yes! - Stacy said to him with a smile too - You only lost your captain position because of me and you stopped playing during four months because of me. The older coach wanted to punish you for what you did

- That wasn't your fault - John said to her

- You could have a scholarship - Stacy said to him

- I'm not so great - John said to her with a little smile - And your friends must really hate me because I have always one of them after me

- I know - Stacy said to him - I think that they hate you since you won the price of best revelation player from Test

- Really? - John asked to her

- I remember they talk about a Cena that "stole" that price - Stacy said with a little smile - But you didn't steal because you are the best

- You only say that because…you know - John said to her

- I always thought that you were the best - Stacy said - I just never wanted to say because then I could never more joke with you about that

- I would love to kiss you but I'm all sweat and we are in the field - John said to her

- I don't see anyone…and I don't see the problem of you being sweat - Stacy said and gave him a quickly kiss on the lips - Now, if you don't mind I have some things to do, like go talk with some persons…See you later!

- Bye! - John said to her "I think that I can't move" he thought to himself "If I back to the hospital again they will kill me…Will be the third time this week!" John thought "I will be so death by that doctor…He is already tired of see my face in there"

* * *

**Thanks for read! Sorry for the spelling mistakes...I really hope you liked this new chapter!!!**

**They are together again! They love each other too much to stay to break!**

**Next Chapter Title: "Why is John playing so bad?"**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Tell the Truth

**Hi!!! I'm sorry for take so long to post this new chapter...this last weeks were very busy...Well, thank you to everyone who read the last chapter (I hope you liked it) and thanks for the review!**

**I hope you like this new chapter and please READ and REVIEW!!!! I love reviews...reviews make me happy...they show me that you like my story!!!!**

**Chapter Summary: John needs to tell the truth**

* * *

- Why you came lunch with us? - Christy asked to Stacy. The girls sat around a table to lunch.

- I was alone and we have a lot of things to talk about - Stacy answered with a little smile and in that moment Test and Jay sat at their side

- Look, Keibler is back! - Jay said with a smile and gave a kiss on Jackie - What leads you here?

- The lunch - Stacy answered to him - And I was just thinking that you could pay it, you know in the name of the older times

- I'm not rich! - Jay said and sat at his girlfriend side

- C'mon I don't eat too much…well, maybe when I'm happy - Stacy said to him

- Are you happy? - Jackie asked to her

- Yes - Stacy answered - I wake up very happy! I had a good night of sleep

- I like you when you are happy - Gail said - You are nice!

- Thanks - Stacy said with a big smile in her face - I went to see the practice

- We thought to go see it but then we just saw the weather - Christy said - Maybe it would start raining

- We were going to see the practice but then you saw the girlfriend of the guy and you decide to back to the your bedroom - Gail said

- We don't need to know that - Test said to her

- But how went the practice? - Jackie asked to them

- Fine - Jay said

- Cena was so bad that we could get our revenge - Test said and Stacy looked to him

- Revenge? - Stacy asked to him - What have he done to you?

- We have our little fights in the field - Jay answered and Stacy looked to him - You don't like him too, so you should be happy!

- You tried to kill a guy and I should be happy? - she asked to him - Just because I passed last year yelling with him that doesn't mean that I want to see him hurt…I need to continue having someone to discuss, and if you hurt him, it will not be fair to him fight with me, because he would be in disadvantage

- Not talking about football or anything relative with that during the lunch - Jackie said

"I almost talked too much!" Stacy thought to herself "Maybe I talked too much saying all that but they are really trying to hurt him, more than what he already is"

* * *

- What is going on with John? - Candice asked to Randy

- I don't have idea, he doesn't tell me - Randy answered to her - I already asked and I always get the same answer "Anything"

- I was just seeing the train with Trish and Stacy and we saw him playing - Candice said - You should really try to convince him to say what is going on

- I think that I have an idea - Randy said to her and picked up his cell phone - I just need to make some calls

* * *

"You need to rest! Like I didn't know…And I can't take anything because all those steroids exams" John thought to himself walking by the hall to his bedroom. In that moment Randy, Matt and Chris appeared - Where you waiting for me? - John asked to them confuse

- In fact! - Randy answered - What the hell is going on with you?

- Why are you asking that? - John asked to him

- Because of the practice - Randy answered to him

- We didn't saw it but for the description you were really bad - Matt said - And last time that you were so bad in a train was because the rest of the team was trying to make you look bad

- You did what? - John asked looking to Matt and Randy very surprise

- Was a bet that we done - Randy answered - But that isn't important, we came to here because you will tell us what is going on with you

- Anything - John answered to him

- We are your friends - Chris said

- You are looking the girls when they want to know something - John said to them - And that isn't a good thing

- Cena, you are looking one of them when doesn't want to answer - Chris said to him

- For the last time, it isn't anything going on with me - John said "I just have a broken rib what makes a little difficult to breath or run and having someone throwing me to the floor makes a lot worse" he thought to himself - It is just like I said I wasn't used to the trains anymore

- Tell us other lie…You are always used to the practices - Matt said

- And in the try outs you were fine - Randy said to him

- Stop! - John said to the three - Anything is going on with me! I'm not used to play

- What have you broke? - Matt asked and the three looked to him

- What are you talking about? - John asked to him "I don't remember say to anyone more that I broke anything…how can he ask me if I broke something?"

- Why are you asking if he broke something? - Chris asked to Matt

- Is the only logical answer - Matt answered - He isn't playing like used and for what Randy said he is always doing something wrong and get tired very quickly. We know that you are always used to play, so this is the only logical answer. You broke something and is because of that that you aren't playing like you use. And I think that you aren't taking the meds because the exams that you need to do to stay in the team

- I think that you chose the wrong carer - John said to him - Now, can we stop talking in the middle of the hall

- Do you prefer the bathroom? - Chris asked to him and John looked to him mad - Now serious, what have you broke?

- A rib - John answered - And now, you three shut up about that!

- How? - Randy asked to him - In the try outs? Because you started playing very bad since them

- Was in that day but it was in my fight with Nitro - John answered to him - Now, shut up because I don't want anyone to know about this! I don't want him to know that he broke my rib

- You need to tell to the coach - Matt said - That can get very serious

- I took control of everything - John said to him - And I just went to see it and the doctor said that everything is fine and that maybe next week everything will be resolve

- You know that the time depends of what you do - Matt said to him - You need to be look out

- Now, that you three already said everything that you wanted can I go to my dorm room? - John asked to them

- Nitro is in there - Randy said to him

- So, I'm just going to put this bag in there and then I walk out of there - John said to them - I have something to do

- What kind of thing to do? - Chris asked to him but John had already entered in the bedroom - Do you know?

- Look since we arrive here John haven't share the things - Matt said to him and they started walking out of the hall

- Should we follow him? - Randy asked

- I'm not going to make part of that - Matt said to them - I just think that is some thing stupid to do…and you would look two kids

- I was kidding - Randy said with a smile

- Hope that anyone of you two follow him - Matt said

- Don't worry! - Chris and Randy said at the same time and then looked to each other when Matt walked out of there

- Are we going to follow him? - Randy asked to Chris

- I don't know - Chris answered - Maybe we should pass this time…next time we follow him

- Why you still here? - John asked to Chris and Randy

- Seeing the view - Chris answered with a smile

* * *

- You are irresponsible! You will hurt yourself in that damn practice - Stacy yelled concern

- You are yelling in the library - John said to her - If we get expel from here we will need to found other place to be together

- Fine! - Stacy whispered to him - Why you don't talk with the coach?

- I think that since the first time that I appeared in the field he decided not like me - John said to her - I'm not going to say anything to him

- If you play in the game like you played in the practice, he will expel you from the team - Stacy said to him

- Believe me! - John said to her - Everything is going to be fine

- You are hurt - Stacy said to him - You know very well that this isn't going to be fine! You will get a serious injury

- Last year you wouldn't care if I broke a leg and continued playing - John replied

- For this date, I don't think so - Stacy said to him - But at the Christmas time maybe I would be already concern, but you can be sure that after the first eliminatory of the tournament in January I would be already concern...I just remember that I couldn't take my eyes from you

- What? - John asked to her with a smile

- You heard me - Stacy said to him - I don't know if you done on purpose or not but you were always on my front and I was just trying to convince myself that I wasn't falling from you, well, that I didn't fell for you

- So, you had already fell for me in the beginning of January, right? - John asked to and she nodded with her head - Great!

- Why? - Stacy asked to him confuse

- You know, the winter prom **(Troubles! Chapter 22)** - John answered to her - At least we have something for each other…You didn't have to deal with the deal of the other deal…

- What? I only catch a little of what you tried to say - Stacy said looking to him confuse but with a little smile - But you look very cute when you do that! And I only have to deal of sleeping with the guy that was dating other girl. I didn't have to deal with anything more because like I said I fell in love with you and, forgetting the circumstances, you were the right person…well, I had to deal with a pregnancy thing but that isn't important because in the end it wasn't anything**…(Troubles! Chapter 23/24)**

- I had to deal with the not feeling guilty when I looked to Torrie - John said to her - She had just done the same thing to me! **(Toubles! Chapter 20)** A lot of times passed on my mind that everything that passed between us was just because I want revenge on her, but then I just saw that I would never be capable of do that to you…

- Can we not talk about that? - Stay asked to him

- Yes! - John answered and kissed her - You were very beautiful in that night

- Cena! - Stacy said to him a little mad but with a little smile

- I know, "Cena shut up"! - John answered and started kissing her one more time

* * *

Friday

- I hate that woman - Trish said looking to Sable during the last class of the week

- Well, she didn't do anything to you - Amy said to her

- My boyfriend is just staring at her like she was the last woman in the heart - Trish whispered and looked to Amy - Do you want me to like her?

- Did you notice that almost all the guys go to the front row in this class? - Stacy said to the two - I think that any girl likes her!

- Yeah! - Trish answered - I really hate her…and I'm going to kill Chris to be in there!

- At least Matt didn't sit in the front - Amy said - He is sat in the second row…Ok, I'm going to kill him too!

- I think that you don't need to worry - Trish said to Amy - Of all the guys in the class Matt must be the one that doesn't care about her

- I think that the only one that doesn't care is John - Amy said to Trish and the two looked to him - He is just in there sat scratching the book at Matt's side

- Maybe he didn't have any seat at their side - Stacy said

- Why you always think bad things about him? - Amy asked looking to Stacy

- Because yes - Stacy answered with a little smile "Because I need to fake that I'm not dating him or something like that" she thought to herself "And I really hope that he isn't looking to her" - What has she that we don't?

- Age and experience - Trish answered to her - And in your case boobs

- They have the perfect size - Stacy said to Trish

- Depends of the guy - Trish answered to Stacy with a little smile

- I don't think that that is a subject to be discussed - Amy said to them

- How much time until the end of the class? - Trish asked to Amy

- One hour - Amy answered to her

- If the eyes killed - Trish said looking to Sable - I would kill her right now!

* * *

- Are you sure that she is a teacher? - Chris asked looking to Sable

- Are you sure that Trish isn't going to kill you? - Matt asked from the second row and Chris looked to him a little mad - I thought that!

- Don't! - Chris said and looked to John - What hell are you doing? You have a view at your front and last time that I checked you didn't have girlfriend

- She isn't so good - John answered to him and continued scratching the book

- I'm lost here - Chris said looking to John confuse - She isn't? Do you want a pair of glasses?

- Haven't you a girlfriend? - John asked looking to him

- But I have eyes - Chris answered to John - Something that I think that you lost

- Do you mind if I continue my class? - Sable asked looking to Chris and John

- No at all - John answered to her and started scratching the book again

* * *

- I'm going to kill Chris! - Trish said in the end of the class and walked very quickly out of her place and grabbed Chris' arm

- Hi, to you too - Chris said very surprise

- Don't say hi to me - Trish said and the two walked out of the classroom

- He is so death - Amy said with a little smile and walked to Matt's side and the two walked out of the class too

- Do you come? - Maria asked to Stacy in the door with Torrie

- Yes! - Stacy answered but when was picking up her things Jillian threw it to the floor. Stacy looked to her very mad and Jillian smiled to her. Then she looked to Maria and Torrie - You can go, I catch you later!

- Ok! - Maria said and the two walked out of there and Stacy started picking up her things

- Do you want help? - John asked to her with a little smile

- Yes! - Stacy answered and he kneeled to help her. She looked to him and saw him touching in his rib - That stills hurting you! You told me yesterday that everything was fine! That you didn't fell anything more!

- What are you talking? - John asked to her without look to her eyes

- You know very well - Stacy answered to him a little mad - You just said that was everything fine! You lied to me

- Stace…- John started trying to say

- No! - Stacy said to him and started walking out of the classroom and he followed her

- I didn't want you to get worry - John answered to her in the door and she looked to him

- Now I'm worried and mad with you! Don't follow me - Stacy answered to him and walked out

- Girlfriend problems? - Sable asked walking to the door to leave the classroom

- She isn't…- John started and looked to her

- Isn't what looked - Sable answered to him and looked to him with a little smile - See you next week!

- Bye! - John answered to her and walked out of the class and then saw that Stacy was in the stairs looking to him - I was being nice!

- I didn't say anything - Stacy replied to him a little mad and he walked to her front

- Are you mad? - John asked to her and she nodded her head - I didn't mean to lie to you but I just didn't want you to worry about this

- You are putting yourself in risk - Stacy said to him

- I…- he started but she interrupted him

- During this week you played better in the practices but the game is this weekend and I think that you should tell to your coach that you can't play - Stacy said to him - This time you can get serious hurt!

- I'm not going to tell him anything - John said to her - It doesn't' hurt me so much!

- Really? - Stacy asked to him and he nodded with his head

- Believe me - John said. Stacy stayed looking to him and before he could do anything she touched in his rib. He tried to hide that it was hurting him but Stacy noticed. He looked to her face and saw that she was looking to him very mad - Stace…

- You need to tell him - Stacy said looking to him a little mad and walked out of there

- Damn! - John whispered to himself

* * *

**I hope you liked this new chapter!!!! Sorry for the spellings mitakes, but english isn't my first language**

**Next Chapter Summary: Will John tell the truth???? And most important are John and Stacy finally reveal that are dating????**

**One more time please REVIEW!!!!!**


	14. Are You Dating?

**I'm back with a new chapter!!!! I really hope you like this one...**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chaoter and a big thanks to ****RKO.I.F.** **for the review...It means a lot for me!!!!**

**Summary Chapter:**** Will John tell the truth???? And most important are John and Stacy finally reveal that are dating????**

**Please read adn REVIEW!!!!!**

* * *

Next day

- Do you come see the game? - Maria asked to Stacy at her bedroom door

- No! - Stacy answered to her - I will just stay here sleeping!

- Are you sure? - Maria asked to her and Stacy nodded her head

* * *

"He will just get even more hurt!" Stacy thought to herself laid in the bed "Why everybody went to that damn game? I really needed to talk with someone to get distracted"

- Hi! - she heard someone saying and looked to the door confuse

- What are you doing here? - Stacy asked to him confuse

- I didn't saw you in the game - John answered to her and sat at her side in the bed - I was in the balconies with the girls and Matt and Chris and I didn't saw you

- What happened? - Stacy asked to him

- I went talk with the coach - John answered to her - And that wasn't so bad after all! Just some yells because I didn't tell him…We can say that I'm one month out of the team and then he will see if I'm ready to go back

- You should have done that sooner - Stacy said to him

- I just have the feeling that if I didn't do this, a girl would stay very mad with me - John said to her

- You could be sure of that - she said to him with a smile

- So, I decided to do this because I didn't want the girl to get mad with me - John said to her - And I need to say I'm sorry for lie to her

- I think that I was too much protective but I didn't want you to get hurt - Stacy said to him

- I know - John said and tried to kiss her but she didn't let him

- Morning breath - Stacy said to him and he smiled to her

- I think that we can avoid that for today - John said and kissed her

- One thing - Stacy said in the end of the kiss and he looked to her with curiosity - Don't even look to that woman again

- What? - John asked to her with a smile - You are talking about what?

- Sable - Stacy answered to him - Don't even look to her again

- She is my teacher so it is a little harder - John said to her

- You understood what I said - Stacy said to him

- Jealous? - John asked but she didn't answer to him - You are a lot better than her

- You need to promise me that you will never more lie to me - Stacy said to him

- But this time I'm not lying - John said to her and kissed her one more time and in the end of the kiss she stayed looking to him - What is now?

- How did you enter here? - Stacy asked

- By the door - John replied

- Did anyone see you? - Stacy asked

- I think that everybody is in the game or went home - John answered to her - I think that you are probably the only one that decided to stay here sleeping

- I wasn't sleeping - Stacy replied - I just stayed here because I didn't want to see you getting even more hurt in the game…I'm the only one that can hurt you

- You know - John said and she looked to him with curiosity - You need to stop worry with me! I'm the guy

- What you mean with that? - Stacy asked

- I'm the protective one - John answered

- And I'm the concern one - Stacy said to him - So, if you get hurt I need to stay concern and do something to you get better

- Just don't worry so much - John said to her

- Fine - Stacy said and he looked to her - What?

- That didn't look sincere - John said to her

- I promise - Stacy said with a little smile looking to his eyes - Happy?

- Very! - John said to her and the two kissed each other one more time

* * *

- You didn't explain to me why he didn't play today - Trish said looking to Chris

- Broken rib - Chris answered to her - Nitro broke his rib in the same day that John putted him a black eye

- That was almost two weeks ago! - Trish said - He didn't tell you sooner about all this?

- No - Chris answered - And it was very hard to convince him to tell us what was going on…I just don't get it why he done everything to anyone know and now isn't playing

- Why you hide that from us? - Amy asked to Matt

- Because he said to us don't tell to anyone - Matt answered - And we promise not to tell! We are his friends

- But that is stupid - Amy said - He could have get a serious injure

- You guys are jerks - Trish said

- You are mad with me? - Chris asked to her

- I'm mad with you since yesterday - Trish answered to him

- For god sake - Chris said - She is our teacher

- You weren't looking to her like she was your teacher - Trish said

- Don't want be in the middle - Torrie said to Trish - You said to Stacy to not do anything that could embarrass you, but you are embarrassing yourself discussing with your boyfriend during the football game

- Sorry for that - Trish said with sarcasm and a little mad

* * *

- You need to go! - Stacy said to John in the end of the kiss - Before someone comes back

- I'm going! - John said and kissed her one more time - Bye!

- Bye! - Stacy said with a little smile "The university started two weeks ago and we already broke once because I was a idiot and we discussed because he was idiot that wanted to broke the others ribs!" she thought to herself " It could be worse!"

- Come lunch with us? - Trish asked to Stacy by cell phone

- How many couples? - Stacy asked to her

- Don't worry that you will have Maria and John - Trish answered to her

- What happened to Punk? - Stacy asked to her

- This girl called Barbie but everyone calls her Kelly have been flirting with him since the beginning of the classes - Trish answered - Looks like Maria saw her kissing him and broke it

- He couldn't have fault - Stacy said walking to her bag

- When was you and Cena the fault was…? - Trish asked

- Both, but I think that any of us was flirting with the other - Stacy answered to her - That could be Kelly that kissed him and he didn't have time to stop her and then Maria appeared

- You don't need to be so worry because Maria isn't - Trish said to Stacy - So do you come or not?

- I need to dress first - Stacy answered to her - Where will you be?

- I'm going to there to pick up you - Trish said - I will be in there in twenty minutes

- Ok - Stacy said and hung up the cell phone and twenty minutes after Trish arrived to her bedroom door

- Are you ready? - Trish asked to her and Stacy nodded with her head

- We can go - Stacy said to her picking up her bag - I have been thinking in something

- What? - Trish asked to her

- I remember hearing that you stole Chris from Stephanie - Stacy said to her - How was that?

- Well, I didn't steal him - Trish said to Stacy with a little smile - We can say that Stephanie liked him but they never had anything with each other…I asked Chris out because he didn't notice me.

- What? - Stacy asked to her - You two look so in love and he never noticed you?

- No! - Trish answered to her - I was just the silly fifteen years old girl that entered in the first year of the high school and he was just the seventh year old guy in the second year for the second time because skipping classes. And most important he was, kind a friend of the McMahon clan. He didn't make part of them but passed a lot of time with them. He is friend with Shane McMahon

- He is two years old? - Stacy asked and Trish nodded with her head - Oh…I didn't have idea!

- One year and you don't know? - Trish asked to her

- No! I never got any reason to know - Stacy answered with a little smile - But you were telling me about your first date with Chris

- Oh…I just walked to him in front of all his friends and asked him out - Trish told her - Every body that was around him started laughing. I was almost blushing and getting out of there when he said "yes". I stayed looking to him surprise and then I just smiled and we got out in the next weekend. So, we entered in a kind of relationship and then we entered where we are now. A lot of persons in the school stayed surprise with us together…Amy stayed very surprise

- Why? - Stacy asked to her

- We can say that before start dating Chris I was a little shy around the guys - Trish said to her - Was a big step with Chris!

- I don't imagine you shy with the guys - Stacy said laughing - In fact I don't see you shy with anyone

- Believe me, I was - Trish said to her

* * *

- Not talking about football - Candice said to Randy - We are having lunch

- Fine - Randy said to her - I already shut up my mouth about that

- So did you won? - Stacy asked arriving with Trish who sat at Chris' side

- Yeah - Randy answered to her - For ten points…The team was good but we are a lot…

- Randy - Candice said looking to him a little mad

- She asked - Randy said

- Looks like I shouldn't have asked - Stacy said and sat at Maria's side - Are you fine?

- Yes - Maria answered - I thought that was the best thing to do…He was cheating on me

- Why you don't talk with him? - Stacy asked to her

- Because I heard that the two are already dating - Maria answered to her

- You will found someone better than him - Stacy said to her with a little smile "I really hate this world…I was cheated and I cheated on my best friend" she thought to herself "At least she didn't caught Punk on top of her mother…I want to forget this image! Well, I wanted to forget that I slept with John and that didn't happen too…"

- Sorry for being late - Torrie said arriving to the table and sat at Stacy's side

- Where is your boyfriend? - Stacy asked to her

- Taking lunch with his friends - Torrie answered to her

- Maybe with Billy? - Stacy asked to her and Torrie looked to her a little mad "Oh, my god what hell did I say?" Stacy thought to herself concern

- I didn't say that he went to lunch with his team mates - Torrie answered to her

- I just asked - Stacy said to her

- What happened? - Trish whispered to Amy that was at her side

- I have no idea - Amy said - Are the two mad?

- I don't think so - Trish said

- Change the subject - Amy said to her

- So, how have been the classes? - Trish asked and Amy looked to her - What?

- Didn't you have other question? - Amy whispered to her

- Shut up - Trish said to her

- I preferred be in holidays - Candice answered to her - And I really hate Sable

- One question - Chris said looking to the girls - What have all of you against her? What have she done to you?

- She just…- Trish started answering but Stacy interrupted her to give an answer that would make the guys believe

- I hit in Jillian other day and she saw and start yelling - Stacy answered to Chris

- Yeah - Trish said looking to him - She should have let us resolve the things in our way

- I think that is because…- Maria started but Stacy nit her under the table -Why you are always doing that?

- What? - Candice asked to her with a smile

- Hitting me under the table - Maria answered to them

- Is a signal to you don't open your mouth - Randy said to her - But if you don't mind we would like to hear what you wanted to say

- No we don't - Amy said

- I think that we have the right to know why you stay mad with us in the end of her class - Matt said looking to Amy

- Because she didn't let us resolve our things - Amy said to him

- So, what have she done to the rest of the girls? - Matt asked to her

- Maybe the same thing? - Maria asked

- Good Maria - Trish said to her - I'm so proud of you

- What? - Maria asked looking to her confuse

- Trish is out of her mind - Stacy answered to her

- But serious, isn't her fault being hot - Randy said and Candice looked to him very mad - But you are better than her a lot of times

- Why all the guys always say that? - Stacy asked and looked to John that smiled

- Is excuse to save ours asses - Chris answered to her and Trish looked to him mad to - Or to tell the truth

- Why you just don't ask for her number? - Trish asked to him and when he was answering she interrupted him - Don't answer before I get really mad with you

- I'm death, right? - Chris asked to Randy

- Yes - Randy answered to him - But I'm death too

- What have I saw in you? - Trish said

- A handsome guy that liked to skip classes - Chris answered and she looked mad to him - What?

- That wasn't suppose you answer - Torrie answered do him

- You girls are very complex - Chris said

- Us? - Amy asked to him

- Yeah - Chris said to her - You are always with this "little games"…we never know what to do or what to say

- You just go out whit a girl if she is hot - Trish said

- Well, I went out with you when you used brace - Chris replied - So, I wasn't really going out with you because your looks

- I'm sure that you didn't look to my face - Trish said

- Don't answer - John whispered to Chris. Chris looked to John but ignored his words

- Why the girls think that guys only go out with them because their looks? - Chris asked - We can go out with you because the personality

- Embarrassing - Candice said and Trish looked to her - You said to Stacy to not embarrass us but is what you are doing since the beginning of the day

- Why is everyone against me? - Trish asked to her

- Trish easy down - Amy said to her

- Don't - Matt said to her and Amy looked to her

- What? - Amy asked to him

- Don't enter in the discussion - Matt said to her - Just because she is your friend that doesn't mean that you should always get in her confusions

- You must be joking - Amy said to him a little mad

- He has reason - Randy said and Candice looked to him with mad - What?

- First you said that Sable is hot and then you say that? - Candice said to him - Have they hit you so much during the football game that you lost your last brain cells?

- Guys - Maria said looking to them and then looked to Stacy - What should we do?

- I'm out of here - Torrie answered and picked up her things and then looked to Maria and Stacy - Do you come with me?

- Yes - Maria said and followed her and the two walked out of there

- Guys - Stacy said but they just continued fighting and then looked to John

- I think that was good idea you easy down - John said to them

- You shut up - Randy said to him

- Now, you shut up your best friend - Candice said - Who will be next?

- I'm not going to forgive me for this…- Stacy whispered and looked to John

- What? - John asked to her

- I'm going to shut up them - Stacy answered to him - Guys?

- How? - John asked to her - They are ignoring you

- They will look to me - Stacy said and then smiled "I'm going to tell the truth but if they think that is a lie just for shut up them the problem isn't mine" she thought to herself - Guys!

- You are being an asshole - Trish said to Chris

- I and John are dating - Stacy said and everybody looked to her - Thanks for have your attention, now can you stop arguing? Because everybody is looking to us and I'm really getting embarrassed

- Have I heard what I heard? - Trish asked to her

- Yeah, every body is looking to here - Stacy answered to them - And isn't because of me and John being arguing, in fact we aren't arguing, we are watching you arguing

- I don't think that she is talking about that - Chris said

- Do you have any idea about what I'm talking? - Trish asked to him

- Chris, Trish - John said looking to the two - Just shut up! Isn't the first time that you two argue about that and the result is always the same: None!

- Ok Cena! - Chris said to him - But now, what have she said?

- I didn't hear - John answered "This is a subtle way to tell them" John thought to himself "Very subtle"

- Are you two dating? - Amy asked to the two and they looked to each other

- You answer - Stacy said to John and the looked to her

- Why I need to answer if was you that said that? - John asked to her and then they looked to him

- You answer - Stacy said one more time and they looked one more time to her

- Guys, do you mind say if you were joking or telling the truth? - Trish asked one more time

- Well…- John started

* * *

**Is John going to say yes????? Read the next chapter to found out!!!!**

**I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and I really hope you liked this new chapter...One more time please review!!! I love your reviews!!!**

**Next Chapter Summary: "Are you two dating?" Yes or no? If yes, how will Torrie react with the news????**


	15. I'm Happy

**Hi!!!!! I want to thanks to ****RKO.I.F.**** and ****HardKnockEntertainment** **for review last chapter!!!! THANKS!!!! YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY!!!! Thanks too, to everyone who read last chapter!**

**I really hope you like this new chapter...to tell the thuth I don't like this chapter very much, but I was a without inspiration!!! But I really hope you like it!!!**

**Chapter Summary: "Are you two dating"? Yes or No? If yes, how will Torrie react????**

**One more time, I hope you like this chapter that is very stupid!!!!**

**Read and REVIEW!!!! :)**

* * *

- The library will close in ten minutes - John said and sat at Stacy's side - What is?

- Ages - Stacy answered and John looked to her confuse - I talked with Trish and she said that Chris is two years older than her. I always thought that we had the same age…How old are you?

- Last time that I checked six months older than you - John answered to her - Why you want to know that?

- Because I need to know - Stacy replied

- You must be the only person in the world that gets concern with that - John said to her

- Please! - Stacy said with a little smile

- Fine - John said to her - Chris is two years older than us and Matt one. Randy and I have the same age, we just have 23 days of difference. Now, the girls they always looked weird about their age thing

- They don't want you to know when they arrive to the thirty - Stacy said without lose her smile

- Well, I think that you know how old Torrie is - John said to her

- She is older one year - Stacy answered to him - I know her since my second grade, it was when she came to the same class than I

- You aren't from the same town - John said a little confuse

- I born in a place, went to the school in another - Stacy replied - Please, continue

- Amy is the older of you - John said to her - She born in April, then Trish in May, then is Candice in September and to finish Maria in the beginning of November. Happy?

- Yes - Stacy said and kissed him

- One question - John said and Stacy looked to him - Why do we need still to come to the library? You just decided tell to everybody that we are dating

- Because Torrie doesn't know yet! I'm going to tell her tomorrow - Stacy answered - Are you mad with me for that?

- Yes - John answered and she looked to him a little sad - Now, I can't skip the first class in your birthday

- Cena! - Stacy said to him with a smile

- I love when you do that - John said to her with a little smile and kissed her - Can we go?

- Yes - Stacy answered

* * *

Next Day

Stacy was looking to Torrie's bedroom door. "It will be easy" Stacy thought to herself and knocked to the door.

Stephanie walked to the door and opened it - Do you want something?

- May I talk with Torrie? - Stacy asked to her

- Sure! - Stephanie answered and let Stacy enter in the bedroom - I'm going to the bathroom

- Torrie, can we talk? - Stacy asked to Torrie that was sat in her bed

- Sure - Torrie answered and looked to Stacy - Why was the Billion Dollar Princess so rude with you?

- It was just a little thing that happened - Stacy answered to her remembering the homecoming prom **(Troubles! Chapter 31)** - I came here to talk with you…I have something a little serious to tell you

- What is? - Torrie asked and Stacy sat at her side

- I'm dating - Stacy answered to her and Torrie looked to her confuse but with a little smile - I'm dating with John

- Really? - Torrie asked without lose her smile

- Yes - Stacy answered - And I own you an explanation

- You don't own me anything - Torrie said and Stacy looked to her confuse - I'm happy for you two

- Really? - Stacy asked even more confuse "What is going on?" she thought to herself

- Yes - Torrie answered to Stacy - I know that the things between me and John weren't good, but I want him to be happy. You are my best friend and I want you to be happy too. And after all, I don't like John anymore! Like, I said I'm happy for you too!

- You aren't mad with me, after everything that happened? - Stacy asked

- I had a lot of time to think in what happened - Torrie said to her with a smile - What happened in the past is in the past

- Thanks - Stacy said with a smile in her face

* * *

- What happened with the "I' don't like her" or "I'm not going to date her"? - Randy asked to John - Why you didn't believe me when I said that I heard Stacy saying that liked you? **(Troubles! Chapter 26)**

- Why are you searching for a house? - John asked to Chris ignoring Randy's questions

- Because I'm tired of the dorm life and my parents have money, so I can buy a house - Chris answered to him

- You said that you would try to live with other persons - Matt said to him

- I say a lot of things - Chris said looking to the newspaper - I said that in the first year of high school but didn't work…What have you said about hear Stacy saying that she liked John?

- I heard she saying that liked her best friend boyfriend - Randy answered - And I told him and he didn't believe me

- When was that? - Chris asked to Randy

- So, do you have any place in your mind? - John asked - Maybe Trish will want to live with you

- I'm not ready to live with her - Chris said - Spend the holidays together is one thing but live with her is other thing…She is a little bossy!

- All the girls are bossy - Randy said

- No, they have a deep personality - Matt replied

- Can you answer my question - Chris said looking to Randy but John talked again without let Randy answer

- After what happened yesterday I think that is a good idea you don't say that - John said

- Do you mind? - Randy asked to John

- What? - John asked to him

- You don't let me answer - Randy said to John

- Because it is a question without importance - John said to him

- To you - Chris answered - But for us to joke with you, it isn't

- Why you don't joke with Torrie around? - John asked to them

- Have you told her? - Matt asked to him

- Stacy is going to tell her - John answered

- Is suppose to call the 991? - Randy asked and John looked to him very mad - So, what do you think about a house without a view to the school?

- Not bad, but I want something close to the school - Chris answered and looked again to the newspaper

"How is going her conversation with Torrie?" John thought to himself a little worried

* * *

- Do you come with me? - Stacy asked to Torrie

- I need to do something first - Torrie answered and Stacy walked out of the bedroom

- This went to well - Stacy mumbled to herself - Too well!

- Can I back to my room? - Stephanie asked to Stacy

- Yes! - Stacy answered and a little smile. Stephanie walked to her dorm room and opened the door

- What happened here? - Stephanie asked entering in the dorm room and looked to Torrie

- May I? - Stacy asked knocking to Melina's door room

- Maria isn't here - Melina answered to her

- I just came to tell that I told to everyone about me and John - Stacy said and Melina looked to her surprise - I talked with Torrie and she said that was happy

- I'm happy for you - Melina said with a smile and then Stacy walked out of the bedroom. In that moment Trish grabbed her arm

- What is? - Stacy asked looking to her very confuse

- Candice - Trish answered to Stacy

- What is the problem? - Stacy asked and the two started walking to the first floor

- She and her roommate are having a big fight because she found that the other girl likes Randy - Trish answered

- Just because she likes him that doesn't mean that she will do anything to stay with him - Stacy said

- Just because you…- Trish started but Stacy looked to her mad - I think that the girl said something…Amy called me

- So, why you need me? - Stacy asked to her looking to her front a saw some girls reunited in front of a bedroom

- Because you are friend of the two - Trish answered and in that moment heard Candice yelling

- You get away from him - Candice yelled to Christy

- If he likes you I'm not going to be a problem - Christy said with a little smile - But You should see me like a threat

- Your bitch - Candice said. Before she could hit Christy, Amy grabbed her

- I think that is good idea you easy down - Amy whispered to Candice

- You need your friend to protect you? - Christy asked with a little smile and Amy looked to her

- Look, I'm trying to easy down the things but you can be sure that isn't a good idea you have me like your enemy - Amy said to Christy mad - Candice, lets go!

- I'm not going to any place - Candice said

- Have you any idea? - Trish asked looking to Stacy - Don't you have another secret to tell like the one of yesterday? Aren't you pregnant?

- Very funny - Stacy said with sarcasm and then looked to the fire alarm

- If we don't do anything Sable will appear and something wrong will happen - Trish said

- I think that I have an idea - Stacy said with a smile and walked to the fire alarm

- That isn't a good idea - Trish said to her concern

- To stop a fight, it is - Stacy said and activated the fire alarm

* * *

- What happened here? - Sable asked. The girls were all out of the building - Who turn on the fire alarm?

The girls didn't answer and looked to each others.

- You are so death - Trish whispered to Stacy

- Shut up - Stacy said to her and in that moment Sable walked her

- Maybe it was you? - Sable asked and Stacy looked to her

- Why should be me? - Stacy asked to her

- I read your file Miss Keibler - Sable said to her with a little smile - Expel from a school. One year in detention because some school invasion

- In fact I only caught the first semester for that - Stacy answered to her - The rest of the year was because a stupid fight with someone and I ended up insulting a teacher

- Are you trying to be funny with me? - Sable asked to her

- No, I just want you to know the real facts - Stacy answered to her "I don't like this woman, she doesn't like me…it is so perfect" she thought to herself

- So, who was? - Sable asked one more time but anyone answered - Girls now you are in the university, one mistake and you get expel - Sable said to them - So, if anyone tells me who was you can be sure that this year the only persons in the first year will be boys

- Stacy - Trish said to her

- She takes the things too serious - Stacy said

- Three seconds…- Sable said

- This time my father will kill me - Stacy whispered

- One second - Sable said

- You are right I did it - Stacy answered and Sable walked to her side again

- Why? - Sable asked to her

- Because…- Stacy said and looked around trying to found out an excuse - Because…Because I wanted to know if the fire alarm worked

- Why would you want to know that? - Sable asked

- Because there are a lot of hair dryers be used at the same time - Stacy said very slow "Where did this come?" she thought "I never gave such a bad excuse in my life"

- Is better you get a good excuse - Sable said to her

- To prove that it can rain inside a house? - Stacy asked to her and Sable looked to her mad - If you read my file you can saw that in the past two years everything that I done stayed without an explanation

- I will watch you, if you do something wrong I will be the first voting to expel you - Sable said to Stacy - You can back to the dorm and clean all the mess

- You know that half of the girls will want to kill you, right? - Trish asked and Stacy nodded with her head - At least Candice stopped arguing with that one

- At least they will be so worried with their things that will not have time to argue with each other - Stacy answered to her

- I forgot ask - Trish saying and Stacy looked to her - How went the talk with Torrie?

- Very fine - Stacy answered to her with a little smile

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it...I know it is a bad chapter, but like I wrote before I was without inspiration when I wrote it! I PROMISE the best chapter will be better!!!!**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes!!!! I'm trying to improve, but sometimes it is a little hard!!!**

**Next Chapter Summary: What does Sable want with John???? **

**One more tim REVIEW!!! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!! :)**

**P.S.: "My Prince Charming!" It is the title of one of my stories, and I'm having a writers block...I jope you can help me!!!! :)**


	16. Just Talk

**Hi!!!! NEW CHAPTER!!!!**

**First of all, I want to thanks to RKO.I.F. and HardKnockEntertainment for thr reviews!!!! You guys rock!!!!! :) I want to thanks too to everyone who read last chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**Chapter Summay: What does Sable wants with John?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

Monday

- Miss Keibler, can you answer to the question? - Sable asked and Stacy looked to her confuse

- Sorry, I wasn't paying attention - Stacy said and in that moment the belt rang

- What have you done to her? - John asked walking to Stacy's side

- I turn on the fire alarm other day - Stacy answered picking up her things to walk out of the classroom

- It was you? - John asked and Stacy nodded her head - You get problems in all the places

- I don't get problems in all the places - Stacy replied to him a little mad - She has something against me!

- Are you sure that you didn't do anything? She is looking to you right now! - John said and Stacy looked to Sable too - Why are you doing that?

- I'm not doing anything - Stacy said to John and the two walked out of the class room when heard Sable's voice

- Mr Cena I need to talk with you - Sable said. The two were door and Stacy looked to John very confuse

- I have no idea - John whispered to his girlfriend and looked to Sable - Yes?

- I want to talk with you alone - Sable answered looking to Stacy

- I'm in the cafeteria - Stacy said and walked out of there a little mad

- What is? - John asked walking to Sable's front

* * *

- I officially hate Sable - Stacy said sitting at Trish's side

- Join to the club - Trish replied and looked to Stacy

- She called my name in her class a ten times - Stacy said looking to her friend - Every time she called me, I wasn't doing anything…It was just a damn fire alarm!

- Where is John? - Chris asked to Stacy sitting at Trish' side

- Sable wanted to talk with him - Stacy answered

- About? - Amy asked

- I have no idea - Stacy answered - Maybe wants to say that I'm a bad influence!

- In fact…- Chris whispered. Trish looked to him a little mad and hit him under the table without anyone notice

- Did you already found a house? - Matt asked to Chris

- I'm going to see one tomorrow - Chris answered to him

- House? - Trish asked looking to him very confuse and surprise

- I'm moving out of here. My parents decided let me buy a house - Chris answered to Trish - I was only going to tell you about the house, but first I wanted to found out one

- Where are Candice and Randy? - Stacy asked

- The stalker is here, so Candice walked out of here with him - Amy answered to Stacy

- Stalker? - Matt asked confuse looking to his girlfriend

- A girl with red hair in behind us - Amy answered to him

- Isn't the girl from the tournament? - Matt asked and Amy nodded with her head - Ten months after and she stills wanting something with Randy?

- Is a girl thing! - Trish answered with a smile

"When will the conversation end up?" Stacy thought to herself. She looked to her clock and saw that it had already passed thirteen minutes

- When will the belt ring? - Trish asked to Stacy

- Two minutes - Stacy answered - Which class do we have now?

- Physical education - Matt answered and Stacy smiled - Is better you don't smile!

- Why? - Stacy asked to him

- Because today we aren't going to practice any move, we are going to hear some men talking about safety in the wrestling - Matt answered to her and in that moment the belt rang. Everyone started walking to the classroom.

- Do you come? - Trish asked to Stacy

- I'm going - Stacy said "He stayed fifteen minutes talking with her" Stacy thought to herself and in that moment saw John walking to her side

- Where is everybody? - John asked to her

- The belt rang and they went to the classes - Stacy answered without look to him - Didn't you hear?

- You are mad with me - John said and sat at her side

- What the hell she wanted? - Stacy asked looking to him

- Talk - John answered to her

- She wanted to talk about what? - Stacy asked

- Why are you so suspicious? - John asked confuse whit Stacy's reaction

- You just stayed fifteen minutes talking with that woman, in a classroom, alone - Stacy answered to him

- Are you thinking that I and her…- John said but before could finish his sentence Stacy interrupted him

- I'm not thinking anything because I trust in you - Stacy said very quickly - I just don't trust in her

- Look, she wanted to know my opinion about her classes - John said to Stacy. He noticed that Stacy was looking him very confuse. - Yeah, I thought that was very weird!

- Doesn't she have more students to ask that? - Stacy asked

- Why don't you ask that to her? - John answered

- The woman hates me - Stacy replied. During some moments the two stayed looking to each other without saying anything.

- Shouldn't we go to the class? - John asked to her breaking the silence. Stacy didn't say anything and kissed him - We aren't going to the class, right?

- No, we aren't going to the classes - Stacy said with a little smile in her lips

- And Sable said that you were a bad influence - John said and Stacy looked to him mad

- Why she thinks that we have something with each other? - Stacy asked to him

- Maybe because every time she see us we are together - John answered - And past week she just said "Problems with the girlfriend?" when you got mad with me because my rib…And don't forget the fact that you kissed me in her front

- I think I'm going to hurt Sable - Stacy said

- No, you aren't - John said

- Why? - Stacy asked

- Because then you would let me here alone with her- John answered and kissed her

- What that means? - Stacy asked to him in the end of the kiss

- I want you at my side - John answered and kissed her again

* * *

- Do you know if Stacy already talked with Torrie? - Amy whispered to Trish during the class

- They already talked and Stacy said me that everything went fine - Trish answered to Amy - So, your theory was wrong?

- What proves that yours can be too - Amy said to her

- If I remember they are dating - Trish said to her with a big smile

- I'm talking about the winter prom **(Troubles! Chapter 22)**, when Stacy was dating Cody and John was dating Torrie - Amy answered to her

- Fine, Stacy wasn't the girl that slept whit John in the winter prom - Trish said a little mad - Better?

- Yes - Amy said with a smile and then looked to her side - Where is Stacy?

- If you look around you will see that John isn't here too! Don't forget that Stacy didn't want to come to this class - Trish answered to her friend

- Is better you two don't forget Sable - Chris said and Trish looked to him - I think she is the principal reason why any of them is here

- Did you hear all the conversation? - Trish asked to him a little concern remember when she and Amy talked about the winter prom

- No…I just heard the end - Chris answered - Why?

- What has Sable? - Trish asked to him ignoring Chris' question

- Stacy must be asking John what the hell Sable wanted with him - Chris answered - Why all the girls have problems with Sable?

- Stacy doesn't have problems with Sable, Sable has problems with Stacy - Trish answered - I think Sable is trying to expel Stacy since saw her and Jillian fighting

- But Stacy hates her too - Chris said

- Stacy just hates her since this weekend - Trish replied

- If I remember this weekend John and Stacy told us the good news - Chris asked to his girlfriend with smile - Did you forget that they start dating this weekend?

- You believe that they just started dating this weekend? - Trish asked

- Teacher looking - Amy whispered to Trish and Chris

- Do you want share the conversation with the rest of the class? - the teacher asked looking to Chris and Trish

- I thought that this would only happen in the high school - Trish whispered to herself

* * *

- What is Trish? - Stacy asked when Trish entered in her bedroom

- Where is your roommate? - Trish said and sat in Stacy's bed at her side

- She went take a bath - Stacy answered looking to a magazine and then touched in her necklace

- Have you found the person that gave that to you? - Trish asked to her **(Troubles! Chapter 20)**

- No! - Stacy answered to Trish with a little smile "John gave it to me" she thought to herself

- So why do you still wearing that? - Trish asked and Stacy looked to her confuse - You are dating John!

- So? - Stacy asked to her

- You need to take the necklace - Trish said - The other guy must be thinking that has some chance with you

- But I like it - Stacy said to her "I don't want to take my necklace" she thought to herself

- So buy other one - Trish said to her

- But I like this one - Stacy answered to her "I'm dating the guy that gave me the necklace but I can't tell you this because he gave me this when was dating Torrie" she thought

- Keibler - Trish said to her - You have a boyfriend! Everyone knows that someone that you don't know gave you that necklace…He knows!

- But…- Stacy was trying to say but was interrupted by Shelly that entered in the bedroom

- Think in what I said - Trish said and walked out of the bedroom

- So, I heard than you and…- Shelly started saying but Stacy interrupted her

- Yes! - Stacy answered to her

- How you knew the question? - Shelly asked to her

- A lot of person are asking me if I'm dating Cena - Stacy answered to her with a smile - Everyone that knew that we used to spend our time discussing with each other

- I always believed that behind all that discussions you liked each other - Shelly said. Stacy walked to the mirror and looked to her necklace.

"I need to take this" she thought to herself "But I love it and if I take it John will ask why"

- I need to do something - Stacy said to Shelly and walked out of her bedroom "He is in the football practice" she thought

* * *

- What are you doing here? - John asked to Stacy in the end of the practice

- I need to talk with you - Stacy answered to him

- I need to go change my clothes - John said

- I will be quickly - Stacy said - Trish came talk with me

- That used to be a bad sign - John said interrupting her and Stacy looked to him mad - Please continue

- Well, she said that I need to take the necklace because I'm dating you and everyone thinks that was other person who gave me the necklace - Stacy said - But I don't want to take it!

- So, don't take it - John said to her

- But if I don't take it the girls will say that I'm wanting for the guy who gave me this - Stacy said to him - That the guy is my prince charming

- I'm your prince charming? - John asked to her with a smile

- Cena! - Stacy said a little mad

- Fine! - John said to her - Take the necklace…I don't mind

- But I like it - Stacy said

- Just took it - John said and then kissed her - Believe in me, take it!

- What is in your mind? - Stacy asked to him with a smile

- Stace, please take the necklace - John said to her and then started walking to the locker room

- Cena! - Stacy yelled but he ignored her "I want to know" she thought to herself with a little smile

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!!! I know, this chapter was a little bad, but I promise next chapter will be a lot better, I PROMISE!!!**

**Next Chapter Summary: Stacy's birthday...surprise party...surprising revelations!!! (TORRIE WILL FINNALLY TELL WHAT REAL FELLS ABOUT STACY AND JOHN BEING TOGETHER and most important SHE WILL TALK ABOUT THE WINTER PROM)**

**I'll try to update soon, maybe this Tuesday!**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes...**

**ONE MORE TIME REVIEW!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!**


	17. Surprising Revelations

**Hi!!!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks for the reviews, they really made me happy!! I really hope you liked past chapter!**

**Like I promise, this chapter will be a lot better...MORE DRAMA!!!! **

**Chapter Summary: Stacy's birthday....surprise party...surprising revelations (TORRIE FOUND OUT)**

**READ and REVIEW!!!**

**Chapters you should read from "Troubles!" : Chapter 10, Chapter 20, Chapter 22, Chapter 23, Chapter 24, Chapter 27, Chapter 31 (Chapters full of spelling mistakes, SORRY!!!)**

* * *

14th October

- Do you still wanting to skip the first class? - John asked to Stacy

- Yes! - Stacy answered to him

- I'll meet in your dorm - John said

- I'll wait - Stacy and hung up the cell phone and then putted it in her purse

- Skipping classes? - Nitro asked looking to John

* * *

- Anything from your business - John answered to him picking up his things

- You talked for who was in the room - Nitro said to him

- In fact you walked out of here and then backed - John said to Nitro and walked out of the room. When John was walking out of the building he saw Chris - Morning

- I'm going to my new house - Chris said with a big smile

- Did you already tell Trish? - John asked to him

- I think that she wants live with me - Chris answered a little worried and lost his smile - I'm not ready to live with her!

- You live with her during the holidays - John said to him

- Is different - Chris answered - Because I know that isn't permanent

- Did she say that wanted to live with you? - John asked

- No, but…- Chris started but John interrupted him

- Maybe she only wanted to know because is your girlfriend and not because wants to live with you…I need to go…bye! - John said to him

* * *

- Happy birthday! - John said arriving to Stacy's side and kissed her

- Hi - Stacy said with a smile - So, where is my present?

- Present? - John asked to her - I don't have idea of what you are talking about

- You know that thing that a person gives to another in the birthday day - Stacy said to him with a little smile

- Oh, that - John said - Why you think that I'm going to give you it now?

- Because I want you to give me it now - Stacy said and kissed him - And I took my necklace!

- Fine - John said to her and took from his bag a little package and gave it to her

- Thanks - Stacy said with a smile and gave him a quickly kiss on the check

- Hope you like it - John said and she opened the box and from there took a necklace. The pendent was a little flower - You talked so much about the necklace that I decide gave you another one…Now you don't need to worry about what the others think!

- Thank you! - Stacy said with a smiled and kissed him one more time. In the end of the kiss she gave him the necklace - Can you?

- Yes! - John said and putted the necklace around her neck

- I love your present - Stacy said

- To where do you want to go? - John asked

- We could go to the park - Stacy answered to him - Spending the first class together…kissing each other!

- I like the plan - John said and kissed her

* * *

Second class

Stacy was walking to the classroom alone when someone grabbed her arm and then pushed her to the bathroom

- What the hell…- Stacy whispered and looked to the person - Stephanie?

- First thing I don't like because you stole my title in the Homecoming Prom and my father screamed with me when you and your boyfriend did something wrong - Stephanie said

- Ok - Stacy said confuse - But, what is?

- Well, just because I don't like you, that don't mean that I don't need to tell you this - Stephanie said very serious - Something is going on with Torrie

- Why you say that? - Stacy asked concern - Is she sick or something?

- Let me finish - Stephanie said - Do you remember when you went talk with her in our dorm room?

- Yes - Stacy answered

- When you walked out of there, I entered in there. I found out the mirror broken and some books on the floor - Stephanie said - She did that! She was mad with you and told me to don't tell you what happened…I heard some of her conversations in the cell phone and I think that you should be look out. She is planning something against you. And I think that is all because you are dating Cena

- Why are you telling me this? - Stacy asked to her "I really thought that the conversation went to well" Stacy thought to herself

- You stole my title but she has been a bitch with me since the first day that we started living in the same room - Stephanie answered to Stacy with a smile in her lips - I'm a McMahon, I'm not the right girl to mess with!

- I noticed - Stacy said to her with a little smile in her lips too

- Just be look out - Stephanie said and walked out of the bathroom

"I need talk with Torrie" Stacy thought to herself very worried "But how will I explain all this?"

* * *

- Where are you taking me? - Stacy asked to John "I need to talk with Torrie" she thought worried "I really need talk with her" - I have something important to do

- I'm sure that that can wait - John answered to her when they entered in a building

- Who lives here? - Stacy asked to him walking to the stairs

- Chris! - John answered to her

- Did he already buy a house? - Stacy asked and John nodded with his head

- Here we are - John said and stopped in front of a door in the second floor - Make a surprise face!

- What? - Stacy asked to him confuse and he opened the door

- SURPRISE! - everyone yelled and Stacy stayed looking to them surprise "I needed time to face Torrie" she thought to herself and putted a smile in her face "Maybe she will try talk with me…"

* * *

- Why we always end up in the kitchen talking? - Trish asked to the girls

- Because it is a kind of tradition - Amy answered to her with a little smile

- So, what do you think about the little party? - Candice asked to Stacy

- I loved - Stacy answered to them with a smile - I never imagined…Thank you!

- Don't thank me - Torrie whispered and Stacy looked to her

- I think that we need to talk - Stacy said to Torrie

- What is? - Torrie asked and the others looked to her confuse

- Torrie, please I need to talk with you - Stacy said one more time "I really need to talk with her" Stacy thought to herself worried

- If you want we can go to the living room - Amy said looking to the two

- I don't think that is necessary - Torrie said

- I think that we can talk later - Stacy said looking to Torrie

- Are you sure that isn't anything important? - Torrie asked

- I think that you two should stop before something goes wrong - Trish said worried looking to the two girls

- Worst that what already happened is hard - Torrie said and Stacy looked to her - During all this time you have been playing with me!

- Torrie, I need talk with you - Stacy said one more time

- I don't want more excuses - Torrie said to her - I was so stupid…I don't know how I never thought in that…You were the most probable person

- I'm sorry! - Stacy said looking to her - But we need to talk alone

- Sorry? - Torrie said with sarcasm

- I think that you should easy down - Trish said one more time

- Why? Do you l know about what I'm talking? - Torrie asked looking to Trish a little mad - Maybe I was the only one that didn't know! I was so blind…I never saw that coming

- Please Torrie - Stacy whispered to her

- I could accept any girl, but not you - Torrie said to her - Ten months and you didn't have the courage to tell me! You just slept with him without care about me

- You need to let me explain - Stacy said one more

- You two cheated on me! - Torrie yelled to her

- What is she talking? - Candice whispered to Amy

- I think that the girl that you heard Melina and Jillian talking about was Stacy - Amy whispered

- And you didn't believe in me - Trish whispered to Amy

- We didn't mean that - Stacy answered to her - You are my best friend!

- Maybe you done that because I did the same thing with Billy - Torrie said - It was the perfect revenge…I don't have idea how John forgive me, maybe you two have been sleeping with each other behind my back longer than I thought

- It wasn't like that - Stacy said to her

- And the pregnancy thing? - Torrie said - You wanted to hide this so badly because then everyone would found! I was one more time stupid, because I thought that you slept with one of his friends and he knew it…you just started talking with each other again when you found that you weren't pregnant…and now I get it, why he didn't let Maria tell that to Eric in the class. I thought that he was just trying to be nice, but no, we was trying to protect you, to protect what you two have done

- Listen me, we need to talk - Stacy said to her

- You just did the same thing to me that your mother done to you - Torrie yelled - The only person that was sincere with me was Jillian! But what made me confuse, was how she knew so many things! Well, I asked…she heard conversations that shouldn't, between you and Melina. Isn't she your new best friend? When she told me that everything started making sense…You never were my friend! You can't see me happy, right? What happened? Aren't you going to answer! You aren't better than me! You are the worse of all of us!

- Torrie - Stacy said

- Now, you and Cena are dating - Torrie said - So, since when are you dating? Be sincere, because I know that you didn't start dating in the past weeks…So, since I found out about your kiss? Oh, wait, better, since you two kissed each other for the first time?

- Stop! - Stacy yelled and they looked to her - Torrie stop! I did the biggest mistake of my life sleeping with him, but I never mean for it! Just happened! I felt so bad, because I couldn't tell you anything without you get mad with me, I felt selfish because in that night I didn't care about you

- For what I'm seeing you never cared about me! - Torrie replied

- I care so much about you that I never told you that I know Ted - Stacy said and Torrie looked to her - I know him very well, in fact, he changed me for my mother! He was the guy that made me change for the bitch that I'm now! I never told this because I just want you two to be happy! I believe that the persons can change, some can change to better and others can change to a lot worse, what is your case! I think that you already knew about Ted and me, and the only reason why you started dating him was because you wanted me to feel what you felt when you founded what happened between me and John in the Spring! I prefer to be the whore than the cynic and coward bitch that you are!

- Look out with your mouth - Torrie said very angry to her

- I just ran way from what I feel because of you - Stacy said to her - When people asked me if I liked John I always said no! I was trying to convince myself that I didn't like him, that I wasn't falling for him! I done everything that I could to resist, something that you never done with Billy, at the first chance you had you slept with him

Without say anything Torrie slapped Stacy and stayed looking to her very mad and angry - Shut up! You took him from me!

- I never took anything from you - Stacy said to her with a little smile in her lips touching in her check. She was feeling some pain and some tears started running from her eyes - You just lost it because you never gave it the right value, the respect that deserved!

- You lost all the right to talk with me like that - Torrie said to her very mad - You didn't change, you have always be a bitch

- I changed when I walked out of your shadow, I became a better person, but then I got hurt and I believed in everything that you said me when we were little, that anyone likes me - Stacy said to her and walked out of the kitchen

* * *

- Am I the only one hearing some yells coming from the kitchen? - Chris asked

- Maybe you have a mouse in your kitchen - John joked

- I'm not talking about screams, I'm talking about yells - Chris said to him and looked to the kitchen concern

- He is right - Matt said and looked to the kitchen too

- Should we go see what is going on? - Randy asked and the other three looked to him - Fine…Rule number something, never mess with the girls' discussions

- We have rules? - John asked looking to Randy

- I have no idea - Randy answered - Should we go or not?

- And then some plate would end up in your heas - Chris said - I don't think so…Can you understand what they are saying?

- The door is close - Matt said to him - And looks like they already stopped

- Or not - Randy said looking to the door and saw Stacy walking out of there and then out of the apartment - Cena…

- I know - John said and followed Stacy to the outside of the building "What happened?" he thought to himself and saw her - Stace!

She looked behind but continued walking and he ran to her side.

- What is going on? - John asked to her concern but she ignored him one more time - Stacy, what happened in there?

- I need to get out of here - Stacy answered to him crying - She found out everything

- What are you talking? - John asked confuse

- She knows what happened between us in that night - Stacy answered to him - Torrie knows, that we slept together when you were dating her! Everyone knows!

- Easy down - John said to her - Everything is going to be fine

- No, it isn't - Stacy said - She just has been pretending that was happy for us! She was just planning this…Everything is my fault!

- This isn't your fault - John said to her - Anything was your fault!

- It takes two to dance the tango - Stacy said to him

- Stop blaming you - John said to her concern - I will talk with her and I will explain what happened

- There isn't anything to explain - Stacy said to him with more tears - We just did a mistake and now she thinks that we are together since the first time we kissed each other

- I will talk with her - John said to Stacy - I will explain everything that happened in the last months! She needs to hear the truth!

- No…If you talk with her the things will get worse - Stacy said worried and hugged him - I don't want that to happen!

- Stace…- John said

- No…no…no…- Stacy cried to him - Please just take me out of here!

- Stacy…- John said and kissed her forehead "Why this happened?" he asked to himself

- Just take me out of here - Stacy said one more

* * *

- Can we know what happened? - Matt asked when Amy came from the kitchen

- You don't want to know - Amy said and sat at his side

- I'm out! - Torrie said and walked out of the apartment

- But I want to know - Chris said and Trish sat at his side too. Candice sat at Randy's side. Chris looked to looks that the three shared - Did anyone die?

- It would be a lot better if someone had died - Trish said

- Trish - Amy said a little mad

- What? - Trish asked to her - At least we wouldn't have to deal with the things that will happen now…No offence, but I don't think that what happened here will not be easy to resolve…

- Well, it will not be so hard - Candice said - What Stacy did was just awful

- You know I think that she didn't do that alone - Amy said to Candice - And after what Torrie did to him, I don't think that she liked him so much to react like she is reacting

- For what I get the three persons in the middle of the conversation are Torrie, Stacy and John - Matt said - What happened in there?

- John and Stacy slept together - Trish answered

- They are dating - Chris said looking to her confuse

- When he was dating Torrie - Trish said

- Really? - Randy asked to her and Trish nodded with his head

- And now we are in the middle of this because they are our friends - Candice said

- Didn't Torrie sleep with Billy while was dating John? - Randy asked and they nodded with their heads

- What are we going to do? - Amy asked and they looked to her

* * *

- Explain me everything that happened since the beginning - John said to Stacy. The two were sat in the first degree of the university building entrance - How did she found out?

- She started looking for answers! - Stacy answered to him - And found out! She always was a bitch to me but I always saw her like my best friend. I didn't want to hurt her

- Anyone wanted to hurt her - John said to her

- I should have told her - Stacy said - Maybe she would react better

- She wouldn't - John said and she looked to him - Have you forget what happened in the Christmas? She would think that you done that on purpose because of what happened between her and Billy!

- Torrie doesn't believe that what happened between us was a mistake - Stacy said to him - We should have known that this would happen…I should have known!

- You are too worried with all this - John said and Stacy looked to him very mad "I shouldn't have said this…But, what can I say to calm her down?"

- Too worried? - Stacy asked a little anger - All that persons in that room are my friends, our friends. They just found out what we did! Well, they just found out what I have done, because they will not care about what you did, because you are guy! Like once you said the persons always think that the fault belongs to the girl that she did everything alone! And you will leave me because of the things that they will say! Is what always happens!

- I'm not going to leave you - John said and pushed her close to him

- Yes, you are - Stacy said crying even more

- How can I leave someone that I love? - John asked to her with a little smile and she looked to him - When I said that I loved I mean that, I love you

- I love you too - Stacy said and he cleaned her tears - I just I'm afraid of what will happen next

- I will stay at your side - John said and kissed her in the cheek - I promise you!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes (This chapter has a lot)**

**What do you think that will happen now that everyone knows about what happened between John and Stacy in the Winter Prom?**

**Next Chapter Summary: Will John talk with Torrie about? If yes, what will happen?**

**One more time REVIEW!!!!!**

**P.S.: I'll try to post next chapter tomorrow...if I don't, well, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**


	18. Next Day

**HI!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for take so long to post this new...I have been busy!!!!! SORRY!!!!! I really hope everyone liked last chapter...Thanks to everyone who read it and thanks for the reviews!!! The reviews were my favourite Christmas present!!!! Once again THANKS!!!!**

**Chapter Summary:Will John talk with Torrie about what happened in Stacy's birthday? If yes, what will happen?**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter...I think it is a little big!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!! **

**Chapters you should read from "Troubles!": Chapter 11, Chapter 26/27 (I think that those are the most importants)**

* * *

Next day

- Good morning - Trish said entering in Stacy's bedroom and Amy followed

- It was suppose you be in the classes - Stacy said to them laid in her bed

- We decided to skip the classes to talk with you - Trish answered to Stacy. She and Amy both sat in Stacy's bed looking to her

- Last night when you walked out of Chris' house we talked about what happened between you and Torrie - Amy said

- And we are having some problems because we aren't all in the same side - Trish said and Stacy looked to her confuse

- You are talking about what? - Stacy asked to them

- If we should be mad with you and John or not - Amy answered - Torrie did the same thing to John with Billy, but the difference is that he didn't care and Billy wasn't his friend…

- I suppose that you aren't mad with me, right? - Stacy asked and the two smiled to her

- You suppose right - Trish said to her - I think that passing all the life asking if you liked Cena, made you like him even more. And after all you helped me with the damn pictures and I can't forget that thanks to you my last year in the high school was great! Our last roommate, well, we can say that she was to much girly girl

- I just destroyed the peace that you had - Stacy said with a little smile

- I was really tired of the peace - Trish said with a little smile too

- And I'm not mad with you because I didn't got mad with Torrie when she did the same when was dating John - Amy said

- You shouldn't be nice with me - Stacy said to the two girls - You should stop talking with me

- Look, is good idea you accept our friendship because me and Chris are kind of mad with each other - Trish replied

- Do you see one more reason to you not talk with me - Stacy said to her

- We are mad because we have a point of view different - Trish said - He doesn't think the same thing than I! I would say what he said about you, Cena and Torrie but I don't want you to kill Chris when everything backs to the normal

- So, who is supporting "my side"? - Stacy asked to the two

- Well, Matt is at your side - Trish answered - He said that has his reasons, but I think that the reason is Amy!

- Shut up! - Amy said to Trish and then looked to Stacy - Randy is at your side too. The only reason that he gave was that John, after all the jokes that makes about him, is his best friend

- Candice is mad with me right? - Stacy said and the other nodded their head - After what she said when I fought with Jillian I was sure that if something went wrong she would stay mad with me…Does Maria know?

- No - Trish answered to her - We don't want anyone to know about this

- I have a question - Amy said and Stacy looked to her - Are you friend with Melina?

- Once we talked and we saw that we had a lot in common. After that, we started talking and we became friends - Stacy answered to them - Last time that I checked, just because I'm her friend, that doesn't mean that I'm friend with the rest of her group. I didn't tell you about this because I knew that you would stay mad with me

- She is Melina - Trish said

- Melina isn't a good influence - Amy said

- And last time that I checked I'm not a good influence too - Stacy said with a little smile - I could talk with her about things that I couldn't talk with you

- Like, about Cena? - Amy asked and Stacy nodded with her head - She could tell to everybody

- I started knowing her better and I became sure that she would never tell anything - Stacy said - It was something that just happened!

- We don't need to become friend with her, right? - Trish asked and Stacy laughed - That is a yes, right?

- Yes - Stacy said smiling - Thanks

- For what? - Amy asked to her

- Come to here and make me fell better - Stacy answered

* * *

- I need to talk with you - John said in the end of the class following Torrie

- What do you want? - Torrie asked without stop walking to look to him

- I want to give you an explanation - John answered to her

- You don't have anything to explain me - Torrie said and continued walking

- Yes I have, because you let other person tell you what happened between me and Stacy and you don't talk with Stacy - John said to her - I think that I need to explain to you what is going on…I need to explain you this story since the beginning!

- Your girlfriend had time to explain me everything last night - Torrie said - She insulted me…

- You heard two sides from the same story, and one of them you didn't hear well because you already believed in the other - John said to her - Now, you could listen me…You own me that!

- Why should I own you that? - Torrie asked to him very mad and stopped walking for the first time

- Because you cheated on me with Billy and got pregnant - John answered very serious

- What you want to say? - Stacy asked and looked to him

- Can we go to other place? - John asked

- Why? You don't want anyone to know what you and your girlfriend did to me? - Torrie asked with a malicious smile

- And because I can say something that you did in the past, and maybe Billy can hear, or, do you forgot that he is in this school and probably can pass here and hear us talking…Did you tell him about the pregnancy? - John asked and Torrie looked to him a little mad - I thought that!

- I really hope that you have a good explanation - Torrie replied

* * *

- Why we need to come to this class? - Stacy asked to Trish and Amy

- Because they want to prepare you to appear semi-naked in magazines -Trish answered to her - And in your case, you already skip too much classes!

- How did you convince me to come? - Stacy asked entering in the classroom and the three girls sat in the back row

- Is a class only with girls and you needed to get out of your room…You need to get distracted- Amy answered to her - And Torrie isn't coming

- How do you know? - Stacy asked

- Matt told me that she went to her parents' house - Amy answered to Stacy and noticed that she was looking to her a little concern - She will back, don't worry. She needs to think!

- And Sable is here and we need to gossip about her - Trish answered - C'mon Stace, I need you to be a bitch with Sable!

- Don't worry - Stacy said and in that moment Sable entered in the class room

- Welcome to all of you! This is the first class and I'm your teacher! I'm here to teach how to lead with the fan harassment when you appear in the ring without many clothes or when you appear in a magazine with lingerie or a bikini- Sable said to the girls - This class is one time per month, so I hope that we can have a lot of fun!

- Great! - Stacy said with sarcasm and Sable looked to her

- Miss Keibler, do you want share anything with the class? - Sable asked

- No! I'm just happy for be in this class - Stacy said with a little of sarcasm "Even with everything that is happening I still sarcastic with this woman" Stacy thought to herself

- So, I'm going to start the class - Sable said and started talking

- Did she say that to get a job in this business we need have to have a great body? - Stacy asked and Trish nodded with her head - So, why we need to know wrestling moves?

- You still need to know wrestling moves - Amy answered - You need to be pretty and to know how to wrestler…and most important you need to have boobs!

- And I don't want to be mean but your boobs are small - Trish said to Stacy laughing

- Wasn't suppose you make me feel happy? - Stacy asked looking to her boobs - And they aren't so smaller…Maria have them of the same size!

- Her boobs are a little bigger - Trish said to her and Stacy started looking around - You aren't going to found something smaller

- Christy has smaller than I - Stacy said looking to Christy and Trish looked to her too

- A little bigger - Trish said laughing

- I never had problems with this ones - Stacy said to her - And for the last time they aren't so small…Jut because they haven't the same size than yours that doesn't mean that are smaller

- You can always do surgery - Trish said

- I like their size - Stacy said

- I don't want to be mean but I think that you should think in that - Amy said to Stacy - Every girl in this room have bigger boobs than yours

- And I'm taller than them - Stacy said with a little smile

- I don't think that that is a big advantage - Trish said

- Trish, don't do that - Amy said to her - You are making her feel bad!

- Yeah - Stacy said looking to her boobs once again

- We were only joking with you - Trish said looking to Stacy

- I know - Stacy said and looked to Sable "Her boobs are bigger…For god sake Stacy, you already passed the age of getting worried with you breast size"

* * *

- What happened between you and Torrie? - Matt said sitting at John's side

- I talked with her about what happened last night - John answered - Why are you asking?

- The girl went pass the rest of the week at her parents' house - Matt said - Is because of that I wanted to know what happened

- I just explained her what happened - John answered to Matt

* * *

_"- What do you have to say? - Torrie asked to John entering in a empty classroom_

_- First, I'm not lying to you - John said to her - You shouldn't be so mad with Stacy, you should be mad with me, because I was the guy that you were dating. Last time that I checked I was the only one that cheated on you_

_- She was my best friend, I think that sleeping with you was cheating on me too - Torrie answered to him - And before you say that you didn't mean that, I need to remember you that you had a chance to break with me and you didn't break_

_- I couldn't - John said to her_

_- Maybe because Stacy slept with you, for then, you forgive me for sleeping with Billy - Torrie said - The normal way of a girl convince a guy to do what she wants_

_- Have you ever heard about talk? - John asked to her - She made promise that I would forgive you. I didn't any have idea about what she was talking about but promise that I would forgive you_

_- Maybe you just forgive me to enter in her good graces or because you already liked her like and she already liked you - Torrie said a little mad_

_- Did you notice what she did to see you happy? - John asked to Torrie - Stacy came talk with me and said me that I needed to forgive you. I promised to her that I would forgive you. If she liked me more than she liked you I think that she wouldn't made me promise that. And no, before you say that I would break with you, you need to know that I think that I wouldn't. I would stay mad with you but then I would forgive you! I would give you a second chance!_

_- You are only saying that because you want me to forgive you and Stacy - Torrie said_

_- Believe in what you want - John said - I just want to explain you what really happened! You can stay angry with me but you should notice that the girl that was your best friend always done everything to not hurt, and because of that the things happened like this way. When we started dating she just stayed worried about how to tell you_

_- You dated me liking her - Torrie said angry - You just made a fool of me…You wouldn't promise anything to her without know what was, if you didn't like her!_

_- And you dated me liking Billy - John said to her - Stop being so angry! I shouldn't talk with you anymore, since I found the pregnancy thing! I liked you!_

_- And you liked Stacy - Torrie replied_

_- Yes - John said - But I didn't break up with you to stay with her! If the pregnancy thing didn't happen we would be together right now_

_- With you liking her? - Torrie asked to him_

_- No - John said to her - With me liking you in the proper way…because I can be a guy but I was trying to do the things work between us! I was trying to forget her!_

_- John, don't try make me feel guilty - Torrie said_

_- I'm only saying! I know that I'm the guilty - John said - If I have acted different we could have work, but every time that I was with you I started thinking in what happened between me and Stacy and that I shouldn't be with you. When we broke up, it was a relief for me! I could follow one path and you another!_

_- I stayed mad with myself because I thought that I lost the only person that was sincere with me - Torrie said - Something that later I found out that was a lie_

_- And thanks god you found out that was a lie - John said to her - Now, I don't need to act like I have something to hide from you! The only thing that I wanted you to never found out, you already know_

_- Why? Did you want to protect me? - Torrie asked with sarcasm_

_- No, I wanted to protect your best friend from you - John answered and she looked to him even more angry - Because I knew that you would do this to her. Please, if you want to punish someone, punish me. Let her alone, because you are too important for her. And I don't want her to suffer for something that I'm guilty, because I asked you to date me and then I kissed her. Let her out of this!_

_- You love her - Torrie said looking to him very serious and in that moment the belt rang for the next class - You must have started loving her during the time that we were dating! I hate you John and I hope you burn in hell_

_- Torrie - John said but she ran from the classroom "This shouldn't have go like this" he thought to himself and in that moment some students started walking in the class and he walked out of there too"_

* * *

- Cena! - Randy said and sat at his side and John looked to him - Have you hear my question?

- What question? - John asked looking to him confuse

- He asked you about the practice - Matt answered to him - You forgot to go!

- I'm death - John whispered - I complete forget about the practice!

- I said to him that you went to a doctor see if the rib was fine - Randy said - But is good idea you start going to assist the trains

- I know - John said to him - I just didn't have head to go

- He talked with Torrie - Matt said to Randy

- And everything went wrong - John said a little mad - She already decided! She doesn't want to hear anything more

- Let the time pass - Matt said - Then she will accept what happened and all of you will have a normal conversation and resolve the things

- Where is Chris? - John asked

- Band practice - Matt answered and looked to Randy

- What is? - John asked to the two

- We talked about this last night and two persons stayed mad with you two - Matt said - Chris is mad. You know, after that pictures thing with Trish, Chris doesn't like those things

- So, I suppose that Trish, is mad too? - John said

- I wish - Randy said and John looked to him surprise - Candice is! I need to hear her saying that if was with us I wouldn't be thinking the same things! You are my friend and I believe in you when you say that you didn't mean what happened…but now I have a question for you

- What? - John asked to him with curiosity

- Did you know that Stacy and Melina were friends? - Randy asked to John

- Why is that important? - John asked

- It is just a question - Randy answered - Just curiosity

- Yeah, I knew - John answered and Randy looked to him - Just shut up!

- I didn't say anything - Randy said

- But you looked - Matt answered - And the looks are always a bad sign

- Only if you are a girl - Randy said and in that moment John cell phone rang

- Yeah? - John answered is cell hone

- I need talk with you, with urgency - Stacy answered - I'm waiting for you in the class room

- I'm going - John answered and hung up the cell phone

- Who was? - Randy asked

- Stacy - John answered "Does she already know what happened between me and Torrie?" he thought concern - I need to go

- Since you started dating…- Randy started and Matt looked to him mad - What?

- Shut up! - Matt said to him and John walked out of there - Don't try be funny!

- Every time that she calls he disappears - Randy said - That is bad…She is already controlling him!

- So, what does Candice with you? - Matt asked laughing and Randy looked to him very mad - I thought that!

* * *

- Thanks for coming! - Stacy said when saw John entering in the classroom

- I don't know what you heard but I can explain everything - John said concern and Stacy looked to him confuse - I'm going to back to enter and you say me what is going one

- Wait! - Stacy said and grabbed is arm - What have you done?

- I talked with Torrie - John answered and Stacy looked to him very concern

- You what? - Stacy yelled - What did you say to her?

- A lot of things - John said to her

- And? - Stacy asked very concern

- She is…- John started and smiled to her - Mad with me

- She went to her house because what you told her? - Stacy asked and John smiled to her - Don't smile! What did you say?

- I talked with her about the things that happened since the Christmas - John answered- And I think that she made more conclusions…but don't be too much worried she is madder with me than with you

- What kind of conclusions? - Stacy asked

- Look, she said that I could burn in hell, so don't get so worried - John said with a smile

- What kind of conclusions? - Stacy asked once again very suspicious

- I dated her loving you - John whispered and looked to her - Please don't kill me!

- Why you just couldn't stay without do anything? - Stacy yelled - I wanted to resolve the things and thanks to you the things just become even harder to resolve

- In this moment the only person that has fault in everything that happened in her mind is me - John said to her and Stacy that looked to him confuse - She must be blaming you too, but with all the things that I said to her, I'm just the biggest son of the bitch in the world

- I'm going to kill you - Stacy said and looked to other side - I said to you don't do anything

- You know you are too bossy - John said to her - Just because we are dating that doesn't mean that I will do everything that you say.

- I'm not ordering you anything - Stacy yelled - I just wanted you to not get in the middle of all this…You don't know Torrie how I know!

- How you know her? - John asked to her - Last night you said that she was always a bitch to you…I didn't ask you anything because I didn't want to see you crying more but now I want to know what you mean with that

- Just something that I said - Stacy said to "I really mean that" she thought to herself

- Are you sure of that? - John asked and Stacy nodded with her head - Are you really mad with me?

- Yes - Stacy answered without look to him

- I did that for you - John said approaching from her

- But you shouldn't - Stacy said looking to the other side and he hugged her

- C'mon Stace - John said

- Do you think that my breast is smaller? - Stacy asked and turned on to him

- Your what? - John asked very surprise - You just asked me if your…Wait, what did you ask? Was that the urgency?

- You are avoiding the question - Stacy said and this time looked to him mad - You think that they are smaller!

- Wait, I didn't say anything - John said to her

- Yes you said! - Stacy said

- No…I'm just surprise for you ask me that - John said to her - You aren't the kind of girl that I would think that would ask me that

- So, answer me - Stacy said and he stayed looking to her without say anything - Oh my god…

- No…no…no…- John said to her when she took his arms around her

- No what? - Stacy asked mad to him

- Look, you want me to be sincere - John asked to her and Stacy nodded her head - If we look to the other girls around here, they are, but…- John said when saw that she was ready to answer him -…but, I think that is something that you shouldn't care about. I think that you are perfect

- You are just saying that because I'm your girlfriend - Stacy replied

- We aren't going to fight about this, right? - John asked to her - For god sake Stace, what you want me to say? You want me to compare you with the other girls…You made me that stupid question!

- It isn't a stupid question - Stacy said

- I don't know a lot of things about the girls mind, but aren't you too old to get worry with that? - John said to her - What is going on?

- I was embarrassed by Sable in this same class room! - Stacy answered

* * *

_"- Is my breast so small? - Stacy asked to Trish and in that moment Sable looked to them again and heard what Stacy asked_

_- A good example of girl that will need to work a lot to enter in this business is Stacy Keibler - Sable said with a little smile and everyone looked to Stacy - Can you stand up?_

_- For what? - Stacy asked looking to her confuse "What she wants?" Stacy thought to herself_

_- Can you stand up, please? - Sable said and Stacy stand up - One of the things that is very important in a diva is her breast size, if you have it too big it will embarrass you fighting but if you have it too smaller, that is Miss Keibler case, you can be sure that you will not get a lot of the male attention and the girls will not want to be like you_

_- What happened to the wrestling moves? - Amy asked to Sable trying to take the attentions from Stacy_

_- They decided to let that to guys - Sable answered to her - To be a diva, first you need to have a great body and then you need to know wrestler…Miss Keibler, I think that you should take care of that little problem…"_

* * *

- Why are you laughing? - Stacy asked to John

- Why you listen what she says? - John asked laughing - You know, that if you have talent anyone will care about your, you know, size…And I'm your boyfriend, you shouldn't have this conversation with me

- Last time that I checked you are the one that need to be worry because this aren't bigger like the others - Stacy said to him

- Have I ever complained? - John asked and approached from her again

- No, but…- Stacy started one more time but he interrupted her with her kiss in her lips

- So, forget the deal, forget what Sable told you - John said with a little smile and kissed her again and in the end of the kiss she smiled to him

* * *

**Thanks for reading it...I really hope you enjoyed it!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes (I know that this chapter is full of spellings mistakes!)**

**After a serious chapter I needed to write something funny! Stacy shouldn't listen what Sable says...And John really needs a lot of patience with Stacy!!!**

**Once again I hope you liked the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Next Chapter Summary: Can a kiss change a relationship????**

**REVIEW!!!! SORRY FOR THE SPELLING MISTAKES!!!!**


	19. The Sable's Kiss

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! I know it is already a little late to wish Happy New Year...**

**So, HI, I'm back with a new chapter...It is the first chapter that I post this year and I really hope you enjoy it!!!! This isn't one of my favourite chapters but I think that you will like it! This chapters brings a little more drama to the story.**

**Chapter Summary: Can a kiss change a relationship????**

**Oh, I almost forgot, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**

* * *

October, 30th

- Why you two didn't already resolve this situation? - Trish asked to Stacy. She was talking about what happened between Stacy and Torrie in Stacy's birthday day.

- She doesn't want to talk with me - Stacy answered - What you want me to do? Threat her to talk to me?

- How can't the things back to the normal? - Trish said and then looked to her side very surprise - Why did you seat here? - she asked to Candice and then pointed to Stacy - Aren't you mad with her?

- First thing, I still thinking that what you did to Torrie was horrible - Candice said looking to Stacy - But I'm getting really tired of hearing Torrie always talking about you, Cena and what you two did to her. I need to talk about other things!

- Fine - Stacy said very surprise and looked to her clock

- What is going on? - Amy asked to Stacy

- Anything - Stacy answered and looked again to her clock

- Cena? - Trish asked and Stacy nodded with her head

- He should be here ten minutes ago - Stacy said without took the eyes from her clock

- Go look for him - Candice said

- I'm not going to follow him - Stacy said - He must have something very important to do

- Like what? Try to get a date with Sable? - Trish asked with sarcasm and Stacy looked to her a little mad

- Don't put ideas in her head - Amy whispered to Trish and then looked to Stacy and noticed that she was concern

- I think that I'm going to look for him - Stacy said and picked up her things and then walked out of there

- Why you said that? - Amy asked mad

- Maybe because Sable is always flirting with John - Candice said - Sable must be crazy!

- She sat at John's side while we were presenting our works, she let her books fall in his front to then he help her! - Trish said - I don't know what she has in mind, but is something dangerous and Stacy needs to be look out!

* * *

- I'm sorry but can you be quickly? I have someone waiting for me - John said in the classroom looking to his clock "I'm ten minutes late…She is going to kill me!" he thought to himself

- Your girlfriend? - Sable asked to him

- Yes - John answered - What do you wanted to talk with me?

- I like talk with my students - Sable said with a little smile in her lips

- I noticed…- John whispered and saw that she was getting closer of him - Look, I need to go! I'm already late!

- Don't worry - Sable said and bit her lip - You should considerate change girlfriend.

- No, thanks - John replied - I'm happy with Stacy

- She is a bad influence - Sable said to him

- If you read my file you saw that I passed the last year in detention too - John said to her - I invaded the school with her! **(Troubles! Chapter 6)**

- I know - Sable said - But like I said she is a bad influence!

- I don't know what is going on but I think that is better I go - John said but in that moment Sable putted her arms around is neck and kissed him. Before he could react someone opened the door

- I'm sorry - Stacy said without notice who was inside "It can't be him" she thought to herself and then looked to the two person - John?

- You should knock to the door Miss Keibler - Sable said with a smile in her lips and John took her arms from his neck

- Stace…- John said looking to Stacy but she had already walked out of the classroom. Without look to Sable, John ran after Stacy - Stace!

- No! - Stacy said with tears rolling from her eyes - I don't to hear anything…

- I didn't do what you think - John said grabbing her arm but she didn't look to him- Please, Stacy!

- I should know that this would happen - Stacy said trying to not show him that was crying - You cheated on Torrie with me **(Troubles! Chapter 10)…**I should know that you would do the same thing to me with other girl!

- I didn't kiss her - John said - I swear that I didn't kiss her!

- I'm not blind - Stacy said to him - I saw you two together in there!

- She kissed me - John replied and Stacy looked to him very mad anf for the first time he saw the tears in her face - I wasn't expecting what happened - John said in his defence - Do you think that after what happened between us I would cheat on you?

- I saw you too kissing each other - Stacy said this time with anger - I see what she does in her classes, always smiling to you and sits at your side…and she always wants to talk with you in the end of the classes and you never say that you can't

- She is my teacher. What do you want me to do? - John asked to her

- So, if she said you to kiss her you would do that? - Stacy asked to him - For god sake, Cena! I lost my best friend because of you

- Stace, I was talking with her and she kissed me in the moment that you opened the door - John said

- So, what would happen if I didn't have open the door? - Stacy asked to him

- Anything - John answered to her - Believe me…It wouldn't happen anything

- How can I know? - Stacy asked to him - I'm used to get hurt by the guys…How can I know?

- Because I do everything for you! If you wanted me to quit from the university, I would quit, if you wanted me to quit from the football team I would quit, if you wanted me to quit from all my friends, I would - John said to her and she looked to him - I never thought that a girl would be so important to me, like you are. Any girl make me feel what I feel when I'm with you! I can't lose you! And if I don't want to lose I think that I would never kiss Sable! You don't get, that when a person says that loves is because really loves you! I swear to you that I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, and if you didn't have enter I would have stopped her…I love you Stace, and it isn't the first time that I say this too you

- You have lipstick in your lips - Stacy said and walked out of there

* * *

"WWE High School" Stacy thought looking to the school building "Why I need to ask to my father for his key house? Right, I left mine in the university!"

Stacy entered in the high school "What happened with the students?" she thought to herself surprise "I'm sure that the morning classes already end up!"

- What are you doing here? - she heard a voice. She looked behind and saw that was the man that in her first day of classes caught her running in the hall and putted her in the detention room. **(Troubles! Chapter 3)**

- I…- Stacy said but he didn't let her finish her sentence and grabbed her arm - Where are you taking me?

- Mr McMahon said that wanted all the students in the auditorium. He said me that if I saw any student out of the auditorium, that I should put him in detention - the man said walking to the detention room

- I'm not a student here anymore - Stacy said to the men when he opened the door

- Please, I don't have time to excuses - the man said and looked to Teddy - You have here another one!

- But I'm not…- Stacy started saying but the man closed the door "This couldn't be worse" Stacy thought to herself and then looked to Teddy, that was behind her - Hi! Did you miss me?

- What are you doing here Miss Keibler? - Teddy asked to her

- I came to talk with my father because I need his key to enter in our house but this man thought that I was a student here and putted me in detention - Stacy answered to Teddy. She picked up a chair and putted it at Teddy's side and then sat on it -This world is crazy!

- Aren't you skipping classes? - Teddy asked to her

- I don't think so - Stacy answered and looked to the persons that were in the detention room - Only three?

- The two most present students are in the university now - Teddy said and Stacy lost her smile - But one of them still coming to here!

- Do you know where my father is? - Stacy asked to him trying to talk about other thing

- He is in the auditorium - Teddy answered to her - You will need to wait…You can wait here if you want!

- This room is like my third house - Stacy said and smiled

- How is the university? - Teddy asked

- The same thing - Stacy answered - Just a little harder….and the troublemakers?

- Still coming to here - Teddy answered to her - This is year I have Mr Hardy brother…Do you know him?

- Never had the pleasure to meet him but I heard that he has a rainbow hair - Stacy said to Teddy - I heard too that him and Matt are a little different

- I'm always waiting for him to be the next person entering in this room - Teddy said and Stacy smiled to him - Do you miss this?

- More than I ever thought - Stacy answered to him without lose the smile

* * *

Later that Day

- Did you go to the classes today? - Eric asked to Stacy during the dinner

- I only went to the morning classes - Stacy said without took the eyes from her dinner - I needed come to home…I want to pass the weekend here!

- You never want to pass the weekend here - Eric said to her

- Dad, why did you order Chinese food? - Stacy asked - You don't even like it

- But you like - Eric answered - And don't try to change subject…What happened to you?

- Anything - Stacy answered to him with a smile - Why should have something happen? I just didn't want to stay in the university

- Stacy you prefer to die than spend your weekend in this house with me - Eric said and Stacy looked to him - What is going on?

- You are trying to act like a father - Stacy said

- Well, I should have learnt that before you went to the university - Eric said - Maybe you wouldn't have been expel from TNA

- I don't think so - Stacy said to him with a smile - Do you know Sable?

- Yes…Why? - Eric asked to her with curiosity

- Are you sure that she is a teacher? - Stacy asked to him - Because some times she just looks other thing

- Why the girls never like her? - Eric said - Stacy, it isn't her fault that the male students like to stay looking to her

- I don't like her because of that - Stacy said to Eric and he looked to her with curiosity - We can say that we didn't meet each other is the better conditions…and she read my file and decided that would make my life a living hell

- Are you sad because of that? - Eric asked

- Dad, you are the father, not the mother - Stacy said to him

- And last time that I checked you don't talk with your mother because she stole your boyfriend - Eric said - You can only talk with me

- I'm kind of mad with my boyfriend - Stacy said and Eric looked to her surprise

- Your what? - Eric asked a little mad

- My boyfriend - Stacy answered to him one more time - Dad, please I'm eighteen don't try to be protective!

- I'm just surprise…do I know him? - Eric asked

- First, answer me something - Stacy said to him - Have Sable ever had something with her students?

- If she ever got involved with one of them? - Eric asked to Stacy and she nodded with her head - Well, I already heard that she got involved with some of them…In my opinion the woman has serious problems

- Dad, you…- Stacy started but he interrupted her

- I know…- Eric said to her - I did a lot of mistakes in the past and I'm trying to make the things better…Look, Sable is just a teacher that noticed the way how the students look to her and think that can get involved with any of them…For what I heard she likes to flirt with the ones that know that will not have a chance

- Really? - Stacy asked with a little smile "He said the truth!" Stacy thought to herself

- It was just what I hear - Eric answered - Why? Did she decide to flirt with your boyfriend?

- Yes - Stacy said without lost her smile

- Can I know who is he now? - Eric asked

- You can make me three questions - Stacy answered

- Was he one of my students? - Eric asked and Stacy nodded with her head - Did I like him?

- No - Stacy said to him - I think that you never liked him

- He makes part of your group of friends, right? - Eric asked and she nodded with her head - I think that I have an idea of who he is…Now, if you excuse me I need to go

- Where are you going? - Stacy asked confuse

- I didn't order Chinese food because you liked but because I need to get a plain tonight…That is my way to say sorry to you - Eric said to her - If you had called me I would had said that I couldn't go to Vince and to send other teacher

- Where are you going? - Stacy asked to him one more time

- Vince decided to take some kids to see the WWE main building - Eric answered to her - The plane is this night and I need to go…I only back on the Sunday

- Ok! - Stacy said to him - I'm going to spend the weekend here

- Please don't try to cook, I don't want my house burn - Eric said to her and kissed her forehead - And I don't want Cena around here

- Like I said we are kind of mad - Stacy said

- I had your age - Eric said picking up his bag - Bye Stacy

- Bye dad - Stacy said and saw him walking to his car "I need to do a call" she thought to herself "9 pm? I hope it isn't too late"

* * *

"So, this is Eric Bishoff's house" John thought to himself and looked to his clock "9:45 pm…" and then saw that Stacy was sat in the first stair of the house entrance - Hi!

- Hi! - Stacy said and he sat at her side - Look, I need to control my jealousy and I need to believe in you…is just that once I was hurt and I know that you are different but I have afraid and after what happened with Torrie…

- You thought that I could to the same thing to you? - John asked and she nodded her head - I would never do that to you!

- I know…I'm sorry for doing such a scene! - Stacy said to him with a smile - I loved what you said to me! I would have kiss you but I was a little mad and you had lipstick, that didn't belong to me

- I cleaned it very well - John said and kissed her - So, is teacher Bischoff around here? I think that he misses his favourite student

- He already knows about us - Stacy said and John looked to her surprise - And I went to detention today!

- What happened? - John asked

- I went to ask to my father for his key house because I left mine in the university. I was in the hall and Vince had prepared something and all the students needed to be present - Stacy started - This man thought that I still studding in there and send me to detention.

- You really love detention - John said smiling - Did you know that I needed one forty minutes to get here?

- Yeah - Stacy said to him with a little smile and kissed him - But like you said for me you do anything…Do you want to enter?

- And then your father kills me - John said looking to her - It doesn't make part of my plans to get kill by your father

- C'mon! - Stacy said grabbing his hand and entered in the house - My father isn't here and he only comes back Sunday

- I never had been in one of my teachers house - John said looking around and she pushed him to upstairs and entered in her bedroom - Is this the visits bedroom?

- No, it's mine - Stacy and he looked to her surprise - What?

- This doesn't look a room where someone leaves - John said to her

- I pass the most part of time out of here…the dorms are my house - Stacy replied - But I have clothes in the closet and some pictures

- Yeah some pictures - John said looking one of them - You used a brace?

- I looked a beaver - Stacy said to him - And don't look to my pictures…They are embarrassing!

- How old were you at this one? - John asked

- Twelve - Stacy answered

- Why you didn't have the complex that you are having now when you were twelve? - John asked and she hit him in the arm - What?

- I never saw yours so don't joke with mines…In this moment in fine with my breast size - Stacy said to him - And in that time I really didn't care about what the others thought about me! The first guy that asked me out I kicked him with my books in his head…he went to the hospital **(Troubles! Chapter 2)**

- He just asked you out - John said looking to her surprise - If I knew that I would never asked you out

- You never asked me out - Stacy said to him

- Well, I think that we went out in the summer camp **(Troubles! Chapter 28)** - John said to her - Last year…Just because it didn't went so well that doesn't mean that wasn't a date! This is Torrie?

- Yeah - Stacy said looking to the picture with a little smile - Our last year together

- You two were…- John started but she interrupted him

- Different? - Stacy asked and John nodded with her head - She was the beautiful girl and I was friend of the beautiful girl! Everything that I had in that time I own to her! If wasn't she I would have stay alone

- You feel so bad because of that? - John asked to her and Stacy nodded with her head - You know I just could…

- No, you aren't going to talk with her again and second no, you aren't going to walk out of my life because I don't feel bad for being with you I feel bad because I told her about Ted and I feel bad because she is mad with me- Stacy said to him - You make me feel fine…In the past weeks I only have been happy at your side

- You dressed like this in the Halloween? - John asked looking to another photo

- I'm officially mad with you - Stacy said and sat in her bed - In that time I thought that going dress like Goofy was a great idea

- You aren't mad with me - John said and then kissed her

- I loved Goofy - Stacy said and kissed him back - He stills my favourite

- Remembering what you dress last year makes me think that is very weird you had dress like Goofy **(Troubles! Chapter 14)** - John said to her

- Last year you said that you didn't need to use your words with me - Stacy said to him a little mad - I think that you will never like my Halloween costumes

- Last year, I didn't say anything because I thought that you were stunning - John replied - And you have tomorrow to wear other one!

- We are in the university! - Stacy said to him

- But they decided to make a Halloween party - John said

- How I didn't know anything about that? - Stacy asked to him with curiosity

- This afternoon they talked about that - John answered to her - You know I think that I should go back

- It is too soon - Stacy said to him

- Well, last time that I checked is more than half hour from your house until the university - John said and gave to her quickly kiss but she pushed him closer to her and kissed him back

- You don't need to go so soon - Stacy said with a little smile in her lips

- Your father hates me - John whispered to her and kissed her back

- But I love you and that means that he has to like you - Stacy said laying in her bed and pushed him closer of her - And like I said he only backs on Sunday

- When did you plan this? - John asked to her starting to unbutton her shirt

- Right now - Stacy answered with a smile in her lips and kissed him one more time

* * *

**Thanks for read it!!!! NOW PLEASE REVIEW, GIVE ME YOU OPINION, TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK!!!!**

**Yeah, John made a love declaration to Stacy...I know that the chapter was all about John and Stacy (like the most part of the chapters) but next chapters I will start wirting more about the other relationships **

**Next Chapter Summary: Halloween party...Will Amy finally face Adam or will she run? And why will Trish, Chris, Candice and Randy get mad? (Next chapter will be big, very big. I'll try to post it next Friday)**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes!**


	20. Halloween

**Hi!!!! I'm so SORRY for take so long to update, but my computer broke and I only got it back today!!!!! I'm really sorry!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!**

**I really hope you liked last chapter, and I hope you like this one...Thanks to ****RKO.I.F.****, ****GrafittiArtist INC**** and****taker43**** for the reviews...You ROCK!!!!! :)**

**Chapter Summary: Halloween party...Will Amy finally face Adam or will she run? And why will Trish, Chris, Candice and Randy get mad?**

**I hope you ENJOY it!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Next day

- Stop looking to me - Stacy whispered to John opening her eyes - I hate when you do that…

- Why? - John asked to her with a smile

- I feel weird - Stacy said - What time is?

- 9 a.m. - John answered to her - Now, I really need to go…

- I'm going with you - Stacy said to him - I want talk with someone

- She is your teacher - John said to her

- I just want to talk with her - Stacy said with a smile in her lips and then kissed him - Just talk!

- Do you know where Stacy is? - Shelly asked to Trish, entering in her bedroom

- She is your roommate - Trish said looking to the girl confuse - I don't see her since yesterday!

- Well, she didn't pass the night here and I need to talk with her - Shelly said and walked out of the bedroom

"What did happen for Stacy disappear from the map?" Trish thought to herself. She walked to her purse and took from there her cell phone and called to Stacy, but anyone answered it.

A little concern, Trish walked to Amy's bedroom and knocked to the door

- Yes? - Ashley asked answering the door

- May I talk with Amy? - Trish asked

- She isn't here - Ashley said and closed the door

"OK" Trish thought to herself and picked up the cell phone and called Amy - Where are you?

- Running - Amy answered to her - Why?

- Did you see Stacy? - Trish asked to her - She had been missing since last afternoon…If she had disappear at night I wouldn't get worried but was in the middle of the afternoon

- No, I didn't see her - Amy said

- Thanks! - Trish said and hung up the cell phone - Where the hell is that girl?

- What is? - Candice asked when saw Trish in front of Amy's bedroom

- Do you know where Stacy is? - Trish asked to her - I don't see her since last afternoon

- Have you called her? - Candice asked

- Yeah - Trish answered - But she didn't answer

- Try again - Candice said and Trish picked up her cell phone and called to Stacy once again

* * *

- Do you come? - John asked to Stacy waiting for her in front of the principal door of the house

- Just a second - Stacy yelled and walked to the kitchen to pick up her cell phone. When she grabbed it saw that Trish was calling her - Yes?

- Where the hell have you been? - Trish asked - What happened to you last afternoon?

- I had things to do - Stacy replied

- Why you didn't advise anyone? - Trish asked to her - And don't tell that you advised John because he doesn't count

- Trish, I'm going back to there - Stacy said to her - You yell to me when I arrive!

- Stacy…- Trish said but Stacy hung up the phone

- So? - Candice asked to Trish

- She is fine - Trish said to her - She said me to yell with her when she backs

- Did she tell you where was? - Candice asked

- No! - Trish said - But she said that was backing to here

- Are you going to the party this night? - Candice asked changing the conversation

- I don't know - Trish answered - I don't have a costume

- I'm going to buy mine today - Candice said to her - Do you want to come?

- Yeah - Trish answered - But first I need to change my clothes…

- Half hour? - Candice asked and Trish nodded with her head - See you then

* * *

- Don't do anything that you will make you regret later - John said to Stacy when the two arrived to Stacy's dorm building

- I'm not going to do what you are thinking - Stacy said with a little smile - I'm just going to talk with her!

- I know how you talk - John said to her

- Don't worry! - Stacy said and gave him a quickly kiss and then walked to inside the building

"I'm just going to talk with her" Stacy thought to herself "I can't kick her ass because she is my teacher!"

- Trish called me asking me for you - Amy said walking out of her bedroom and followed Stacy - You disappeared!

- I needed to think in something - Stacy said to her

- Cena? - Amy asked

- Yes and no - Stacy answered to her - Did you see Sable?

- She came here last night and said that this weekend she would be out of the town - Amy answered to Stacy and looked to her with curiosity - Why did you want to know? What happened?

- I just wanted to talk with her - Stacy said - Anything more

- Stacy I know you, you wouldn't want to talk with Sable just for talk - Amy said to her - So, can I know what happened?

- I saw her kissing John - Stacy answered to Amy that looked to her very surprise

- You saw her kissing John? - Amy asked and Stacy nodded with her head

- Yesterday I needed to think and I went to my father house - Stacy answered - And after my first father-daughter talk I decided what to I should do…I'm going to talk with Sable before try to hit her

- Have you talk with Cena? - Amy asked to her

- We already resolved the things between us and everything is fine - Stacy answered with a little smile "More than fine…Great!" she thought to herself - So, where is Trish to yell with me?

- She isn't here - Amy answered to her - She went to buy her costume for the Halloween party

- So, I have time to get ready for her yells - Stacy said a smile - I'm going to my room…see you later!

- Bye! - Amy said and backed to her bedroom

* * *

Stacy entered in her bedroom and saw Shelly in there - Hi!

- Where have you been? - Shelly asked to her

- In my father's house - Stacy answered and laid in her bed - Why?

- I need to ask you something - Shelly asked and Stacy looked to her with curiosity - I needed you to not be here this night

- Oh…- Stacy said looking to her - Don't worry…I think that I have something to do…Maybe go to the party…or something better than that!

- Thanks! - Shelly said with a smile in her face and walked out of the bedroom

* * *

- I'm going to kill you - Trish said entering in the bathroom and saw Stacy

- What have I done? - Stacy asked to her

- You disappeared without let a trace - Trish answered - I started getting concern with you

- I just wanted to think in some thing - Stacy answered to her

- Yeah, Amy told me - Trish said - That bitch is going to die

- No…- Stacy said and Trish looked to her surprise - I want to talk with her!

- When you say talk her you mean punch her? - Trish asked

- No, I really mean talk with her - Stacy answered - I'm just going to tell her a few words, anything more

- She just kissed your boyfriend - Trish said - He continues your boyfriend, right? He didn't kiss her back, right?

- Yes, he stills my boyfriend - Stacy answered to Trish - And for the second I entered in there and he pushed her way…and believe that if I didn't have enter he would have pushed her

- You know the guys…- Trish started but Stacy interrupted her

- Trish, no…- Stacy said - I believe in that...he is different with me! He just makes everything around me fine

- Oh my god! - Trish said and in that moment other girl entered in the bathroom

- You know…if it was me entering in the bathroom and I heard some girl yelling "Oh my god" I would think that someone was pregnant - Stacy said looking to Trish

- You love him…- Trish said to Stacy

- I already realized that - Stacy said

- Since when? - Trish asked and Stacy just smiled - You aren't going to answer that, right?

- No! - Stacy answered to her

- What happened to the necklace guy? - Trish asked to her

- Just the necklace guy - Stacy answered and walked out of the bathroom

- Wait! - Trish yelled in the bathroom door - Are you going to the party?

- I don't know - Stacy yelled back to Trish without look her

* * *

- I need to go to this stupid Halloween party - Chris said a little mad. Randy, Matt and John were in his house in the living room.

- Don't worry I need to go too - Randy said

- And she wants a costume - Chris said - And I don't have a costume!

- Pick up a white blanket - Matt suggested throwing a football ball to John who caught it

- I'm not going like a ghost - Chris said a little angry - I'm twenty not ten

- That was only a suggestion - Matt said catching the ball when John three it to him

- Why you two aren't going? - Randy asked to John and Matt and the two stopped throwing the ball to each other and looked to him

- Amy and I have other plans - Matt answered to them - We are going to see a movie

- And what is your excuse? - Randy asked to John

- Stacy didn't talk about the party - John answered - And I hope that she doesn't talk about it

- Who saw you two last year and now…- Chris said and John looked to him - Don't look to me like that because is the true…Last year you were discussing with her because of Mercury and now you only would go to the party if Stacy wanted to go

- I would appreciated if you stopped with those commentaries - John said looking to Chris and his cell phone rang

- I think is Stacy telling to you that you will go to the party - Chris said with a smile and John answered it

- Yes? - John said

- Call the dumb ass of my boyfriend to the cell phone, if you don't mind - Trish said a little angry

- It is for you - John said giving his cell phone to Chris that looked to him confuse - It is your girlfriend

- Yes? - Chris answered a little confuse

- What the hell happened to your cell phone? - Trish asked a little mad

- What? - Chris asked confuse and walked to his bedroom and saw that his cell phone was without battery

- I called you five times - Trish said to him - I was getting concern

- I'm without battery - Chris answered - What is?

- It is about the party...When are you going to pick me up? - Trish asked to him

- You needed to call to other cell phone because I didn't answer mine because of that? - Chris asked to her

- Do you mind answer me or not? - Trish asked ignoring his last question - I need to be ready at that hour, if you don't want to wait

- 8 p.m. - Chris answered to her - Do you have other question?

- No! - Trish said and hung up the cell phone. Then Chris walked to the living room and gave the cell phone back to John that was laughing

- What? - Chris asked to him a little mad

- So, who is controlling who? - John asked to him

- Shut up! - Chris said and sat at Randy's side

- You started - John said

- And now I'm going to finish it…Have you talked with Torrie? - Chris asked and John stopped laughing and looked to him very serious - That is a no, right?

- I tried to talk with her, she didn't listen to me, so I'm not going to do anything more - John answered to his friend

- Look we have been avoiding to talk about what happened two weeks ago but I think that we should talk about that - Chris said - What the hell was going on in your mind to happen what happened?

- Chris - Matt said looking to him very serious - I don't think that is a good idea talk about that

- I think the same thing - Randy said - Look, maybe that happened because they liked each other or maybe that happened because John didn't want her to go meet Cody or…

- What? - John asked interrupting Randy - What did you say?

- Or maybe I'm an asshole and I shouldn't have open my mouth - Randy said

- Look, I know that what happened was wrong but now I can't do anything and I will need to live with it - John said - What was on my mind? I have no idea! Is just one of those things that happen, and you only realized that happened after it happened

- I'll say that I understood what you said - Chris said - It wasn't anything in your mind when it happened…You just forgot that you had a girlfriend…Really Cena, what was in your mind?

- You know, that can really happen - Matt said to Chris

- Talking for experience? - Chris asked to him

- You know, sometimes you are a real idiot - Matt answered to him - People use to do things and only realized that are mistakes after! When they do those things they just forget what is happening around them…And I think that is better we don't talk about this anymore…

* * *

- She kissed him? - Melina asked surprise to Stacy. The two were talking by cell phone

- Yes! - Stacy answered picking up some of her things and putted it in a bag and then walked out of her dorm room

- What have you done? - Melina asked and laid in her bed

- I didn't do anything - Stacy said staying at the door of her bedroom door - I ran out from there when I saw her kissing him

- Even a punch? - Melina asked surprise

- No…I was so angry that I didn't want to see that woman in my front - Stacy answered - But I'm going to talk with her and maybe if the things don't go how I plan I will hit her and then be expel

- I really hate Sable - Melina said

- Look, I didn't call you for tell you that…- Stacy said

- So, what is? - Melina asked to her with curiosity

- Well, I need a place to spend the night and your bedroom is the only where I know the two girls and one of them already said yes, so, I only need you to say yes too - Stacy answered walking to the front of the door of Melina and Maria's bedroom

- Why? - Melina asked

- My roommate needs the bedroom to her self this night - Stacy answered - And I want to be nice because I already made her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, think that she was sleeping with Cena

- When was that? - Melina asked

- Summer camp - Stacy answered - So, can I pass the night in there or not?

- Yes, sure! - Melina said and in that moment heard a knock in her door - Just a second - Melina said to Stacy and walked to the bedroom door and opened it

- Hi! - Stacy said and hung up her cell phone - Thanks for let me spend the night here

- If you were at my door why were we talking by cell phone? - Melina asked to Stacy with a smile

- I have no idea - Stacy answered and entered in the bedroom - So, are you two getting well with each other?

- Sometimes I think that doesn't have a brain - Melina said

- Yeah…but she says what everyone is thinking and makes the things easy for the others - Stacy answered - Are you going to the Halloween party?

- I don't know…- Melina answered to Stacy - I wanted to relax this weekend! We have two months of classes until the Christmas holidays! And don't forget the eliminatory to go to the University tournament!

- Tournament? - Stacy asked looking confuse to Melina

- Didn't you hear? - Melina asked - You know, everybody has been talking about that in the past few weeks

- To be truly I never hear what the persons say because I always think that they are gossiping - Stacy answered - So, I really didn't hear anything about that

- Did Cena say something? - Melina asked

- Like I said you are the first person to talk with me about that - Stacy answered one more time - But I think that you shouldn't worry with that, I think that everyone that is in the first shouldn't get worry! There are a lot of students in their last year and they are really good

- Can you name any of them? - Melina asked

- You have Paul, Jacqueline, Chyna, Shaw, you know the ones that will get out of this school in the end of this year - Stacy answered

- Yeah, Chyna, scares me! I would never want to enter in a ring with her - Melina said - She is so big and I'm so small! You could enter in a ring with her, you are tall

- I can be tall but I have a lot of disadvantages - Stacy said

- Like the boobs? - Melina asked laughing

- I'm going to the bathroom to not answer - Stacy said walking out of the bedroom living in there Melina with a smile in her lips

* * *

Halloween Party

- Finally - Trish said when saw Chris arriving. She was waiting for him in front of her dorm building - You are ten minutes later!

- I'm sorry! - Chris said to her kissing her - I'm really sorry!

- What are you wearing? - Trish asked to Chris looking to his clothes

- I'm wearing the clothes of a musician - Chris answered to her with a smile in his lips - Please, Trish, I didn't have anything to wear! This was the best idea that I had! And you look great in your outfit!

- Do you have and idea of what it is? - Trish asked to him and he continued walking ignoring her question

- I thought a thing but I think that isn't it, so can you say what is? - Chris asked to her when their where walking to the party

- School Girl - Trish answered to him and then looked to him with curiosity - What did you think that I was wearing?

- Is better you don't know- Chris replied

- Whore? - Trish asked and looked to him very serious

- Maybe - Chris answered to her with a little smile and before Trish could say something Randy and Candice walked to their side

- Hi! - Candice said with a little smile

- Thanks! - Chris said in a whispered to Randy that looked to him confuse

- What are you wearing? - Candice asked looking to Chris

- Musician outfit - Trish answered to her

- I should have told that you could use your last year outfit - Randy said to Chris - It is what I'm wearing

- No thanks, Randal Black Bear - Chris said and then looked to Candice - And you are wearing an… - he started and then stayed a moment in silence waiting for Candice's answer - …outfit

- Naughty nurse - Candice answered and he stayed looking to her surprise and then looked to Randy

- I liked the idea - Randy answered to him and the four friends entered in the building when the party was happening. In there they saw a lot of familiar faces.

- I'm going to pick up something to drink - Trish said

- I'm going with you - Candice said and followed her

- You liked the idea? - Chris asked to Randy but he ignored him - Fine…

- You are too protective - Randy said - Let her use the clothes that she wants

- I don't want my girlfriend to look…- Chris started but interrupted himself when Candice and Trish backed to their side

* * *

- Do you like? - Melina asked to Stacy who took they eyes from the magazine and looked. Melina was wearing a sailor outfit

- You look great - Stacy said and putted her eyes on the magazine again

- Only great? - Melina asked picking up her purse

- I'm not a guy and I'm not lesbian so is better we stay only by the great - Stacy answered to her and changed the magazine's page

- Are you going to stay all the night her? - Melina asked to Stacy

- No…- Stacy answered to her - I'm going with Amy, Matt and John to see a movie.

- Have a good night - Melina said walking out of the bedroom leaving Stacy in there alone because Maria went to the party too. Ten minutes Stacy picked up her purse and walked out of the bedroom and walked to Amy's bedroom door. When she arrived there, she knocked to the door

- Yes? - a blonde girl asked opening the door. It was Ashley

- Is Amy ready? - Stacy asked to her with a smile

Without say Ashley walked out of the front of the door and Amy appeared in the door. With a quickly move Amy closed the door and she and Stacy started walking out of the building

- I really miss Trish - Amy said to Stacy - I can't handle that girl

- Why? - Stacy asked to her with curiosity

- I don't know…she just pisses me of - Amy answered to her

- Where are we going to meet them? - Stacy asked

- In the theatre - Amy answered to her - I talked with Matt and he and John are waiting for us in there

When the two were walking out of the campus Stacy heard a familiar voice behind her calling her name. She notice that was Jay's voice

- K - Jay yelled for her and she looked to him

- Old boyfriend? - Amy asked to her

- No…just a friend - Stacy answered and Jay arrived in there with Jackie with Gail and with other guy - Hi! - she said with a little smile in her lips

- Aren't you going to the party? - Jackie asked to her

- No! - Stacy answered to Jackie - I have other plans…- she looked to Amy and then to her friends - This is Amy

- Hi! - Amy said to her them with a smile in her face too

- This is Jay, Jackie, Gail and…- Stacy said looked to her eyes and a concern look appeared in her face and then looked to Amy

- I didn't present him to you K, this is my best friend, Adam - Jay said with a big smile

- Hi, nice to meet you - Stacy said putting a smile in her face "I would prefer don't know about this" she though to herself looking to Adam and then to Amy

- Nice to meet you too - Adam said to Stacy and looked to Amy that was looking to her clock

- We need to go - Amy said to Stacy almost in a whispered

- Well, bye - Stacy said and the two girls continued their path. Amy was almost running- Wait for me

- Sorry! - Amy said to Stacy when she arrived to her side

- What is? - Stacy asked to Amy - You look concern…

- It isn't anything - Amy said putting a smile in her face

- Are you sure? - Stacy asked to her

- Yes! -Amy answered and continued walking

* * *

- What happened? - John asked to Stacy. In the end of the movie Matt and Amy walked out of the theatre very quickly leaving John and Stacy behind

- You remember Adam, don't you? - Stacy asked to John and he nodded his head - When we were coming to here we saw him! He was with some of my friends! I swear that if I did notice that was him I would never stop to talk with them

- So, was because of that that she stayed strange during all the night - John said and the two started walking out of the theatre

- Yes - Stacy said and grabbed his arm - I wish she just could tell what happened, maybe we could help her

- Stace, you already know what happened and Matt knows too - John said to Stacy - What do you wanted to do to help her?

- I don't know; maybe make Adam stop messing in her life? - Stacy answered - He was looking to her in a creepy way

- Look, if she doesn't tell anything to you, you can't do anything - John answered to Stacy - She would stay really angry with us if found out that we heard the conversation between her and that guy last year

- Fine! - Stacy said - But I have the felling that the end of this story will be very bad

- And if this end ups bad you will see that sometime later everything will be fine - John said to her - Where do you want to go? For what you told me you can't back to your room

- Well, I'm staying with Melina and Maria this night - Stacy said - So, I could go to a room but I prefer pass a little more time with you

- And where would that be? - John asked to her - Because I don't know if you notice you have a town full of kids with masks and teens…Hard to find privacy!

- We will found some place! - Stacy said kissing him and in that moment her cell phone rang and she saw that was Trish

- And you have your cell phone - John finished

- Sorry! - Stacy said to him and kissed him once again and then answered her cell phone - Yes?

- Are you doing something dirty? - Trish asked

- I'm in the middle of a street with a lot of persons…what the hell you want me to of dirty? - Stacy asked confuse

- I need your help - Trish said entering in the bathroom and closed the door

- For what? - Stacy asked with curiosity

- Chris is mad with me and I think that he got drunk, and Candice and Randy got mad with each other too - Trish answered - I need you to come to here…and bring Cena too

- Trish! - Stacy said but before could say anything more Trish interrupted her

- Come to the party and I explain you the rest - Trish said and hung up the cell phone without let Stacy say anything more

- What is? - John asked to her

- What do you think about go to a party? - Stacy asked to him with a little smile in her face and he looked to her confuse

* * *

- Can you explain me why are we here? - John asked to Stacy when the two entered in the house were the Halloween party was happening

- Trish called me and said that Randy and Candice are mad and that Chris is mad with her and she thinks that he is drunk - Stacy answered when the two were trying to pass in the middle of the persons who were in the party

- I'm going to look for Chris and Randy - John said to Stacy and walked to the other door and Stacy continued walking looking for Trish and Candice. Entering in the kitchen she saw the two in the sat in the balconies talking

- I'm here - Stacy said arriving to the front of the two girls - What is?

- Well, this girl called Christy started messing with Randy once again and I was discussing with him when some guys appeared and started saying that he shouldn't let me threat him like that - Candice answered very mad - He started feeling important and we argued and I'm mad with him

- And you? - Stacy asked to Trish

- He got mad with me because my clothes - Trish answered - Some guys started messing with me and he didn't like it and accused and we got mad

- And why did you call me? - Stacy asked

- Because I called Amy and she didn't answer me and Maria is in this party too - Trish answered - And you are dating Cena and he is friend with Chris and Randy

- Maybe he will put something in their heads - Candice answered felling very mad

- Aren't you grow up to resolve this alone? - Stacy asked to the two but any of them answered her - Look, you go to outside because we are going to the dorms! I'm going to tell John

- You don't need this - John said taking from Chris' hand a glass with an alcoholic drink

- What are you doing here? - Chris asked to John and he noticed that he was drunk

- Taking you out of here - John answered

- I'm pretty fine here - Chris said and in that moment Stacy arrived in there

- I already have the girls and they are waiting for me to get out of here - Stacy said to John - Did you saw Randy?

- Yes - John answered to her - And he isn't going to anywhere! He is with some "friends" and he presented me to them…he say me that call they call themselves "Evolution"

- Oh - Stacy said concern and then looked to Chris - Do you want help?

- If you don't mind…When we arrive outside I can take care of him alone but now it will be a little harder with all this persons - John said to her and grabbed one Chris's arm and Stacy grabbed the other

- Where is Randy? - Candice asked when saw Stacy and John walking out of the house only with Chris

- I didn't found him - John lied and Stacy took Chris' arm from her shoulder, to let John to carry him alone. John looked to Trish and Candice - Did you two forget your jacket?

- Why? - Candice asked to him when the five started walking to the dorms but before John could answer Stacy talked

- You two now go to the dorms alone - Stacy said - We are taking Chris' home

- Cena, put something in his head - Trish said and then she and Candice walked to the dorms and Stacy and John to Chris's house with him

- Why did you lie? - Stacy asked to John

- Maybe because they are already mad enough - John answered helping Chris walking

- We need to defend ours - Chris said and Stacy looked to him mad

- And what question was that? - Stacy asked and John looked to her confuse - Jackets?

- Well, did you see the clothes? - John asked to Stacy

- Yes! - Stacy answered - They are costumes anything more

- It is how they start - Chris said - First tiny clothes, then guys and then cheat on the boyfriends

- Do you believe Trish would do that to you? - Stacy asked and notice that arrived to Chris' entrance house

- Well, you two cheated on Torrie - Chris said and John and Stacy looked to him. With a quickly move John took Chris' arm from his shoulder what made him fell to the floor

- I'm drunk - Chris said in the floor

- Sorry…but I need the key - John said to him. Chris went to his pants pocket and took from there the key and gave it to John who gave to Stacy who opened the door. Grabbing Chris again the three entered in the building

* * *

- How is he? - Stacy asked to John who was coming from the bedroom.

- Fell asleep - John answered and sat at her side in the couch

- Now, explain me the problem with the costumes - Stacy said looking to him very serious

- Too short and big necklines - John answered to her

- I'm not seeing any problem - Stacy said to him

- You would be walking half naked in front of a lot of persons with guys getting horny - John answered to her

- But you wouldn't be cheating - Stacy answered

- Well, you have a lot to learn about the guys' mentality - John answered back to her - And no, I'm not going to explain it to you now!

- Fine! - Stacy said a little mad - Are we going to leave him here?

- You can go, I think that is better I stay here - John said to her and then looked to his clock and saw the hours: 1:30 pm - Well, forget what I said, because you aren't going to get out of here at this hour alone

- If I knew the night would end up like this I would never get concern in finding a place to sleep - Stacy said taking her jacket and putted it on top of the table with her purse

- You know that a couch is very uncomfortable, don't you? - John asked

- You will be my pillow - Stacy said to him with a little smile and took of her shoes - I'm going to get a glass of water…Do you want anything?

- No, thanks - John said and she walked to the kitchen. Taking of his shoes he laid on the couch. When Stacy came back from the kitchen, she laid on top of him

- One year ago, you were making everything possible to Mercury stay away from me - Stacy said to him putting her head on his chest - And I was afraid of Melina going to tell to Torrie about our kiss and I was dying of jealous too

- Why? - John asked to her with curiosity

- Well, I think that I got really jealous because you and Torrie went to the first floor - Stacy answered and looked to him and notice that he was smiling - Why are you smiling?

- Well, we were thinking make something but I ruined everything because I only talked about Mercury and you - John answered to her - I think that I was jealous too but I didn't want to admit it…it was a hard Halloween

- And about Halloween…- Stacy said - If I go to any party next year is good idea you don't have the same reaction about costumes!

- Why should I? - John asked and she looked to him surprise - You will wear a Goofy costume…

- That was only once and I was young - Stacy said a little mad but smiling

- I know…- John said and his lips kissed hers

* * *

**Thanks for read! I hope you liked it...PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK!!!! YOUR OPINION IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!!!**

**Next Chapter Summary: Will everything back to the normal? Read next chapter to found out!!!**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes (I already wrote this millions of times!!!)**


	21. Naked

**HELLO!!!!!!!! HI!!!!! :)**

**I hope everyone liked last chapter!!!! Thanks for reading it and thanks to GrafittiArtist INC and taker43 for the reviews!!!! THANKS!!!! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! it isn't one of my best, but I think you will like it!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!! DON'T FORGET: YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!! :)**

* * *

- My head…- Chris whispered waking up in the next day. Getting out of the bed, he walked to the living room and saw Stacy and John sleeping in the couch. Without say anything he walked to the kitchen "What have I done last night to have this two here?" Chris thought opening the fridge and took from there the orange juice

- Do you remember anything from last night? - John asked to Chris who looked to the door very surprise

- Weren't you sleeping? - Chris asked sitting in the chair and John stayed at the door

- I wake up long time ago - John answered - I don't know if you remember but you and Trish are mad with each other

- I remember that - Chris said drinking the juice - I started drinking because of that! Why the hell the girl needed to wear that costume?

- Maybe because she isn't a guy and doesn't see any reason to not use it - John said and sat at his front - Why you don't let her use what she wants? You use to get mad with each other because that!

- You will understand when your girlfriend start to appear naked in front of the persons that you know and the ones that you don't know - Chris answered

- She wasn't naked - John said - Her clothes were very short

- You could see her underwear - Chris said drinking the rest of the orange juice - How did you two passed the night here?

- It was already late to Stacy go back to her dorm alone and I was going to stay here to see if you remembered what happened last night - John answered to him - And you don't need to thanks!

- I wasn't going to thanks - Chris said - Where is Randy?

- He stayed in the party…he and Candice are mad with each other two because some girl flirt on him - John answered

- I'm going to take a bath! I should never go to that party - Chris said walking out of the kitchen to the bathroom. John walked to the couch in the living room where Stacy stilled sleeping. He sat in the table and stayed looking to her

- Stacy…- John whispered trying to wake her up

- What? - Stacy mumbled opening her eyes and smiled when saw John - Hi!

- Hey! - John said with a little smile - It's already morning and Chris already wake up. Everything is fine!

- Great - Stacy said and sat in the couch

- How was your night? - John asked to her

- Well, I had a good pillow - Stacy answered with a little smile - Where is Chris?

- He went to take a bath - John answered and Stacy picked up her shoes - Where are you going?

- I think that is better I back to me dorm - Stacy answered - I need to change my clothes, take a bath and I need to talk with Trish and then explain to my roomies why I didn't sleep in there this night

- You have a lot of work - John said smiling giving to Stacy her bag and the two walked to the door - See you later

- See you later - Stacy said kissing him and then walked out of the house

* * *

Stacy entered in Maria and Melina's room and saw the two girls in there

- I came pick up my things - Stacy said grabbing her unpack bag from the last night

- Where have you been? - Maria asked with curiosity to Stacy

- Well, Chris got some problems and I and John took him home and I spent the night in the couch - Stacy answered

- Your friend gave a pretty show last night - Melina said and Stacy and Maria looked to her with curiosity - Oh, I'm talking about the Orton. He and his new friends gave a great show

- What are you talking about? - Stacy asked confuse and sat at Maria's bed at the side of this one

- Well, they flirt with in some girls, the boyfriends saw and started a fight - Melina answered picking up her purse and then walked out of the bedroom

- You were in the party…Didn't you see anything? - Stacy asked to Maria

- No…I went out early because I didn't want to see Punk and Barbie making out - Maria answered

- Oh…- Stacy said

- May I ask you something - Maria said and Stacy looked to her with curiosity - What is going on between you and Torrie? I know that you two are mad but what happened?

- You don't have an idea? - Stacy asked surprise

- Well, I thought that was because you being dating Cena…but so many time without talk with each other and every time that I make a question everyone changes the subject I started thinking that exist something more - Maria said

- Well, you know, I and Torrie are mad with each other because a little thing that happened in my b-day - Stacy answered to Maria - She found out something that happened between me and John.

- While they were dating? - Maria asked and Stacy nodded her head

- Just another mistake - Stacy answered to Maria remembering the night when she and Torrie discussed

- I prefer stay without know what was - Maria said to Stacy - I'm going to the study room…See you later

- Bye! - Stacy said and waited Maria to walk out of the bedroom and then she walked out of there too. She walked to the bathroom to take a hot shower before go talk with Trish.

"Why the guys are so possessive?" Stacy thought to herself closing the door of the shower. She took of her clothes and turned on the water "Why couldn't they accept that we use those clothes to feel pretty?" The water started running to her skin "Not because we want a new boyfriend!"

* * *

- Yes, he over reacted but you already know him, why you still doing that? - Amy asked to Trish in Trish' bedroom

- Because he is my boyfriend not my owner - Trish answered and looked to Amy's face and saw that she was very pale - How was your night? You look tired

- I didn't sleep very well - Amy answered putting a smile in her face "Two months without needing to face him and without be prepared I saw him" Amy thought to herself

- Fine…Did you saw Stacy? - Trish asked - Because I need to ask her about Chris

- Why you need to ask her about him? - Amy asked

- She and Cena took him home last night because he was drunk - Trish answered

- You know you should have resolved those things alone - Amy said to Trish lading in Trish's bed - Why you use Stacy to resolve all your problems?

- I don't use Stacy to resolve all my problems - Trish said and laid at Amy's side

- Did you forget the pictures? - Amy asked and looked to her friend

- Last night I called you first - Trish said

- My cell phone isn't working - Amy answered very quickly - But, you didn't answer to my question

- Well, Stacy is easy to convince to help me - Trish answered - And she never minds to help…She did some mistakes in the past and because of that I think that she understands when someone is in a big problem!

- She did two mistakes - Amy said

- Yeah…first she kisses Cena and then sleeps with him while he is with Torrie - Trish said and looked concern to her friend - Oh my god…what would have happened if Stacy got pregnant?

- Do you know what I just remembered…- Amy said laughing - Before Christmas last year she advised us to use condoms to not get pregnant but she was the one who was going to end up pregnant…and the advice was more from Torrie than to us because of Cena, and she was the one that was going to end up pregnant and the father would be Cena **(Troubles! Chapter 19)**

- Oh, I remember that - Trish said and laughed too - We always knew that under those discussions they liked each other

- Yeah…- Amy said

- Well, I'm going to the bathroom an then I'm going to search for Stacy to ask her about Chris - Trish said

- I'm going with you - Amy said and the two walked out of the bedroom and went to the bathroom. When the two were walking to the bathroom saw Shelly and Beth running from the bathroom with some clothes in her hands.

* * *

"I must be the luckiest person in the world! I was sure that I let my clothes in there…How could I forgot?" Stacy though to herself walking out of the shower only with a tower around her body and walked to her bag "What happened to my clothes?"

- Hi! - Trish said looking to Stacy - Shouldn't you be dress?

- Yeah…I was sure that I putted my clothes at the shower's side but they aren't in there. They aren't in my bag too! Where the hell are my clothes? - Stacy answered looking to the two and then looked only to Amy - Are you fine?

- Yes…Why are you asking? - Amy asked but before Stacy could answered Trish talked

- How is Chris? - Trish asked

- Hangover! John is talking with right now! I didn't mess because it is guy's talk- Stacy answered - I think that I'm going to my bedroom to pick up some clothes

- Two girls run from the bathroom with some clothes - Amy said to Stacy who was in the door and looked to her - It was your roommate and Beth

- Thank you! - Stacy said and walked to her bedroom and when arrived to the door saw that it was locked "Fine…I made her boyfriend think that she was cheating on him and she makes me walk naked in the dorm!" Stacy thought to herself and walked to the second floor to see if Beth or Shelly where in there. Then she walked to the first but didn't saw any of them.

- Did you saw Beth or Shelly? - Stacy asked to the two girls that were passing in the hall. One of them was Ashley

- I saw them walking to the cafeteria - Ashley answered

- Thanks! - Stacy said and walked to the second floor bathroom but Amy and Trish weren't in there anymore

"I need some clothes to go after mines!" Stacy thought to herself and then walked to Candice's room and knocked on the door but anyone answered. Then she walked to the study room where Maria said that would be but she didn't saw her in there."Don't tell me that I'm going to go look for that two with only a towel" Stacy though to herself

* * *

- We are waiting for who? - Chris asked with a sun glasses in a cafeteria with John

- I called Randy and he said that would meet us here - John answered

- Hi! - Matt said and sat at their side - Why you called me?

- You called him too? - Chris asked looking to Matt and took of his sun glasses

- I need your to help me to put some sense in Randy and Chris' head - John answered to Matt ignoring Chris question

- What happened? - Matt asked and looked to Chris who started telling the previous night events - Again? Why you two always need to fight because her clothes?

- Because I don't want my girlfriend to walk in the street looking a whore - Chris answered and in that moment Randy sat at their side

- What the hell did you last night? - John asked to his best friend

- I met some new guys - Randy answered - I decided to stay…you talked with me last night!

- Candice is going to kill you - John said to him

- Don't tell me that you decided to pass the party with your friends and mad with her? - Matt asked

- Look, I'm mad with her because she got jealous without reason - Randy answered

- Who are those "new friends"? - Matt asked

- Some guys from the second or third year - Randy answered - Paul and Dave…They make part of a group called "Evolution"…and I and Candice will take care of the things later without you get in the middle of it

- You don't need to get angry - Chris said - And please I'm with a hangover so silence

- Sorry princess - Randy said to Chris with some sarcasm in his voice. In that moment they started hearing some whispers around and some guys laughing

- What is going in there? - Matt asked looking to the guys who were laughing and then started walked out of the cafeteria

- What happened? - Chris asked when one of the guys looked to him

- Some crazy chick is walking by the campus - the guy answered

- A lot of girls walk around the campus - Chris said

- Not only with a towel - the guy said and then walked out of there to meet his friends

- Did I hear right? - John asked to his friends - With a towel?

- Yes…- Randy answered laughing - Who is crazy enough to walk by the campus like that?

* * *

- I'm going to say this very slowly - Stacy said with a little smile to Beth and Shelly - Give me the key or give me my clothes back…

- What happened to your key? - Shelly asked to Stacy laughing

- Well, we only have one and it is with you - Stacy answered getting mad - Please, the key!

- Sorry…I don't have it - Shelly answered - Why you don't ask to my friend Beth if she has it

- The key - Stacy said looking to Beth - If you don't mind…

- Do you have any idea why this is happening? - Beth asked

- Yes, I know why this happening…- Stacy answered feeling the look of the most part of the persons in the cafeteria on her - Look, it happened one year ago…I was sixteen! And your boyfriend didn't break up with you…Everything end up fine!

- This is my payback for had my boyfriend mad with me during almost two months for something that I didn't do - Shelly said

- Give me the key! - Stacy said one more time

* * *

- What is going on in there? - a girl with raven hair and whit some red highlights asked to the girls that where with in her table. Her name was Lisa

- A blonde girl naked with a towel around her - other girl answered. Her name was Jacqueline.

- Ok…how did she end up here only with a towel? - Nora asked. Nora belonged to the first year

- I guess she has bad luck - Jacqueline answered - Should we help her?

- I think that is better - Lisa said and the three walked to Shelly and Beth's table where Stacy was waiting for the girls give her the bedroom key

- So? - Stacy asked to the two - The key, if you don't mind

- What is going on here? - Lisa asked when she, Jacqueline and Molly arrived to Stacy's side

- Anything from your business - Shelly answered to the girl

- In this moment I think that it is from the business of everybody here - Jacqueline replied - Now, what is happening here?

- Like she said, anything from your business - Beth said and looked to Stacy - Now, for the last time we don't have the key!

- Yeah, right…- Stacy said with sarcasm

- Hi…I'm Lisa - Lisa said to Stacy with a little smile - What happened?

- They stole my clothes and locked my bedroom where are my other clothes - Stacy answered

- Why did they do that? - Nora asked with curiosity

- For something that happened a year ago - Stacy answered to them and then looked to Shelly - Something that we already resolved!

- Yeah, but I needed my revenge - Shelly replied

- Revenge? For a girl like her, walking in the campus in this figure, isn't any revenge - Jacqueline said - Can you just give the key to the girl…

- No! - Shelly answered

- Fine! - Lisa said and then looked to Stacy - We can lend you something to dress…

- Thanks! - Stacy said and the four girls walked out of the cafeteria

- I'm Nora, this is Lisa and that is Jacqueline - Nora said to Stacy

- I'm Stacy - Stacy presented herself and saw that they were walking to the dorm were the second year girls lived - Thanks!

- Well, why you didn't wait in your dorm? - Nora asked to her

- I only use to think in the things after they happen - Stacy answered with a little smile - I use to get some problems because of that!

"A lot of them, in fact!" Stacy thought to herself when the four entered in the dorm building. Then they went to the first floor and entered in a bedroom

- Those are my clothes - Lisa said opening a close - You can choose anything that you want!

* * *

- Thanks! - Stacy said to the three girls walking to the study room where the three girls were waiting for her. Stacy was wearing a black skirt and a black sweater

- It wasn't anything - Lisa said with a smile - Now, can you explain us what happened to that two girls do that to you?

- It is a huge story - Stacy said to them

- We are all yours - Jacqueline said - It is Sunday and we don't have anything to do!

- Last summer I went to a summer camp and I started a kind of competition with a guy! Like I said before, I use to make the things without think in the result…I stole the clothes of that guy and putted it in her bedroom because was the first bedroom that I saw with the door open. I made her boyfriend believe that the two were having something to him go after the guy - Stacy explained "In this moment they must be thinking that was a bad idea help me" Stacy thought to herself - We talked in the beginning of the year and she said that everything was fine but looks a like it isn't…You must be regret for helping me

- Not at all, it was really funny - Lisa said with a smile

- You are from the first year right? - Jacqueline asked and Stacy nodded with her head

- I'm in the second floor and you? - Nora asked to her

- I'm in the second floor too - Stacy answered

- I never saw you there - Nora said a little confuse - Well, I was suppose to stay with a girl called Patricia but then this other girl asked me if we could change with her because she didn't like her roommate

- Well, I decided to stay with mine - Stacy said - If you don't mind I need to go…My friends are waiting for me! I promise you that tomorrow I will give you your clothes back

- Don't worry you have time - Lisa said to Stacy

- Once again thanks…Bye! - Stacy said and walked out of there leaving the other three alone

- She looks nice - Jacqueline said

- In fact - Lisa said

- Oh my god…- Nora said and the other two looked to her confuse - I was so sure that I knew her! Do you remember what I told you about the wrestling tournament this year?

- Yes - Lisa answered

- Well, she was the girl who made the scene - Nora answered - And now that I remember, she is the girl who Sable likes to pick on

- Like she said she uses to make the things without think in then first - Jacqueline said

- Well, in the tournament it was on purpose to their team to win - Nora said - And my roommate always that is so jealous of her

- Why? - Lisa asked with curiosity

- I think that is because of her boyfriend! My roommate was from WWE and looks a like he was one of the hottest guys around there - Nora said looking to other two girls

- I came from WWE, do you know the name of the guy? - Lisa asked

- His last name is Cena - Nora said and a smile appeared in Lisa's face

- Yes, I know john Cena - Lisa answered - You roommate has reason to be of jealous of her! For what I remember he wasn't bad…

* * *

**Thanks for reading it!!!! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the spelling mistakes (I know it has a lot)**

**PLEASE REVIEW...YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!! THEY MAKE MY DAY A LOT BETTER!!!!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	22. Conversation

**Hi!!!! I hope you had a great week!!!! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to GrafittiArtist INC, taker43 and RKO.I.F for the reviews! YOU ROCK!!!! :)**

**Chapter's Summary: Stacy talks with Sable...what will happen?**

**I hope you enjoy it...READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Stacy entered in her dorm building and saw Amy and Trish in the study room. She walked to there and sat at their side

- Where have you been? - Stacy asked to them - After I walk out of the bathroom I looked for you

- We went to Chris' house but he wasn't in there - Trish answered to Stacy

- But five minutes ago Matt called me and told me to go meet him in some cafeteria where he was with the others - Amy said - Chris is with them

- I never saw you with those clothes - Trish said looking to Stacy

- I'm going to my bedroom and I already back - Stacy said to the two and walked to her bedroom. When she arrived to the door tried to open it but it stilled locked "Looks a like I'm going to have to stay with this clothes" Stacy thought to herself "This clothes remember me when I was dating Ted, when I was member of the squad, when my life wasn't such a mess"

Stacy was backing to the study room when remembered that left her things in the bathroom "I hope they still in there!" she thought and entered in the bathroom and saw her things. She picked up it and then looked to the mirror. She looked to her figure and a little smile crossed her face. "I think that I don't look so bad" she thought to herself and then walked out of the bathroom with her things

* * *

- Let me see if I got it - Stacy said walking with Trish to Chris' house - Anyone is mad anymore so, it was decided to dinner in Chris's house

- Yes! - Trish answered and she rang to the apartment's belt - Chris called me and said I'm sorry and after a little discussion everything backed to the normal

- And Candice and Randy? - Stacy asked and the two entered in the building

- I have no idea but if they want to make this dinner is because everything is fine - Trish said and knocked to the door of Chris's flat and he opened it

- Hi! - Chris said and kissed Trish and the she and Stacy entered in the house

Stacy walked to John that was sat in the couch - Hi! - Stacy said and sat at his side

- Hi! - John said and pushed her to him and kissed her - I called you

- My cell phone is without battery - Stacy answered - And I'm having some problems to enter in my bedroom to charge it

- What kind of problems? - John asked

- Easy ones - Stacy answered and kissed him again to not talk about that

- Just because you slept on my couch that doesn't mean that now my couch belongs to you two! - Chris said passing at their side

- Very funny - John replied with sarcasm. Stacy looked to Chris with a little smile and noticed that only Matt and Amy where in there. The two were sat around the dinning table

- Where are the others? - Stacy asked with curiosity - Where is Candice and Randy? Maria?

- Well, Candice and Randy still mad with each other - John answered - And Maria talked something about going to grab some dinner with some guy

- Oh…- Stacy said and in that moment the belt rang

- The dinner arrived - Chris said and walked to the door again

- May I do a little question - John said and Stacy looked to him with curiosity - Why your clothes are bigger then you?

- The clothes aren't bigger than I - Stacy answered "How the hell I'm going to enter in my bedroom this night?" Stacy thought to herself

- Did you heard about the girl in the campus? - Chris said entering in the house with some pizzas

- What girl? - Trish asked

- Just some chick who walked around the campus only with a towel - John answered to Trish and in that moment Stacy almost fell from the couch but he grabbed her - Are you fine?

- Yes - Stacy answered with a little smile and Chris putted the pizzas in the table and sat around it

- Really? - Amy asked and looked to Matt - Did you see her?

- No…- Matt answered to his girlfriend - Some guys entered in the cafeteria and said that a girl with a towel was walking around the campus

- Didn't they make a little description? - Trish asked and sat in the table

- They just said that she was blonde - Matt answered and in that moment John and Stacy sat around the table too

- I know it wasn't me - Trish said and picked up a slice

- Yeah, you passed all the day with me - Amy said and did the same thing than Trish - And you Stacy?

- Me what? - Stacy asked

- You are blonde - Chris answered

- You are blonde too - Stacy replied

- I don't think that Chris walking around the campus only with a towel would make a bunch of guys act like they were in the puberty - Matt joked

- I hate when you try to be funny - Chris replied and then looked to Stacy - You didn't answer me

- You really wanted to be her, because our conversation? - John asked

- Yes - Chris answered - Then you would share the same point of view than I

- It looks a like something that I would do but it wasn't me - Stacy lied - And change conversation before everybody gets mad

- Tomorrow we have classes with Sable - Trish said and looked to Stacy - Have you already talk with her?

- She is out - Stacy answered - And I would prefer talk about the girl who walked naked around the campus then talk about that

- What has Sable? - Matt asked

- Kissed John - Trish answered and picked up another slice of pizza and Matt and Chris looked to John very surprise

- She what? - Chris asked and looked to John - And you didn't tell us? How you told to your girlfriend and not us?

- Let me see…- John said - You are the boy friend and she is the girlfriend…Who should know first?

- The hottest teacher around this school kissed you and you didn't tell me? - Chris said and Trish looked to him very mad - At least was the hottest teacher and not the hottest women that kissed you because then I would have to kill you

- Better - Trish said with a little smile

- And he didn't tell me, I saw it - Stacy answered

- I still without get it! - Amy said and Stacy looked to her - How you saw it and didn't try to kill anyone?

- I prefer the civilize way - Stacy answered

- And now I say change the conversation - John said - Why we always need to talk about things that will make someone get mad?

- Fine, we talk about other things - Trish said and waited for someone to talk

- Does anyone know the guy that invited Maria to a date? - Amy asked

- That is chick talk - Matt said

- No, it isn't because I'm asking who the guy is - Amy said to Matt and then kissed him - If it was a chick talk I would spread something about him

- So, it is gossip? - John asked and the girls nodded their heads - I always thought that chick talk and gossip where synonyms

- You have a lot to learn about the girls mentality - Stacy said and drunk a little of orange juice

- But does anyone know something about him? - Trish asked

- I heard he came from coming from Italy - Chris answered - I think his name is Santino Marella!

- How do you know? - Amy asked

- You don't want to know - Chris answered and everybody stayed looking to him - I hit him because he joked with my band

- If Maria starts dating him is better you be nice with him - Trish said

- Which rule is that? - Matt asked

- Yeah? What kind of rule is that? - Chris asked to Trish and then looked to the other two and then looked to John - If I remember anyone asked to John to be nice with Cody when he dated Stacy

- May I do a little question? - John asked - Why all the conversations end up in me or her? - he said pointing to Stacy

- Like I asked what kind of rule is that? - Chris asked one more time ignoring John's question

- I hate when they do that - John whispered to Stacy

- Well, they hate when you do that too - Stacy whispered back

- We want to be a happy and big family so we need to accept the new members - Trish answered to her boyfriend and picked up her third slice of pizza - A big and happy family

* * *

- I need to ask you something that is here in my head - John asked to Stacy while the two were walking to the campus

- Like, do you need my jacket? - Stacy asked with a little smile

- You know you forget yours this morning in Chris' house - John answered taking his jacket and gave it to her

- Why he didn't give it to me? - Stacy asked dressing John's jacket

- He forgot and I forgot too - John answered - May I do my question now?

- Yes…What is? - Stacy asked with a smile

- Why you almost fell from the couch when we talked about that girl? - John asked and saw her losing her smile and she bit her lip - It was you, right?

- Maybe it was me - Stacy answered and stopped walking and looked to him - My roommate locked me outside of my bedroom and stole my clothes and I looked for everybody and my cell phone was without battery so I couldn't talk to anyone and then I went to search for her and I only had a towel…Anyone saw anything because I keep the towel until some girls come to help! The bought me this clothes

- I just asked if it was you - John said and the two started walking again - I don't want to get surprise when someone came to me and tell me that the girl was you

- They didn't notice it was me - Stacy said with a little smile and he looked to her - Maybe someone noticed it was me

- I think that someone took pictures - John said to her

- I think I'm going to change school - Stacy said a little concern

* * *

- Why I need me to help you to clean the dishes? - Trish asked to Chris after everybody walked out of his house

- Because you are my girlfriend - Chris answered from the kitchen while Trish sat in the couch - C'mon Trish help me

- I'm a little busy -Trish answered and turned on the TV

- You are watching TV - Chris said

- I'm very busy - Trish answered and putted a little smile on her face. She started switched channels

- Trish! - Chris yelled for her

- The men didn't born to stay in the kitchen - she whispered to herself and turned off the TV and started walking to the kitchen but something grabbed her attention. Trish walked to a jacket and picked up it and then entered in the kitchen - Does this belong to you?

- That jacket? - Chris answered looking to Trish at the kitchen door with the jacket in her hands - I think that that isn't for men

- It doesn't belong to me too - Trish said suspicious

- Maybe Amy or Stacy left that in there - Chris answered - Do you come help me or not?

- Well, Amy walked out of here with her jacket and Stacy didn't bring anyone with her - Trish said - Do you mind tell me who is the owner of this jacket?

- Maybe someone left that in there - Chris answered and then stopped doing what was doing and looked to Trish and then looked to her - What the hell are you thinking? I didn't do what you are thinking

- What am I thinking? - Trish asked

- That I cheated on you with some girl and she left here her jacket - Chris answered

- You confessed - Trish said very angry

- Wait a second! I only said what I think that you are thinking - Chris replied and started getting closer of Trish - I didn't cheat on you with anyone

- Don't dare to give one more step - Trish said very mad and threw the jacket to Chris and he putted it on top of the table

- Trish - Chris said and followed to the living room

- We pass the most part of our time mad with each other - Trish said and started picking up her things to get out of his house

- Trish! - Chris said and grabbed Trish arm - I didn't do anything! I swear!

- Yeah right - Trish said with sarcasm - Maybe is because of that that already passed two weeks since we did it!

- Maybe that happened because we have been passing our time discussing with each other - Chris answered to her and she pushed her arm from him

- Yeah right - Trish said once again with sarcasm

- Trish! - Chris said and putted himself in front of the house door without let her go - Can you just listen me a second?

- What is? - Trish asked

- Well, I didn't cheat on you and I'm tired of our stupid discussions! I'm sorry one more time for what happened yesterday. I know that I was a jackass - Chris started and looked to Trish eyes - Trish, I love you, and you know that! Please, Trish, there isn't anyone more

- And the jacket? - Trish asked one more time

- Why you don't ask to one of your friends? - Chris asked to her and approached his face to hers

- Tomorrow we have classes, so is better you don't have ideas - Trish answered with a little smile

- What ideas? - Chris said and his lips touched hers

- That ideas - Trish answered feeling his hands in her back pushing her close to him - Classes tomorrow

- We can always skip it - Chris said and kissed her neck

- We can always skip it - Trish agreed and kissing each other the two walked to the bedroom

* * *

Next Day

- Where is Trish? - Amy asked when they were in the classroom waiting for Sable

- Where is Chris? - Matt replied to Amy - Any of them is here so I think that have idea of what is going on

- Why you need to put those images on my head? - Candice asked and then looked to Randy that was sat in the front row - I'm going to kill Randy

- Haven't you two already back? - Stacy asked

- No! - Candice said and then looked with a little smile to John but before she could say something he talked

- No! - John said to her

- What? I didn't ask you anything - Candice said very surprise

- Weren't you asking me to talk with him to he come to say I'm sorry to you just because I'm his best friend? - John asked and Candice looked to him a little mad and then looked to Stacy

- Stacy, would you mind to ask John to make that - Candice asked with a little smile

- I'm going to try - Stacy said and approached from John - Could you talk with Randy?

- I already talked with him to go talk with Candice…I'm not going to do anything more - John said

- I would own you a favour - Stacy said to him and approached a little more from John and her lips were almost touching his - C'mon don't you want your girlfriend to own you a favour?

- I would love not to see this - Matt said

- But she needs to do this if I want him to talk with Randy - Candice said looking to Matt - So get used during five minutes

- Fine…- Matt said and then looked around the class and then to Amy - You asked for Trish but where Maria is?

- Yes, where is Maria? - Amy asked - She went to that date! She didn't say anything more since last night!

- Who is her roommate? - Matt asked

- It's Melina…maybe Stacy could ask her something - Amy said and was ready to talk with Stacy when Candice talked

- No! In this moment she is taking care of more important things - Candice said to Amy

- So, are you going? - Stacy said and bit her lip

- What are you winning with it? - John asked to her

- Maybe some clothes - Stacy answered and he looked to her confuse - I still without enter in my bedroom! This night I slept in a couch in the study room and these clothes belong to Amy

- Why you don't change room with other girl? - John asked

- I'm taking care of that - Stacy said and then kissed him - Are you going to talk him?

- Fine, I talk with him - John said and a little smile appeared in Stacy's face - I don't want to hear that you walked around the school only with a towel around your body again

- Thank you…Love you! - Stacy said and kissed him again and then looked to Candice - He is going to talk with Randy

- Thanks Cena - Candice said with a little smile - And thanks Keibler

- You own me clothes for tomorrow - Stacy advised Candice

- Do you really want my clothes? - Candice asked surprise - The short skirts and the big necklines

- I prefer that than walk naked - Stacy said

- May I talk with her now? - Amy asked and Candice nodded her head. Stacy looked to Amy with curiosity - We don't know where Maria is! Do you mind ask Melina where she is?

- Why everybody asks me for favours? - Stacy asked

- Because you are using my clothes - Amy answered to Stacy - C'mon Stacy just ask her

- Fine! - Stacy said and when was walking out of her place to go to Melina Sable entered in the class room

- I'm sorry for being late - Sable said and then looked to Stacy - Miss Keibler are you going to any place? I know that I'm late but you should always wait for the professor

Stacy just stayed looking to her and then sat in her place again

- Just one more month and then Christmas - Stacy whispered to herself very angry

- Don't let her see that you want to kill her - John whispered to Stacy - Or then she will start picking on you once again

- I always thought that come to the university would always be easier…My life stills a living hell - Stacy whispered

* * *

- I'm going to search for Maria - Amy said walking out of the class with Candice in the end of the class

- What are you going to do? - John asked to Stacy before walk out of the class with Matt

- I'm just going to talk with her! Don't worry I'm not going to hit her - Stacy said with a little smile and waited for everybody walk out of the class room and then walked to Sable's desk

- Do you need anything Miss Keibler? - Sable asked and looked to Stacy

- I was hoping you could stop pick on me just because my last two years files - Stacy answered to her - I really appreciate your classes but whit the professor always calling my name just because I looked to my note book to make some notes it get a little hard

- Anything more? - Sable asked very surprise

- No! It was just this…- Stacy said with a little smile - See you on Wednesday!

* * *

- Stop walking from a side to another - Matt said to John who was walking to a side to another in the outside of the campus

- You know that in this moment Stacy must be kicking Sable's ass, right? - John asked but didn't let Matt answer - She is going be expel because Sable decided to kiss me

- Are you sure that she decided to kiss you? - Matt asked and John looked to him a little mad - Just a question…Why aren't you going to talk with Randy! Maybe you will forget what is happening just for some seconds

- I have no idea of where Randy is! - John said

- Right behind you - Matt answered

- Yeah guys - Randy said and sat at Matt's side

- He needs to talk with you - Matt said and Randy looked to John with curiosity who continued walking from a side to another - Cena!

- Oh, right, I need to talk with you - John said to Randy and looked to his friend - Can you back with Candice and forget what happened this weekend?

- Why are you messing again in that situation? - Randy asked

- Stacy asked me to do it - John answered

- And who asked Stacy to do it? - Randy asked

- Anyone - John lied and saw Matt looking to him - Fine! Candice asked Stacy to do it and I needed to accept

- Did Stacy say no more sex if you don't do this? - Randy asked - Because is the only justification that I can see to you be doing it

- Randy just talk with Candice - John said ignoring his last words and then looked to the door and saw Stacy coming from there - The hair is normal, the clothes are normal…She didn't hit anyone

- What the heel is he saying? - Randy asked confuse to Matt

- Sable kissed John and Stacy found out and went "talk" with her - Matt answered

- Sable kissed him? - Randy asked very surprise and then smile - You are the luckiest guy in the World

John didn't listen what Randy said and walked to Stacy's side

- Are you going to talk with Candice? - Matt asked to Randy but he didn't answer - If you don't talk with her you are going to have at least three girls annoying you to talk with Candice

- Which are the three? If it is Maria I think that I can handle with her - Randy said

- Maria will not be part of the three…It will be Amy, Stacy and more important Trish…- Matt said - And you can be sure that you don't want those three behind you

- Fine, I'm going to talk with Candice - Randy said and then looked to John that had arrived to Stacy's side - John was really caught by Stacy, right?

- Yeah! - Matt said and looked to the two too

* * *

**I know, why Stacy didn't hit Sable? Well, she didn't want to be expel and most important she promise that would only talk with her! I hope you liked Chris/Trish scene...Trish is very jealous!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read it, I hope you liked it!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes!!! **

**Next Chapter Summary: Santino Marella!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	23. Santino Marella

****

NEW CHAPTER!!!! I hope you enjoy it...

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to GrafittiArtist INC and RKO.I.F for the reviews! I'm really GLAD you liked it!!!**

**Chapter Summary: SANTINO MARELLA (New character)**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

- Hi! - Stacy said with a little smile when John walked to her

- Hi? - John asked and she looked to him confuse - What the hell happened in there?

- I talked with Sable - Stacy answered and looked to his face - Why? Did you think I would hit her?

- Yes! - John answered to his girlfriend

- Well, no! - Stacy replied - I have more important things to do then hit her! I just said to her that I like her classes and I would like her to stop to pick on me

- Only that? - John asked very surprise

- Yes! - Stacy answered with a smile and then saw Randy and Matt talking - Did you talk with Randy?

- What happened to my girlfriend? Who are you? - John asked and Stacy looked to him and started laughing - Really, what happened?

- Well, I think I entered in the university and the past two years were very bad to me. I got expel because the school director wanted me to sleep with him and then I got one year of detention because I locked you in the school and for insult Ted in front of TNA students - Stacy answered - Now, do you mind to answer to your girlfriend if you already talked with Randy?

- Yes, I talked with Randy - John finally answered to her question

- And what did he say? - Stacy asked with curiosity

- He said that you were making sex black mail with me to me talk with him - John answered and a smile appeared in Stacy's face

- Well it never crossed my mind! But if it works next time I'm going to do it - Stacy said - C'mon what did Randy say?

- I think that maybe he is going to talk with Candice - John answered - Maybe!

- Maybe is better than no - Stacy said and without John notice her lips were on his

- What was that? - John asked very surprise

- Well…- Stacy said in a little whispered and got closer of him - I got clothes with this deal and you, you got me!

- I like that deal…- John said with a smile and the two kissed each other again

* * *

- Damn it! - Amy said after knock to Maria's bedroom door by the fifth time

- I'm going to try to call her again - Candice said and picked up her cell phone but in that moment it rang -It's Randy!

- So, answer it! - Amy said and took her cell phone from her bag and started searching for Maria's number

- Yes? - Candice answered the cell phone

- We need to talk - Randy said and waited for Candice to talk but she didn't say anything - Candice?

- I thought that we were going to talk…I was waiting for you to say something - Candice answered

- I would prefer us to talk face-by-face - Randy said - At the end of the classes?

- Fine…See you later - Candice said

- See you later - Randy said and hung up the cell phone

- Amy? - Candice asked and looked to Amy - Had she answered?

- We are so going to kill Maria - Amy said a little mad and Candice looked to her confuse - Maria got late in the damn date and stayed sleeping in the boys dorm because Melina had locked the door

- We are so going to kill her - Candice said and then showed a little smile - Guess what? Me and Randy are going to talk

- Is better you two keep dating or me, Trish and Stacy are going to make his life miserable - Amy said

- Well, I understand you and Trish but Stacy? She is trying to get retire - Candice said and the two started walking out of the dorm to go to the classes

- Stacy in this moment does favours for clothes! If me and Trish offer a shirt to her she will make Randy's life miserable - Amy said laughing and Candice laughed too

* * *

- This isn't a good idea - John whispered to Stacy. The two were making out in front of his bedroom door

- Why? - Stacy said with a little smile kissing him

- We are in the middle of the day, I share my bedroom with Nitro and we are skipping classes - John said looking to her

- Cena like you said we are skipping classes, so we don't need to get worried with the others - Stacy said and kissed him once again and then pushed him to the front of the door of his bedroom - I should be the one worried

- When I know that you aren't going to get worried I need to get worried - John said kissing her back

- Why you don't take her to a motel? I know you already are paying but is better than a dorm room - John and Stacy heard a voice with Italian tone behind the two. The two looked to the guy who was walking to the next floor

- What did he say? - Stacy asked looking to John - What the hell did he call me?

- Does he think that I'm not going to kill him after what he called you? - John said ready to walk after him but Stacy grabbed his hand

- For more happy that I'm because you want to defend me, I'm the one who is going to kill him - Stacy said a little mad

- I thought that you retired - John said

- Oh, yeah…I forgot that - Stacy said disappointing - But you aren't going to kill him too! I really don't care about what a jerk says

- You don't care about what a jerk has to say? - John asked surprise with her sentence - You, Stacy Marie Keibler?

- Yes, me Stacy Marie Keibler - Stacy said and then pushed him to her again - In this moment we have to options: stay here and finish what he were doing or we can go to the class room and create a stupid for being late

- Let's create a stupid excuse! - John said

- What? - Stacy asked surprise and little mad but before could say something more he kissed her and then opened the door of the bedroom and pushed her inside

* * *

- Why everyone skips classes? - Amy asked to Matt

- Because they are smart - Matt answered almost falling asleep

- You are saying that only the dumb persons come to the classes? - Amy asked surprise

- No…smart means that they are smart because had the idea of skipping classes - Matt said to his girlfriend and looked to her - Do you want to skip classes?

- Not today...maybe tomorrow - Amy answered with a little smile - You know, I already know why Chris and Trish are missing but where is John and Stacy?

- Those two skip classes even when they don't have classes - Matt answered and looked to his clock and saw that the class was almost in the end

* * *

- I said to you that we could talk in the end of the class - Randy whispered to Candice that was sat at his side - Not during it

- Like you are listening what he is saying - Candice answered to Randy - So, what do you have to say to me?

- Both of us have fault of what happened this weekend - Randy answered and looked to Candice and saw the way she was looking to him - Candice, you started arguing with me just because a girl was talking with me

- But that girl likes you - Candice said

- But I like you and I don't give a damn about the girl - Randy said and in that moment the belt rang

- Every guy says that - Candice said

- But this guy is telling the truth - Randy said while the two were walking in the hall

- You swear? - Candice asked stopping walking and he stopped too

- Yes Candice - Randy said

- Great…- Candice said with a little smile - So, this Christmas you are going to meet my parents

- What? - Randy asked surprise

- See you later - Candice said and kissed him the lips and then walked out of there before he could say something more

* * *

- Stace, we need to go…- John whispered to Stacy who was laid at his side in the bed - At the lunch time it will get full of people

- Just one more second - Stacy said to him and rolled to stay face-to-face with him and kissed him

- We need to go…- John said one more time when they break the kiss

- Fine! - Stacy said and in that moment her cell phone rang. Stacy walked to her bag and took from there it and saw that was Trish ID - Yes?

- How are the classes? - Trish asked

- Well, the first was good…- Stacy answered and started picking up her clothes - The others I have no idea

- You skip it? - Trish asked

- Yes… - Stacy answered - Did you only called me to ask that?

- No…I talked with my roommate and she agreed to change with you - Trish answered - And then I talked with Shelly so at the four p.m. is better you go pick your things to make the changes

- Thanks Trish…- Stacy said

- Why did you skip classes? - Trish asked to her with curiosity

- I had some things to do - Stacy answered and in that moment John pushed her to him - Very important things to do

- You have been dirty - Trish said joking

- So, why did you skip this morning? - Stacy asked ignoring what Trish just said to her

- I have to go…- Trish said and hung up the cell phone. She putted the cell phone in her purse but then it rang "Who is?" Trish though to herself and then answered the cell phone - Yes?

- What are you going to do this night? - Amy asked to her

- Why? - Trish asked

- So, be at the eight in the usual place and bring Chris - Amy said and hung up the cell phone

- Amy…- Trish said but she had already hung up the cell phone "For what?" she thought and sat in the couch - Chris! - Trish yelled

- Yes!? - Chris yelled back from the kitchen

- Come here - Trish replied and some minutes after he walked to the living room

- You know, when you ask me to make the lunch you should know that you shouldn't call me each every second - Chris answered walking to her - What is?

- We need to forget out plans to this night - Trish said and pushed him to her - We need to pass it for this afternoon

* * *

8 p.m.

- Hi! - Chris said arriving with Trish to the night club

- Why did we decide to meet here in a school day? - Trish asked sitting around table with Chris - We have classes tomorrow

- You and Chris have classes tomorrow - Amy said - I didn't skip any day, so tomorrow it will be my skipping day

- If Amy skips a class, that means that Matt will skip too - Chris said and looked to Matt - You are going to skip classes?

- All for the lady - Matt answered and kissed Amy

- So, all of you are going to skip and is because of this that decided to come to here tonight? - Trish asked

- Well, me and Randy are going to skip too but Stacy and John is better don't skip - Candice said

- And talking about those two where they are? - Randy asked

- We are right here! - John answered and the two sat around the table - Were you missing me?

- You don't know how much - Randy said with sarcasm

- I know…I think that I can see some tears - John joked

- Do you mind tell us what is happening? - Stacy asked looking to her friends

- Looks a like, they are going to skip classes tomorrow so decided to commemorate and invited us! They invited us who can't skip classes - Trish answered to Stacy

- Have you called Maria? - Candice asked to Amy

- Yes…she is bringing someone with her - Amy answered

- Who? - Randy asked

- Santino Marella - Amy answered - Some Italian guy!

- Italian? - Stacy whispered to herself "The guy in this morning…the voice" she thought and looked to John - Do you think the guy can be him?

- Who? - John asked confuse

- You, this morning, while we were…- Stacy whispered to him - He is Italian and the voice looked belong to an Italian

- Maybe it was other guy - John said to her but stayed thinking in what Stacy said - It would be a coincidence

- Well, this last months a lot of coincidences happened, so one more or one less will not make different - Stacy said to John

- Just one thing, I'm not going to be nice with the guy…- Chris said - He was an asshole and now I'm going to treat him like that

- For god sake Chris - Trish said and then heard Maria's voice

- Hi! - Maria said with a big smile in her face followed by a guy - This is Santino!

- Hi! - the man said and John and Stacy looked to each other

- It is the voice - Stacy whispered to him

- So many coincidences - John whispered back to her

- Hi! - Trish said to him - I'm Trish and this his Chris - Chris looked to the guy and then looked to his drink

- I need another drink - Chris said and walked out of the table to the balcony

- I'm Matt and she is Amy - Matt said pointing to his girlfriend who looked to Santino with a smile

- Nice to meet you - Amy said

- Then you have Candice and Randy and John and Stacy - Maria said finishing the presentations. John looked to the guy and recognized him

- I'm going to pick up a drink…Do you want something Keibler? - John asked

- No Cena - Stacy answered and looked to Santino "Be nice…he just insulted you…" Stacy thought to herself and saw John leaving the table and he walked to Chris' side

- You are the girl from the picture! - Santino said looking to Stacy while he Maria said around the table

- What picture? - Stacy asked confuse

- In the guys' dorm room…you are the girl from the towel - Santino said and Stacy putted a fake smile in her face

- Do you want to tell us something? - Trish asked to Stacy

- After all I'm thirsty - Stacy said and walked to John and Chris side that were in the bar

* * *

- What have he done to you? - Chris asked when John sat at his side in the balcony

- What? - John asked confuse

- Well, you had a drink at your front - Chris said when the bartender gave him his drink

- It was just a little problem this morning - John said and in that moment Stacy sat at his side - I asked if you wanted something

- Well, I want a "Punch in the Mouth of the Italian Guy" - Stacy replied - Can you do that?

- If he says no, you can always ask me because I can punch the Italian - Chris answered

- You don't need to offer you to hit him…I can do it - John replied with a smile - Did he called you what he called you this morning again?

- What have he called you? - Chris asked with curiosity

- He called me whore this morning - Stacy answered to him and then looked to John - Oh, and he talked about my pictures being in the your dorm building

- Pictures? - John asked confuse and drunk a little of his drink

- One from yesterday - Stacy answered to him

- Oh…- John exclaimed and Chris looked to the two

- May I know about what are you talking about? - Chris asked

- I was the girl with the towel - Stacy answered to him with a little smile - Now, shut up and keep drinking!

- Girl I'm not going to say anything because in this moment I only want to kick that Italian's ass - Chris said and in that moment the three drunk their drinks

* * *

**Hope you liked...Like always, sorry for the spelling mistakes**

**Next Chapter's Summary: Will Torrie and Stacy finally resolve the things between them? Read to found out!**

**ONCE AGAIN: PLEASE REVIEW...YOUR REVIEWS ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!!!**

**P.S.: Check my new story "Loving My Best Friend"**


	24. Do You Forgive Me?

**Hi!!!! Happy 13th Friday!!! LOOL **

**So, thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to GrafittiArtist INC and taker43 for review last chapter!!!! Glad you liked it!!! **

**Chapter Summary: Will Torrie and Stacy finally resolve the things between them? **

**READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

Next Day

Stacy was walking out of her bedroom when saw Nora

- Hi! - Stacy said and walked to the girl

- Hi! - Nora said with a smile in her face - So, did you already resolved your problem?

- Yes! - Stacy said - I want to give back to Lisa her clothes…do you know where I can find her? I wanted to thanks her one more time

- I'm going to talk with her right now, you can come with me if you have time before the classes - Nora proposed

- I'm just going to pick up the clothes - Stacy said and entered in the bedroom and notice that Trish stilled sleeping. She picked up her pillow and threw it to Trish's face

- What? - Trish mumbled opening her eyes

- You have twenty minutes to get ready to go to the class - Stacy said and picked up the clothes - Hurry up

- Where are you going? - Trish asked looking to her

- I'm going to take care of a little thing - Stacy answered and walked out of the bedroom and saw Nora waiting for her in the stairs - We can go…Where are you going to meet her?

- At her class room - Nora answered

* * *

- Hey! - Lisa said when saw Nora and Stacy - Hey girl

- Hi! - Stacy said and then gave her clothes - One more time thanks…You saved me in that day

- It wasn't anything - Lisa said to her

- Well, thanks one more time…I need to go - Stacy said and started getting ready to get out when went against someone - I'm sorry!

- Sorry, I wasn't looking to where I was going - the guy said and Stacy looked to him "I think that I know him" Stacy thought to herself

- Dear Billy don't flirt with the girl - Lisa said to the guy

- I wasn't flirting in anyone…I'm Peter, but people call me Billy - Billy replied

- Stacy… - Stacy answered "Torrie ex-boyfriend" Stacy thought to herself - Nice to meet you…I need to go…bye

- Your friend? - Billy asked to Lisa and Nora

- Friend with boyfriend - Lisa said to him - And don't say anything because I saw you putting behind her

- Lisa, who you think I am? - Billy asked and walked to the side of some his friends

- Some times I hate Billy - Lisa said and Nora looked to her with curiosity - Last year he cheated on his girlfriend and was caught

- Who was the girl? - Nora asked

- Torrie Wilson - Lisa answered - But, what do you wanted to talk with me?

- That girl is always so alone - Jackie said looking to Torrie who was sat in the classroom without anyone at her side - What do we think we go talk with her?

* * *

- Isn't that the girl that Stacy said that was her best friend? - Gail asked to Jackie while the two were walking to there

- I think so…- Jackie said when the two arrived to Torrie's side - Can we seat here?

- Yes - Torrie said looking to the two very surprise

- I'm Gail and she is Jackie - Gail said with a little smile - You are Torrie, right?

- Yes…- Torrie answered and putted a smile in her face too

- Stacy always talked a lot about you…you were her idol when she came to TNA - Jackie said without notice Torrie's reaction when she said Stacy's name - At first I thought you were her sister because of the way she talked about you…but then when I realized that you were just her friend, it was like, I wish I had a friend that liked me so much

- Oh…- Torrie said very surprise in the end of the sentence "I was her idol" she thought

- Sorry, for Jackie - Gail said - She uses to talk a lot

- I noticed - Torrie said and putted a smile in her face again and the three stayed talking until the class start

* * *

- Do you mind explain me what happened one more time? - Amy asked sat in her boyfriend bed looking to him making the bags

- My father called, looks a like happened something and he wants me there - Matt answered to her and closed his bag - I need to go today

- Why today? - Amy asked and followed him by the bedroom door - It was our day

- I'm sorry Ames, but he didn't want to explain me anything by the phone - Matt said and the two arrived to the outside of the building

- It was our day - Amy said one more time and Matt hold her hands

- I promise you that when I back we will have our special day - Matt said with a little smile - I promise you Ames

- I hope so - Amy said and kissed him - When are you coming back?

- Thursday - Matt answered - Do you come with me to the bus stop?

- Yes! - Amy said and Matt putted his arm around her shoulders and the two started walking to there

* * *

- Yes? - Stacy answered her cell phone very surprise by seeing Torrie's number on it

- I'm in the stands…I want to talk with you - Torrie said - Do you can come now?

- Yes! - Stacy answered and hung up the cell phone

- Where are you going? - Candice asked seeing Stacy picking up her things

- I need to make a call…see you later - Stacy said and walked out of there running

- Do you know where she is going? - Candice asked to John

- Just because we date that doesn't' mean that I know where she is going - John answered to her ready to walk out of there when Maria and Santino sat in there

- Hi! - Maria said with a silly smile and looked to John - So, how do you feel for Stacy be the girl of the moment?

- The what? - John asked confuse

- Santino told me everything about the girl of the month…they use to choose a girl - Maria answered

- John, don't do any move - Randy said arriving to the table and sat at Candice's side

"I'm going to kill that guy" John thought to himself

* * *

- Hi! - Stacy said and sat at Torrie's side

- Hi - Torrie replied back and looked to Stacy - I was your idol?

- What? - Stacy asked confuse

- Your friends, Jackie and Gail talked with me this morning - Torrie answered - Jackie said that when they met you, you were always talking about me, that I was your idol

- You sometimes were a bitch with me but you were just the girl that I wanted to be…- Stacy answered to Torrie - You were perfect

- I was never perfect - Torrie replied

- Tor, you were the girl that everyone wanted to be - Stacy said one more time - You were, and you are, beautiful, everyone loved you

- Stace, I used to be such a bitch to you because you were real - Torrie said to her - You didn't have afraid to say what you were thinking and you had always be so nice! Do you ever notice that the persons like you?

- They just liked me because you were my friend - Stacy said

- You are wrong, they were your real friends - Torrie replied with a little smile - Sorry, for make you feel so bad in those times

- Sorry, for what happened in this last months - Stacy said to Torrie

- I should have notice that you two were in love with each other…I should notice that I was in love with Billy - Torrie answered

- Do you still liking John? - Stacy asked

- I think I wanted to believe that I liked him to have something against you, to have a reason to get mad for be so blind - Torrie said - During this past month I have been thinking a lot and I stopped hating for you…and now I figured out that you still my best friend…I want to forget this all year

- I want to forget it too - Stacy said

- Why? You have the love of your life - Torrie asked very surprise

- What is a man for if you don't have your best friend at your side? - Stacy asked to Torrie with a little smile

- Oh, and I'm sorry for Ted…I didn't know who he was until you told me - Torrie said looking to Stacy's eyes

- Do you still together? - Stacy asked

- No…I can't handle another relationship…for now I need to spend a lot of time alone - Torrie answered - Do you forgive me?

- Only if you forgive me first! - Stacy said

- I forgive you - Torrie said and hugged Stacy and then the two looked to each other with a big smile in their faces

* * *

- I can't handle Santino anymore - John said to Randy throwing the football ball to him

- Just because he is dating Maria and looks obsessed with Stacy? - Randy asked and threw the ball back to John

- Do you mind stop throwing the ball to each other in the hall? Are people passing in the middle! - Candice said sat in the bench looking to the two boys while was waiting for the teacher to enter in the classroom, like the other students - And Randy don't say that because Maria can hear

- Why couldn't the girl found someone normal? - Randy asked and John and Candice looked to him surprise - Don't look like that to me…Punk was strait edge and this is a asshole

- What do you have again strait edge? Their life is healthier than ours - Candice replied

- She is right! - John said with the ball in his hands

- Fine…but Santino stills an asshole - Randy said - Do you mind throw the ball?

- Sorry - John said and when was ready to throw the ball to Randy saw Santino coming with Maria. With a little smile he threw the ball, but he didn't throw it to Randy, he threw it to Santino's head

- John! - Candice said noticing what he had done trying to not laughing. Randy looked to the other side to anyone notice that he was laughing

- Sorry…- John said looking to Santino with a big smile in his face. Santino and Maria looked to him a little mad - Do you mind pass me the ball?

* * *

- Hey, red head - Amy heard Adam behind her when she was backing to her dorm room after Matt leave to North Carolina

- What do you want Adam? - Amy asked looking the blonde men - Get out of my life

- Amy, we are in the same university - Adam said getting closer of her - Where is Matt boy?

- He went to North Carolina - Amy answered and was ready to leave but Adam grabbed her arm and pushed her to him

- Where do you think that you are going? Matt is out of here, you are alone, I'm here…What do you think about revive the old moments? - Adam asked to her

- I would prefer to die - Amy said but in that moment Adam's lips touched hers and his tongue entered in her mouth. In the end of the kiss Amy slapped his face

- I knew that you still liking me - Adam said and walked out of there leaving Amy with tears in her eyes.

"Why this now?" Amy thought to herself "I need to talk with Matt" she thought to herself. What she didn't know was that someone had seen everything and had plans to tell Matt what happened first than Amy.

* * *

- What do you have against him? - Maria asked to Candice during the classroom

- Against who? - Candice asked and looked to John and Randy that were sat at her front "I'm going to kill that two" she thought to herself

- Against Santino…I'm dumb but I noticed that John made that on purpose - Maria said

- Maria, you know that John have been out of the camp for a while…he has been playing a little bad - Candice lied - And anyone has something against Santino…and you know how the guys are when someone new appears

* * *

- You want to scare him? - John asked to Randy surprise

- Matt isn't here, so we don't need to worry with someone telling us what to do - Randy answered - And Chris will agree with it

- You know, we could invite him to a football game, I think he doesn't know how to play - John said and the two looked to Santino "Now he will learn that can't act like an asshole" John thought to himself

* * *

- Where are you? - John asked answering his cell phone when saw Stacy's number

- I was with Torrie in the stands - Stacy answered and waited for the answered but John didn't say anything - Cena?

- Which one of you died? - John asked very surprise

- Well, I'm talking with you, so that means that I'm pretty alive and last time that I saw Torrie she was alive too - Stacy said - Where are you?

- I'm walking to the stands with Randy, Chris and Santino and some other guys…we are going to play football - John answered to Stacy

- With who? - Stacy asked, and this time she was the one who was very surprise - No, way…You are with the guy that insulted your girlfriend

- We talk later about that - John said looking to his friends - See you later - he said and hung up the cell phone

"He is with Santino?" Stacy thought surprise and then entered in the dorm building where she combined to meet Candice to lunch

- Hi! - Stacy said seeing Candice

- We can go lunch - Candice said - Trish is with Amy…something happened but she doesn't tell to anyone and Maria went to lunch with Torrie

- Fine! - Stacy said and the two walked to the cafeteria to grab the lunch

* * *

- Did you ever play in Italy? - Randy asked to Santino

- I saw a couple of games but I never played it - Santino answered

- Great…- Chris whispered and took the ball from John's hands and then they made the teams

- Don't forget block Santino every time possible - John whispered to Randy and Chris with a little smile

* * *

- The guy knows how to play - Chris said a little mad - He knows how to play! Why the hell he is in the other team?

- Do you think that we knew that he knew to play? - Randy asked to Chris a little mad with the situation

- Get ready! - John said to his team mates and they went to their positions

- So, Cena, does she look good like in the pictures or is better? - a guy from the other team asked to John

- What? - John asked confuse and without notice the other team attacked and someone threw him to the floor "What the hell is he talking about?" John thought to himself

- What the hell was that? - Randy asked helping John to put on his feet

- He said something - John said looking to the player - And I think it was about Stacy

- I think Santino told to everyone that the girl in the pictures is your girlfriend - Chris answered to his friend

- What pictures? - Randy asked confuse

- Stacy's pictures only with a towel are all around your dorm - Chris answered - I don't live in there and I know about it and you don't?

* * *

Candice and Stacy entered in the cafeteria to grab some lunch and saw Maria and Torrie in there. Maria looked to the two and smiled and Torrie did the same thing

- Let's go lunch with them - Stacy said and walked to the table

- But you and Torrie hate each other - Candice said a little confuse and followed Stacy

- We don't hate each other, we were only mad with each other - Stacy whispered to Candice and the two sat around the table where Maria and Torrie were. During the lunch Candice looked confuse to the two girls, who were talking like anything happened between them in the past months. Maria didn't know what happened between the two, but was happy because everything had backed to the normal.

* * *

**Stacy and Torrie are friends again!!!! I know what happened between them was hard to forgive, but they have been best friends since, well, since ever!!! LOL**

**I hope you liked this chapter...Sorry for the spelling mistakes!!!**

**ONCE AGAIN REVIEW!!!**


	25. Stacy's Past

**HI GUYS!!!!! NEW CHAPTER!!!!!**

**Thanks to GrafittiArtist INC and taker43 for review last chapter!!! YOU ROCK!!!! Thanks too to everyone who read it!!!!**

**I hope you like this new chapter!!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

- Amy what happened? - Trish asked concern with Amy who was laid in her bed with tears running out from her eyes

- Anything…- Amy answered in a whisper and remembered her talk with Adam some hours ago

- Please, tell me what is wrong…I'm your best friend - Trish said sitting at Amy's side

- Trish, I just want to be alone - Amy said to her friend - I just had a bad day, anything more

- Amy I know you - Trish said

- It is just a bad day - Amy said and looked to Trish a little angry - Leave me alone…I need to be alone

- Amy…- Trish whispered

- Get out - Amy yelled

* * *

North Carolina

After the dinner Matt walked to his brother bedroom, where Jeff was laid in the bed

- Why the hell you will be expel? - Matt asked to his brother

- They didn't let me express how I wanted - Jeff answered to is older brother without look to him - And I already heard dad, so, I don't need to hear anything from you

- I didn't come to yell with you - Matt answered - Did you call TNA?

- No - he answered

- Serious, Jeff, what have you done? - Matt asked once again to his brother - I know two persons that almost got expel last year and what they did was really stupid! You must have done something a lot worse to them expel you one week and to decided if they will let you stay in there or not

- Are you talking about a girl called Stacy and your friend Cena? - Jeff asked and Matt nodded his head a little surprise - Vince said their names…he talked about some invasion to school at the middle of the night to burn it

- Well, that is the version that they told him - Matt answered - And they were joking when said that! They weren't doing that…I still without know how the two weren't expel

- Vince said that their luck was having a teacher saying that would take care of the two - Jeff said - Matt, being expel isn't the worse thing

- I'm going to take care of this - Matt said and walked out of the bedroom and picked up his cell phone

* * *

WWE University

- Yes? - Stacy said answering her cell phone after seeing that was Matt' ID

- I need to ask you a favour - Matt said

- What it? - Stacy asked with curiosity and surprise for Matt been asking her something

- Do you mind try to convince your father to help Jeff? He will be expel if anyone from there helps him - Matt answered

- What have he done? - Stacy asked

- I don't know, he doesn't' tell me - Matt answered - Do you think you can do something?

- I will talk with my father and then I call you - Stacy said and then hung up. Stacy looked to her clock and saw the hours "It's Tuesday, four o'clock" Stacy thought to herself "I can go to there now and then back before the eleven"

- John could come with me! - she said to herself and then started walking to the football field

* * *

- So, guys did you like the game? - Santino asked to Chris, Randy and John after the game. The boys were sat in the stands resting a little. Any of them answered only nodded with their heads - Well, I thought with was a great game

- Are you sure that you never played? - Randy asked to Santino

- I only saw a couple of games - Santino answered - So, what do you think about two-on-two?

- We…- Chris started trying to figure out a way to say no. In that moment Stacy arrived to the stands

- Hi guys! - Stacy passing at her side and then sat at John's side - I need to go talk with my father and I need you to come with me

- Your father? - John asked to her

- I just need you to come with me to there…- Stacy said to him - I swear that if it wasn't something serious I would call him

- Fine…When do you want to go? - John asked

- Right now - Stacy answered with a little smile in her lips

- We would love to play but he needs to go with her - Chris answered to Santino with a smile - We would love to play but we are missing a player

- I can found out someone - Santino said and picked up his cell phone

- No - Randy whispered

- Well, I need to go…Good game - John said and he and Stacy walked out of the stands

- Thank you - Stacy said and kissed his check

- Well, you saved me of playing other game - John answered to and she looked to him very surprise

- You love to play! What happened? - Stacy asked

- Well, your boyfriend, doesn't play like he used - John answered putting his arm around her shoulder

* * *

One hour later

- There we are! - John said when the two arrived to WWE High school - Are you sure that he isn't in your house?

- No, he passes more time in this school then in our house - Stacy answered and the two entered in there - I'm going to ask for my father to secretary to then I go talk with him

- And while you decided to do that I'm going to walk around to see if I found someone - John said - Good luck in what you have to do

- Thanks! - Stacy said and kissed his lips

Stacy knocked to the door of his father office and heard is voice saying to her enter

- Hi dad! - Stacy said with a little smile and entered in the office and closed the door

- What are you doing here? - Eric asked very surprise when saw her daughter entering in the office. Stacy sat in the chair in front of his desk

- I came to ask you a kind of favour - Stacy answered to her father

- What have you done? - Eric asked to her

- I swear I didn't do anything - Stacy said to her father - I swear that after I walk out in the Saturday I haven't been doing anything wrong. I even let you message to know where I was after you leave

- I know I read your message - Eric said - So, tell me what do you want

- I heard that Jeff Hardy would be expel - Stacy said and Eric looked to her with curiosity - Could you do something for him? Like you did for me last year

- Do you know what he did? - Eric asked

- No! - Stacy answered - But I think that wasn't such a bad thing

- He entered in the school at the middle of the night - Eric answered to her

- I did the same thing last year - Stacy said to him

- Let me finish - Eric said to his daughter - He entered in the school at the middle of the night and was caught changing the blood results of the football team

- Does he belong to it? - Stacy asked to him

- No, but he has having some problems with the team and thanks to what he did the best players will be enable to play the next game - Eric answered to her

- But, it was just a simple prank - Stacy said - You can help him

- Last year, you only were saved, not only because I was your father but because Teddy said that would take the responsibility for you and for Cena - Eric told to Stacy

- So, you can take responsibility for Jeff - Stacy said - C'mon dad, for what I know he is full of potential, it would be bad if other school grab him…C'mon daddy!

Eric stayed looking to Stacy without know what o say

* * *

"Last year for this hour we used to have trains" John thought to himself and walked to the football field where he saw his football trainer of the last year and some of his team mates. The most part of the new players he didn't know.

"There is Masters" John said seeing him and sat in the football stands, where only were some girls, waiting for the end of the train. Ten minutes later the train end up and John walked to the older coach's side

- What are you doing here? - the man asked to him

- Came to see how the things were going - John answered to him

- For here it looks fine - the coach answered - And I heard about you…you broke a rib, right?

- Yes, but I'll start the trains tomorrow - John answered to the man and the two stayed talking some minutes until the coach walked to the locker rooms

"How the hell the man knows everything that I do in the college?" John thought to himself and started walking out of the football field when heard Master's voice

- Cena - he heard Masters saying

- I have more important things to do than kick you ass - John answered and looked to Masters and saw him with some other students

- You shouldn't joke when you are in minority - Masters said to John with a smile

- When you get a brain you can come threat me - John answered back to Masters

* * *

- Thank you…thank you…thank you - Stacy said with a big smile and hugged her father - You are the best daddy in the world

- What happened with my daughter? - Eric asked to Stacy very surprise with her reaction

- I finally decided to grown up and forget this last two years - Stacy answered to her father

- And about this certain boy…- Eric asked - Do I need to still concern with having him around?

- Yes…- Stacy answered to him and kissed his check - Bye dad, I need to go

- Bye - Eric said and saw his daughter walking out of his office

"He must be in the football filed!" Stacy thought to herself and then walked to the field

* * *

- I'm not threaten you - Masters said to John and started walking to his front - What happened to Miss Keibler?

- Who? The girl who hit you? - John asked with sarcasm

- Yeah, the chick that putted you in detention - Masters said to him - I heard some funny things about her

- Like what? - John asked to him "There he goes talk about the photos…I don't believe that he knows about this too" he thought to himself

- Some person from TNA come to here and remembered her and told me some funny things - Masters answered - I thought that all the things she done here were crazy but hearing what she done there was even worse…

- What the hell are you talking about? - John asked losing his smile

- Flirt to the school director and some students, wild parties…- Masters answered - Now I get why you changed Torrie for her…she already passed by the hand of hundred guys…she must be really good in what she does

John stayed looking to him without know what to say

- Is so great when I shut up your mouth - Masters said to John with a big smile

* * *

- I shouldn't have invite him to come to here - Stacy said to herself looking to the football filed and saw John and Masters. Some time after she saw John walking out of the filed to the stands where she was.

- Did you talk with your father? - John asked and she noticed that he was mad

- Yes - Stacy answered a little confuse - What happened in there? You look mad

- You know how the things are between me and Masters - John answered - Can we go?

- Ok…- Stacy said and the two walked out of WWE high school - No…really what happened in there?

- It wasn't anything - John answered to her "What the hell was he talking about?" John thought "I know she was expel from TNA because the director wanted to slept with her and she didn't let it…but the rest…"

- I know you better than you think and I know that something is going on - Stacy said to him

- He said that some TNA students told him things about you - John answered and Stacy stayed looking to him waiting for him to tell the rest - That is all

- What kind of things? - Stacy asked to him

- You don't want to know - John answered to her and continued walking

- Did you believe in him? - Stacy asked following him

- I have reasons to not believe - John answered

- Can we go to where we used to go? - Stacy asked and he looked to her with curiosity - I have idea of what they must have told him and I think that I needed to explain to you

- You don't need to explain anything to me - John said and she grabbed his hand - The past is the past

- But if the past needs to interfere with the future I think that I need to explain what happened - Stacy answered and started pushing him to the kind of night club

- Stacy, please…- John said - I really don't care about what happened

- Yes, you care - Stacy said to him - Because if you didn't care you wouldn't be mad with what he told you…you don't want the persons to think that you are dating a whore

- Stace…- John said but she ignored him and two entered in the place and she pushed him to one of the tables - Believe I don't care about the things you have done two years ago

- But I need to explain you - Stacy said and sat around a table and he sat at her front - There it goes and please don't interrupt me

- You really don't need to do this - John said one more time but she ignored him

- When I found out everything about my mother and Ted I changed a lot. My first hangover was in that day. My friends decided that was the better way to forget what happened - Stacy started to explain - But the only thing that I got was a major headache and I stilled remembering seeing my mother and my boyfriend laid in the same bed

- I know it is hard for you to talk about, so is better we back to the college and forget all this - John said but saw that wasn't convincing her

- Two months later I backed to TNA but I was a complete different person - Stacy said - I changed my behaviour…I became a bitch! I used to be one of the most innocent girls who loved to be in the squad and be helpful and nice! In that year I wasn't that…I started being rude with the teachers, I started going to the detention and at the night I used to go to all the parties that I heard that would happen…I wasn't' ready to have another relationship and I became the kind of girl that would make a guy think that would have lucky and in the end I would run way…In the new years eve I was in this party and I was doing the same thing and when the guy noticed that wasn't having what he wanted he hit me. After that I started backing to myself…I started going to the classes. But it was to late already…It was two weeks before classes end and I went to the director's office and he offered me what any person in my situation would want

* * *

_"Two Years Ago_

_- Miss Keibler in the past four months your behaviour has been getting better - TNA school day said - You have been coming to all your classes and you stopped being rude with the teachers…I'm really happy with you_

_- Thanks! - Stacy said with a little smile in her face - I know that I have been a little hard in the last months…I'm sorry for everything of what happened_

_- You know it would be hard to any university accept a student with your file - the man said - Would you like to all the things disappear?_

_- You can do that? - Stacy asked surprise and confuse at the same time with such question_

_- I'm the principal - he said and walked out of his chair and walked to the couch were Stacy was sat and sat at her side - Just a little price for that_

_- What? - Stacy asked confuse without notice a malicious smile in his face - What are you talking about?_

_- I'll be waiting here for you at the eight - the man said and grabbed her hand - Hope see you here to talk about your situation_

_At the right o'clock Stacy walked to the office and knocked to the door_

_- Please enter! - she heard the director's voice and when entered in there saw him sat in the couch - Please sit here_

_- So, how will you resolve all this? - Stacy asked to him with hope_

_- What have you to offer me? - the man asked and putted his hand in her leg and Stacy looked to him very surprise and then realized his idea_

_- I'm sorry I need to go…I have things to do - Stacy said taking his hand from her leg but he grabbed her hand - Please, let me go_

_- You aren't so innocent Miss Keibler…Everyone heard what you have been doing around the school - he said and pushed her to him - One more one less, will be the same thing to you…Think in your filler_

_- Let me go - Stacy said one more time but he pushed her to the coach and started kissing her neck. His hands were trying to unbutton her shirt and in that moment she hit him the middle of the legs and ran way from the office"_

* * *

Present

- Next he said me that I was expel and that made sure that I wouldn't be accept in any school…He forgot that my father was in WWE working - Stacy said with some tears in her eyes - After that I needed to start hearing all the school saying that I was a whore. They said that I got expel because I wasn't what he was expecting. I was so stupid…I believe in the persons to much and then I end up hurt...Now, you know what happened two years ago…Only my friends believed in me and even them I could see that have dugouts

- Stace…- John said and grabbed her hand without know what to say

- You believe me right? - Stacy and John nodded with his head - He never touched me but everyone thinks he did…I swear he never touched me

- Do you remember the Winter Prom? - John asked and she nodded with her head - You don't need to swear that to me

- Yeah - Stacy said and a smile appeared in her face and then she cleaned her tears - Is better we back…

- Yeah - John said and the started walking out of there. John pushed her close to him and kissed her forehead - You know, I prefer when you don't hide who you are…don't use anymore that shell

- I'll try it - Stacy said - In this moment you have in your arms the Stacy that I used to be. What do you think?

- I love it - John answered with a smile - But I need the "bitch" Stacy too…who will help me to handle Santino?

Stacy didn't answer him only laughed

* * *

**I hope you liked it!!!! Finally Stacy past in TNA was reveal...Sorry for the spelling mistakes!!!**

**P.S.: So, I decided to make this a three party story! Or maybe I will divide this story in two!!!! I have more two chapters to end up the first year in college (The end will be very surprising)...Well, I didn't decide yet!!!! More two chapters to decide!!!!!**

**ONCE AGAIN REVIEW!!!**


	26. Break Up

**HI!!!!!!! **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to GrafittiArtist INC and taker43 for review it!!!! THANKS!!!! YOUR REVIEWS ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!!!**

**Hope you like the new chapter!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

- I have no idea of what is going on with Amy…- Trish said. She was in the study room with Candice

- Haven't she told you what is going on? - Candice asked looking to her book

- No…she yelled with me to get out of her room - Trish answered - She said that wanted to be alone

- Amy uses to tell you everything - Candice said and passed her notebook to Trish that had skip the classes in the past day

- It must be something real bad…I hope she didn't break up with Matt - Trish said

- Do you think that was that? - Candice asked

- I really don't know - Trish said very concern with Amy and looked to her clock - And where the hell is Stacy?

* * *

North Carolina

- Are you waiting for Amy to call you? - Jeff asked to his brother entering in his bedroom and saw that he was looking to his cell phone

- What? - Matt asked to his brother

- Are you waiting for any call? - Jeff asked one more time

- Yes - Matt answered and in that moment the cell phone rang and he without look to the ID answered it - Stacy?

- Amy is just so going to kill you - Jeff said surprise to his brother and waited for the end of the call. Passed a couple of minutes it end up and Matt stayed looking to cell phone - That Stacy must be the one that Vince talked…What happened to Amy?

- I need to back - Matt said to his brother thinking in the phone call that received

* * *

- I forgot to call Matt - Stacy said when she and John were arriving to WWE University and John looked to her very surprise. Stacy looked to her cell phone and noticed that was without battery

- You need to call Matt? - John asked a little suspicious

- What is that tone in your voice? - Stacy asked and kissed his lips - You know that I love you

- Yes, but why do you need to call to him? - John asked one more time

- Well, I went talk to my father because of Matt's brother - Stacy answered - Looks, a like he is the process to be expel and I asked my father to help him

- How can he do that? - John asked to her

- My father told me today that we weren't expel last year because Teddy said that would be responsible for us - Stacy answered - So, when my father told me that I asked him to do the same thing for Jeff and he will do that…at least was what he said me that would do

- I really need to thanks to Teddy - John said

* * *

Next day

- Where were you last night? - Trish asked to Stacy when the two were in the classroom - And if it was something dirty at least advised me when you aren't going to sleep in the dorm…We share the same room now

- It wasn't anything dirty…And I slept in the dorm…I arrived to there at the eleven and I wake up at the seven - Stacy told to Trish - When I arrived you were sleeping and when I went out you were sleeping

- And where have you been? - Trish asked to her

- I went visit my father…I needed to talk with him - Stacy answered - Have you see Amy? I need talk with Matt but he doesn't answer and I need her to call him to give him my message

- Amy isn't feeling fine - Trish informed Stacy without tell her what happened last day

- Oh…- Stacy exclaimed and then looked to her note bock waiting for the class to finish

* * *

- How the hell you survive after playing football? - Chris asked to John and Randy

- We already are used - John answered to Chris

- Yeah, right - Chris said with sarcasm

- How many time did you two stayed playing after I gone? - John asked

- Santino Marella made us play more two games - Randy answered - I never saw someone having so many energy to play three consecutive games…And Candice almost killed me because I was suppose to meet her at six and thanks to our Italian friend I only arrived to there one hour after and she wasn't in there anymore

- Well at least Trish appeared in there with Maria to see me laid in the grass each five seconds - Chris said - Now, she saw why I never really cared about football

- Yeah, you kept in the music - John said

- Oh, about music I'm going to play this weekend…it is a nice night club and you are invited to go - Chris said with a big smile

* * *

- Chris told me to tell you that he has a concert this weekend and he want us all to be in there - Trish advised Stacy

- Great - Stacy said

- Concert? - Maria asked to Trish

- Yes, I didn't tell you yesterday? - Trish asked a little confuse - Well, he is going to play this weekend with his band to a night club and he invited us…you are coming, right?

- Yes, I don't have anything to do this weekend…I think - Maria answered

- Chris is just so going to kill you - Stacy said in a whisper and Trish looked to her confuse and then Stacy whispered - Santino

- What do you have against the guy? - Trish asked - He is nice

- From your point of view - Stacy answered and looked to Trish - But in mine, being always talking about my little incident isn't being nice

- Miss Keibler - the teacher said and Stacy looked to him surprise - Do you mind go the secretary and bring me a little package that is there for me?

- No - Stacy said and walked out of her place and then walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Stacy was walking out of the secretary with the package already in her hands. It was some slides. When Stacy was almost in her classroom, a door was opened and a person walked out of there. He didn't see Stacy and went against her making the slides fell to the floor

- I'm sorry - Stacy heard the Italian guy saying "Damn" she thought to herself

- You don't need to worry - Stacy said trying to be nice with him and started putting the slides in the box and he helped

- You are the talk of the moment - Santino said in the end of pick up all the slides

- You already said that - Stacy said trying not lose her smile - But I would love you don't stay talking about that

- The boyfriend doesn't like the idea? - Santino asked - Well, when you have a pretty girlfriend that things can happen…See, you in the end of classes…Bye Good Legs

- What? - Stacy asked looking to him but he had already entered in other classroom "What did he call me?" she thought to herself and then walked to her classroom

* * *

Amy was laid in her bed thinking in what happened last day when heard a knock on the door. She walked to it and opened it and saw Matt in there. A little smile appeared in her face and she hugged

- Matt - she said in a whisper and saw that he didn't have any reaction. She looked to his face and saw that he was very serious - What happened?

- Why you don't tell me what happened? - Matt asked to her feeling anger and didn't let Amy talk who was looking to him very confuse - One year ago you told me it was only once and that it finished…then I found out it where the two all months and I was stupid because I forgave you

- Matty - Amy said but he didn't let her talk

- Yesterday I received a call telling me that you have been with Adam - Matt yelled very angry - Someone saw you two together kissing each other…I was stupid once but I'm not anymore…It is all finish

- Matt - Amy said with tears running from her eyes - He kissed me, I didn't kiss him

- You want me to believe in that? - Matt asked to Amy - After what happened, do you want me to believe in you?

- I love you Matt - Amy said in despair

- If you loved me you wouldn't do what you are doing…It is all over - Matt said and walked out of the room leaving Amy alone in there. Amy stayed looking to him. She sat in the floor and putted her hands in her face and the tears started running once again "It's over" she thought to herself

* * *

The belt rang and the students walked out of the classrooms

- Why are you with that face? - John asked to Stacy and she looked to him confuse

- What face? - Stacy asked only remembering what Santino told her

- The face you usually put when you are concern - John answered to her - And when you think too much

- It isn't anything - Stacy said to him with a smile and then lied to him - Just me thinking in what my father will do

- Have you called Matt? - John asked to her

- He doesn't answered the cell phone - Stacy said - You know you could call him when you have time

- I will try to call him now, fine? - John asked picking up his cell phone and Stacy nodded with her head. John marked his number and called him but Matt didn't answer - He doesn't' answer me too

- Did happen some thing? - Stacy asked

- I'm going to send him a message to call me - John said to Stacy "Where the hell he is?" John thought to himself

- So, ready to play this afternoon? - Santino said sitting in the same table where Candice and Randy were with Maria

- Sorry, dude I have practice this afternoon - Randy answered to him and Candice looked to him confuse

- I thought you only have it tomorrow - Candice said and Randy looked to her a little mad but she didn't catch what was

- Hi! - Stacy and John said arriving to there

- Do you have train today? - Candice asked to John

- No - John answered and then looked to Randy and then to Santino "Damn" he thought to himself

- So, we can go play - Santino said

- Looks a like - Randy said

- We can go see, what do you think Maria? - Candice asked

- I think it is a good idea - Maria said with a smile and then looked to Stacy - You Stacy?

- I…- Stacy started and looked to Santino "I don't want to be near this guy" Stacy thought to herself

- We already have things to do this afternoon - John answered to them - Sorry for not go play

- Right - Stacy said and looked confuse to him and saw a little smile in his lips

- I don't want to know what you two have to do this afternoon - Randy said. When John and Stacy were walking out of there, John hit Randy in his head and continued walking - What was that?

- Have no idea of what you are talking - John answered - So, I already saved you from this afternoon

- You saved me? - Stacy asked

- Well, I noticed that you really didn't want to see a game where a guy who is always talking about your photos is - John said to her - But I will not pass the afternoon with you because I have to go to see is my rib in complete fine

- I hope it is or I will kill you - Stacy said

- If you kill me who will create the excuses for you? - John asked and she kissed him

* * *

- Amy answer the damn cell phone - Trish whispered to herself very angry with the situation. After Chris went with Randy play football she decided try to talk with Amy one more time but she wasn't having luck in that task.

Trish was walking to the girls dorm when saw Ashley walking out from there. Trish walked to her with a little smile in her face - Hi…do you know tell me if Amy is in the room?

- Yes she is in there…and if you don't mind please tell her that the room isn't only hers - Ashley answered and then walked out

- Ok…- Trish said in whisper a little confuse but then walked to the bedroom and knocked to the door - Amy I know you are in there….Open the door right now

Without Trish expect Amy opened the door and hugged her. Tears were running from Amy's eyes and Trish was very surprise

- What happened? - Trish asked confuse

- Matt broke up with me - Amy answered in a whisper

- Amy…- Trish said in a whisper and hugged Amy back

* * *

Stacy was walking around the campus trying to figure out something to do. All her friends had something to do. Stacy was walking to the library when heard a girl calling for her

- Stacy! - Jackie yelled for her and Stacy looked to her friend with a little smile in her face

- Hi! - Stacy said walking to the girl

- Hi! - Jackie said - I have an invite to do to you

- I'm listening - Stacy said with curiosity

- Well, this Friday, I know it isn't a good day but some of the students who came from TNA decided to make this kind of party - Jackie said - We would like you to go

- Me? - Stacy asked a little surprised - Jackie, I was expel from TNA and I went to WWE…They will call me traitor and all those things

- For god sake Stacy, I think you always knew that will always be one of us - Jackie said - C'mon

- Fine…- Stacy said

- So, be ready at eight that I will go with you - Jackie said to Stacy with a big smile and then walked out of there

* * *

Next Day

- Do you have any idea of where is Trish? - Chris asked to Candice while were waiting for the professor - I have been trying to talk with her since yesterday but she didn't answer the cell phone

- You don't want to know what happened - Candice answered to Chris

- What happened with Trish? - Chris asked concern

- It wasn't with her, it was with Amy - Candice answered - Matt and Amy broke up

- Matt and Amy? - Randy asked surprise

- Our Matt and Amy? - Chris asked after Randy surprise too - Those two would never broke up

- Haven't you talked with Matt? - Candice asked to them - Trish told me that yesterday he was here

- Well, I played with Santino football all the afternoon, so I don't have idea if Matt was here or not - Randy answered to her - This is great or I have trains or I need to play with the Italian

- Good morning - Maria said to her friends and then looked to Randy - What have Santino?

- Matt and Amy broke up - Randy told trying to not answer to her question

- What? - Maria asked very surprise and then bit her lip - Do you think that was because a guy kissed her?

- What? - Candice asked confuse - What are you talking about?

- Hi! - Stacy said arriving to there and saw everybody looking to Maria - Why is everybody looking to Maria like she killed someone?

- She said that Amy and Matt broke up because some guy kissed her - Candice answered

Stacy looked to Chris and remembered Adam - Was the guy blonde?

- I heard that his name was Adam - Maria said and Chris and Stacy shared a look and Randy noticed

- Since when you share looks? - Randy asked to the two - What do you two know that we don't?

- It is a little complicated - Stacy said to them - We heard something that we shouldn't

- No…you and Trish decided to hear and me and John end up stayed hearing too - Chris said to Stacy

- So it has been happening since the beginning of September? - Candice asked

- No, it was in January - Chris answered to her

- Me and John were walking out of the detention room and Trish and Chris appeared and then we saw Amy and that guy Adam - Stacy answered

- He was the guy that went look for her - Randy said - So, she has been cheating on Matt with him?

- I need to go the bathroom - Chris said to not explain anything more to his friend. Then everybody looked to Stacy

- I…- Stacy started and in that moment she saw John appearing from the corner - I will be right back

Stacy walked to John - Hi! - John said with a smile seeing his girlfriend. Stacy didn't say anything and grabbed his hand and made him enter in the girl's bathroom - What is?

- Did you know that Matt and Amy broke up? - Stacy asked to him but before he could say something she continued talking - Is because I found out and me and Chris talked more than we should…we talked about the scene that happened in January between her and that guy called Adam

- Why am I in the girls' bathroom? - John asked looking around

- Cena! - Stacy almost yelled and in that moment some girl entered in the bathroom and stayed looking to the couple

- I don' know if you notice but I shouldn't be here - John said to Stacy that without a word grabbed his hand again and then walked out of the bathroom to the hall. When the two arrived there notice that it was empty - Why are you like that?

- Because it could be me and you - Stacy answered to him

- I didn't kiss other girl than you lately and I think that you didn't kiss other guy than I lately - John answered looking to her eyes - But if you want to tell me that you kissed other guy….Well, I'll get a little mad but then I forgive because I love you

- It didn't happen anything like that - Stacy answered with a little smile and kissed him - I love you even more when you say you love me

- So why did you say such thing? - John asked

- I don't know - Stacy answered to him - I'm concern…If we had help Amy in January maybe the guy wouldn't stay mess with her anymore

- I talked with Matt yesterday - John said to Stacy and she looked to him with curiosity - Let's go to other place and I tell you everything

* * *

_"John was backing to the school campus after come from the hospital when saw Matt_

_- Hi! - John said to his friend without notice his face - Look, Stacy has been trying to call you to say that her father will help Jeff_

_- At least good news - Matt said and continued walking and John looked to him confuse and then followed him_

_- What happened? - John asked_

_- Me and Amy broke up - Matt answered_

_- What? - John asked surprise and in that moment Matt stooped walking and looked to him - Why?_

_- Because one year ago she passed almost two months cheating on me with my best friend, Adam Copeland - Matt answered - I was stupid for forgave her…and now she did the same thing_

_John didn't say anything and stayed looking to his friend without know what to say. He didn't know what Matt was feeling. He dated Torrie and she cheated on him but he never loved Torrie._

_- I'm going to back to North Carolina during this week - Matt said - I need some time to think_

_- Matt stay here and resolve the things - John said_

_- There isn't anything to resolve - Matt said and then walked out of there leaving John alone "_

* * *

- I tried to call him but he didn't answer - John said to Stacy. The two were in the university cafeteria

- I know what Matt is feeling - Stacy said - But if he had the courage to forgave her for being sleeping with his best friend, I don't think he should be think that was a jerk…It is need a lot of courage to forgave

John hold Stacy hand and saw a little smile in her face - I'm happy for you not have forgave Ted, or what the hell his name is - John said and Stacy looked to him - If you had done that maybe I would never meet you

- If I knew at the beginning that you were so sweet I would never done your life a living hell - Stacy said - But Matt thinks that Amy slept with Adam but for what I know he kissed her…I don't know if she kissed back or if she slapped him, but I bet that she slapped him

- I just don't get how Matt found out about all this first than us, and he was out of town - John said

- It just need a cell phone and a girl who likes him who see it - Stacy said and John looked to her confuse - It uses always to be like that

- Keep your suspicious for you - John said - We don't want to put more ashes in the fire

- I'm not putting ashes, I'm just making a suppose - Stacy replied

- But keep that for your self - John said - And my conversation with Matt keep that to you too, because I don't know if he want everybody to know that he backed to North Carolina

- Don't worry I will keep my mouth closed - Stacy said with a smile - Oh, and this Friday I have this party to go and I would love to invite you to come with me but I don't think that the TNA students would like to have you there

-I heard about that party - John said - I can't believe they invited you

- Me neither - Stacy said

- Just don't flirt in any guy - John said to her - Or dance or accept a drink…just keep away from the guys

- Don't worry…You know that you are the only who broke my stone heart after Ted - Stacy said and kissed him - And you will always be the one in there

* * *

- Hi! - Trish said arriving to Chris' house with a little smile in her house - Sorry for not answer the cell phone

- Don't worry I heard what happened - Chris said to her and kissed her lips - I just can't believe that that two broke up

- Yeah me too - Trish said entering in the house and closed the door - Did Matt tell were he is?

- No…I haven't heard anything about him - Chris answered

- I really just wanted to know what happened - Trish said

- Amy didn't tell you? - Chris asked surprise

- No…she just cried - Trish answered and looked to him with curiosity - What do you know that I don't?

- Adam, from last year kissed her - Chris answered to her

- Damn! - Trish said and bit her lip

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**P.S.: So, I still without know what to do: keep posting chapters in this one or divided in two???? PLEASE ANSWER!!!! THANKS!!!**

**Next Chapter Summary: What happened with her???? To know who is her read next chapter!!!**


	27. Where Is She?

**Hi!!!!! LAST CHAPTER UP!!!!**

**So, I finally decided to divided it in two, because it was getting to big! I want to thanks to everyone who read this story and thanks to everyone who reviewed: ****RKO.I.F.****, ****caspersmom****, ****GrafittiArtist INC****, ****taker43**** and ****Breakingdawn105****! YOU ROCK!!!! You have no idea how you reviews mean for me!!! I really LOVE when people review my stories, that means they like it!!! Once again: THANKS!!!!**

**I want thanks to who putted this story on their favourites: ****RKO.I.F.****, ****caspersmom****, ****Trishrocks****, ****matthotty101****, ****GrafittiArtist IN, C****courtney michelle**** and ****taker43****...Oh and thanks to who putted in the alert list (****RKO.I.F.**** and ****Breakingdawn105****)**

**I'm going to start the new story this Friday, it will be called "Troubles: The Final Year"****...I hope you read and review!!!! Now, let's start the new chapter (I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes but English isn't my first language and sometimes I don't know how to write some setences)**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

Saturday

- Thanks for everything Trish - Amy said to Trish with a smile in her lips. In her eyes people could noticed that she had passed the last couple of days crying

- Are you feeling better? - Trish asked to her best friend while the two were walking by the school campus during afternoon

- Yes - Amy said - I just can't forgive myself for everything that happened…Do you want to know something?

- What? - Trish asked

- I love and I will always love Matt Hardy - Amy said and in that moment saw Candice running to the two

- Why such hurry? - Trish asked to Candice

- Have you seen Stacy? - Candice asked trying to breath

- No…-Trish answered

- You share a room with her… how didn't you see her? - Candice asked a little mad and almost yelling

- I haven't pass any time in my bedroom - Trish answered a little confuse with Candice's reaction - To be truly in this past days I only have been seeing Amy or Chris

- But what is happening to you be so concern? - Amy asked interrupting

- Stacy disappeared - Candice answered

- Disappeared, how? - Trish asked confuse

- Anyone knows anything about her since last night…She went to a party and anyone saw her since it - Candice answered - Me, Maria, Torrie and the guys have been looking for her

- Didn't she call to John? - Trish asked

- When I say that guys, I'm saying John too - Candice said very mad - Do you help us or not?

* * *

Baltimore

Stacy was in the door of her mother's house in Baltimore. She knocked to the door feeling the tears running from her eyes.

When the door was open Stacy saw her mother that looked to her confuse

- Stacy? - the woman asked surprise but before could say something more Stacy hugged her and more tears started running from her eyes

* * *

Back to College

- Are you sure that you didn't argue with her? - Chris asked to John that looked to him really angry

- For the last time: NO! - John answered and entered in a cafeteria to see if anyone saw her or if she was in there - It was and is everything fine between us

- No offence, but why did the girl needed to be so crazy - Randy whispered to Chris

* * *

- What are you saying? - Melina asked to Nitro a little confuses. She Nitro, Mercury and Jillian were reunited in the cafeteria

- Yeah, I heard saying something about Stacy being missing - Nitro answered to his girlfriend

- You must be joking - Melina said a little concern

- Why you don't call her and see if she answers? - Jillian said with a malicious smile

- Why don't call to Bischoff and ask him for your stepdaughter? - Melina replied with the same malicious smile

- You two hold on - Mercury said and then a smile appeared in his face - Knowing that girl I think that she decided to break up with Cena and decided to make a scene

- It really must be that - Jillian said and then drunk a little of her juice

- Look who is here - Mercury said looking to John that is in a table asking for Stacy but any of them knew her

When John was ready to get out from the cafeteria he heard Mercury yelling for him. John tried to ignore Mercury but he didn't stop yelling for him.

- What the hell do you want? - John asked to him

* * *

Baltimore

- What happened? - Stacy's mother asked but she didn't say anything. Stacy was laid in the bed in her bedroom. - Please, I love you…tell me what happened

- Anything - Stacy answered to her mother in the middle of the tears - I want to stay here

- I'm going to call to your father - she said but Stacy grabbed her arm

- No…- Stacy said and she looked to Stacy and saw that she was scared - Dad can't know that I'm here, anyone can know that I'm here

- Stacy, does anyone know that you are here? - Ellen asked to her daughter that didn't say anything - Stacy, people must be concern with you

- I don't want anyone to know were I'm - Stacy whispered - I don't want anyone to know where I'm

- You are being a child - she said

- You own me this after what you did to me - Stacy said and in that moment more tears run from her eyes - You own me this

* * *

Chris' House

- Damn Cena - Chris said entering in his house with John and Randy - You broke up his nose in front of everybody

- He was asking for that - John said in his defence and sat in the couch "Where is she?" he thought to himself very concern

- In this moment Mercury can accuse you of aggression and he has a lot of persons who can help him - Randy said

- I really don't care about that now - John answered - I have something more serious on my hands

In that moment the girls entered in the house

- We saw Mercury going to the hospital with a broken nose - Candice said

- Courtesy of John - Randy said to his girlfriend - Any luck?

- No! - Candice answered - Torrie stayed in there to see if could find her

* * *

Torrie was walking out of the mall when her cell phone rand and she saw that it was Stacy's number

- Stacy? - Torrie answered it concern - Are you fine? Where are you?

- I'm fine - Stacy answered almost in a whisper

- Where are you? - Torrie asked one more time

- I can't tell - Stacy answered to her friend - Just don't get worry and say John I'm sorry

- Stace - Torrie said but in that moment Stacy had already hung up the cell phone. Stacy sat in her bed in that moment her mother appeared in the bedroom door

- I talked with your father - she said and before Stacy could say something she continued talking - I told you what happened and he called to your school

- You didn't have the right to tell - Stacy yelled

- He called to ask for your transference to here…This college isn't better than WWE but is better for you - the woman answered - I bagged him to not tell anyone that you are here or to tell him what happened with you…

* * *

- Are you sure that you don't know where she is? - Gail asked to Test

- Why are you asking me that? - Test asked a little mad

- Maybe because you were the last one being with her - Jackie said - If you know something about her I swear that I kill you for no telling us

- I swear that I talked with five minutes and then I backed inside the house - Test answered - Why aren't you going to talk with the director?

- What? - Jay asked to him - You left her alone with him after what happened?

- For god sake, we all know what Stacy have been doing in that year - Christy said - I'm sure that was only and excuse from her

- Christy - Jackie said

- What? - Christy asked to her friend - It was what everybody said

- I believe in what Stacy said - Jackie said to Christy and picked up her things to walk out of there - She isn't like you

- Jackie! - Jay said and followed his girlfriend

* * *

John was backing to his dorm room when looked to his cell phone and saw a message in it. Opening it he saw that it belonged to Stacy

"I'm sorry" he read to himself

- Where are you? - he whispered to himself

* * *

One Week Later

After the football game John was backing to his dorm room and to stay a little of time thinking in where Stacy could be. Like they win the game the most part of the students were partying and he could have time to think in that.

When he was closing the door heard his cell phone rang once. He looked to is and saw Stacy's number and then saw a message in it

Opening it he read the message that Stacy send to him

"I'm sorry it is all broke" he read and then sat in his bed very confuse

- What the hell have I done to her? - John thought to himself "No, I didn't do anything to her…It was everything fine between us!" he thought to himself and then got real mad

"Just go to the hell Stace" he thought to himself and then walked out of the bedroom

* * *

- Where are you going? - Candice asked to Randy when he started walking out of the table

- I think I saw Matt in there - Randy answered and then looked to her - Just a second

Without say anything more Randy walked out of Candice's side and followed Matt until the outside of the night club

- Matt - Randy yelled for his friend and Matt looked to him - Where have you been?

- North Carolina - Matt answered and walked to Randy's side - I talked with John before back to there, he knew where I was…

- He didn't say anything to us…- Randy said - Well, he haven't been himself since Stacy walked out of here

- I heard that she disappeared - Matt said a little confuse

- Well, he thought that she disappeared but then she called Torrie and send a message to John - Randy said - We have no idea where she is but last week Eric appeared here to take care of her transference

- Well, at least everything is fine - Matt commented

- Why don't you come outside? We are celebrating our victory - Randy said

- Sorry, I don't want to face Amy and I need to back…I have some things to take care - Matt said

- See you tomorrow - Randy said and backed inside the night club and Matt continued walking to the boys' dorm room

- Matt - he heard a voice behind him and saw a blonde girl behind him. She walked to him with a little smile in her lips

- Hi Ashley - Matt said not to happy for see her

- I wanted to talk with you - Ashley said and then lost her smile - It is about the call…I'm sorry but I thought you should know what was happening

- I thank you for that - Matt said

- Are you mad with me? - Ashley asked to him and looked to his eyes

- No - Matt answered to her - You haven't do anything wrong…you just told me truth

- I'm more relieve then - Ashley said and the smile backed to her face - I'm going to this coffee, do you want to go with me? Just to talk

Matt stayed looking to her during some time without know what so say - Why not? - Matt said with a smile

* * *

- Here he comes - Chris whispered when saw Santino and Maria walking to his side. Trish without he notice heard what he said and hit him in the head - What was that? - Chris asked to his girlfriend that only smiled to him

- Hi! - Maria said and sat around the table with Santino

- It was a nice game, don't you think? - Santino asked to Chris

- Perfect - Chris answered with a face of who didn't have any friends and in that moment Candice walked to there - Where is Randy?

- He saw Matt and went to talk with him, he must be already backing - Candice answered to them and sat around the table too - Anything new?

- The last week have been full of new news - Trish said - Until the end of the month I don't want more news

- Well, do you want something new - Torrie said arriving to there with Amy and sat around the table too - Punk and Barbie broke up yesterday

With those words Maria choked herself in her drink and then a smile appeared in Chris face

- Maybe it will be easy to Santino disappear from our life - Chris whispered and Trish looked to him a little mad - What?

- Shut up or I swear I will shut up you forever - Trish threaten him in a whispered to anyone notice

- Yes mam - Chris whispered back to his girlfriend

- Sorry for taking so long - Randy said to Candice kissing her forehead and then sat at her side

* * *

John was walking in the streets trying to figure out something to do after receive Stacy's message.

Seeing a coffee store John entered in there. He preferred to full his body with coffee then with alcohol. "She isn't worthy of that" he thought very mad with Stacy, with what she done to him

When he entered in there saw Matt and a blonde girl and looked to Matt very surprise. John walked to the balcony and some minutes after Matt appeared at his side

- I didn't know you have back - John said to Matt

- I backed today - Matt answered to his friend - I heard about Stacy…haven't she said anything more?

- Yeah she said that was everything finished between us - John answered to Matt without emotion in his words - But that isn't important…what are you doing with that girl?

- It isn't what you are thinking…she is just a friend - Matt answered

- I wasn't thinking anything - John replied - Is better you back to your friend

- See you tomorrow - Matt said to John and then backed to Ashley's side - Sorry

- Don't need to worry…your friend look low - Ashley said looking to John and then looked to Matt again - Isn't he dating a Stacy?

- Was - Matt answered to Ashley and looked to his coffee - So, about what were we talking?

* * *

John walked out of the coffee shop some time after and was backing to his bedroom. It was a night with moon in the sky and John looked to it and remembered the first time that kissed Stacy. When he was ready to walk again went against a girl that was passing at his side

- I' sorry - John said to the brunet girl - Sorry!

- Don't worry - the girl answered to him with a smile in her face and then looked to him - I know you…You make part of the football team and from my class

- Yes…I would like to say the same thing about you but I can't - John said a little embarrassed

- Oh…don't worry…I'm Mickie James - Mickie presented herself

- John Cena - John presented himself to Mickie - One more time I'm sorry I wasn't seeing to where I was going

- I think that everybody would notice that you were miles way from here - Mickie said - So see in the classes?

- Yeah - John said to her with a smile in his face

* * *

- Do you still liking Punk? - Torrie asked in the hall to Maria but she didn't say anything - For god sake Maria, haven't you learn anything with what already happened? You can't date a guy liking other…believe me it doesn't work! You will end up hurting Santino

- Just because it happened with you and John doesn't mean that I'm going to do the same - Maria said in front of her dorm room door

- Well, do you know why me and Stacy got mad? - Torrie said to Maria - Because she and John slept with each other while he was dating me and she was dating Cody! Do you see, you can't date other person if you like another

- See you tomorrow Torrie - Maria said entering in her bedroom in the same moment that Melina was walking out of there

- Torrie - Melina said and Torrie looked to her surprise - Have you heard anything from Stacy?

- No…- Torrie said and was ready to get out of there but then looked behind and saw that Melina stilled looking to her - Last week she said that everything was fine

- Thanks, I have been trying to call to her but she doesn't answer - Melina said - It's hard to talk with her when our friends hate each other

- We can't like everybody around the earth - Torrie said and then walked to her floor

"I'm concern like them with Stacy but she was a bitch to me" Melina thought to himself "Next time ask to Maria"

Melina walked out of the dorm room and meet Nitro

- Hi! - Melina said and kissed him - How is Mercury?

- Last time I checked continued with the broken nose- Nitro answered

- He was asking for that - Melina said to her boyfriend and he looked to her - What?

- Just because you are friend of her it doesn't mean you should accept everything that her friends do to us - Nitro said

- Would you like any of them to start messing with you if I have disappeared? - Melina asked to Nitro that didn't say anything - Now, you get why I said that Mercury deserved it

- Maybe he did deserve - Nitro said

- Thanks - Melina said - To where are we going?

- Night club, they are waiting for us - Nitro answered and putted his arms around Melina's shoulder and the two walked to the night club

* * *

- Why they needed to go so soon? - Candice said after Amy, Maria, Santino and Torrie walked out of the night club

- Maybe they wanted to sleep - Randy answered to his girlfriend

- Or maybe because when Torrie decided to go Amy needed to go because then would only stay couples here - Chris said and in that moment his cell phone rang and he saw that were his bands mates

- Why don't you answer? - Trish asked to him

- Do you remember the concert last week? - Chris asked to her and she bit her lip - Yeah I forget that too and now they are mad with me and I prefer don't answer

- It has been a hell of a week - Randy said

- Do you want a bet that the year will get a lot worse? - Chris said

**THE END**

* * *

**P.S.: I know it sounds very confuse...THE END IS VERY STRANGE but I promise everything will be explain in the story I'm going to post next Friday!!! I just wanted a "crazy" end!!!! I'm really sorry for the confusion!!!! SORRY!!!! (Please, don't be mad with me)**

**New Story Summary: After one year in Baltimore Stacy decides to back to WWE University to see that everythingchanged (Author's Note: I'm going to tell you a little secret...John has a new girlfriend!!!!). What changed during that year? And what happened to Stacy go to Baltimore without say anything to anyone? READ TO FOUND OUT!!!! **


End file.
